


复婚准则

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基长篇-Sherllienna [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 复婚准则
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: Summary: Thor和Loki是一对离婚五年的旧情人，他们本以为永远不会再见到对方了。然而在五年后的一次任务中，Loki阴差阳错地和他的前夫睡了……有什么是比在前夫床上醒来还要令人尴尬的？已完结正文+番外。Warning: 少量基锤提及，但只有提及，没有任何详细描写。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

杀手准则1：不要在根本不清楚对方是谁的时候跟他/她来一发，万一那人是你前任呢？

夫妻之间难免存在争吵，而大部分夫妻的争吵都发生在一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上。这是在所难免的——当最初恋爱的激情逐渐消退，生活的平淡浮出水面之后，你有时会开始怀疑，曾经看上这个人的自己是不是眼睛瞎了。

Loki作为一个曾经的已婚人士完全可以证明这一点。五年前，在忍受了长达三年的围绕着诸如‘你的臭袜子能不能不要乱扔？’、‘今天该你做饭；不我真的累还是你做吧；我都做了三天了！’以及‘把不同颜色的衣服分开洗你个蠢货！’等等理由的小吵小闹之后，他和他的前夫又爆发了一次声势浩大的争吵。争吵的原因他有点记不清了，总之那一次的吵架几乎让他们把屋顶掀下来。

于是Loki终于忍无可忍地选择了离婚。

离婚的那天他的前夫并不在家。Loki在律师写好的离婚协议上潇洒地签上了自己的名字，而后将它随手扔到了他和他前夫的卧室中。他打包了一些必要的行李，将他们所有婚后置办的东西全留在了那栋房子里。

在离开的时候，他最后看了一眼那间堆满Loki自己买的各种各样的纪念品装饰品，以及他前夫好几天没洗的脏衣服的卧室，在心里发誓从此将这些东西全部清出自己的记忆。但不知怎么的，他没有扔下那枚曾经象征着爱的婚戒，而是将其夹到了钱包的夹层里。

然后，他头也不回地奔向了下一个任务的目的地。

是的，Loki是一个杀手。事实上，他是他们这行中最棒的杀手之一，受雇于全美最大的杀手组织约顿。尽管在过去的三年间他经常穿着一件Gay里Gay气的紫色T恤，提着一个小布袋子去菜场买菜，再被卖菜的中年大妈以一种看小白脸的眼神瞄来瞄去，但这个看上去弱不禁风的绿眼睛男人的确是个出色的杀手。

然而现在，单身人士兼最佳杀手Loki，遇到了他职业生涯中的一个小小的麻烦。

他刚刚拧断了一个酒店老总的脖子。

Loki之前是从窗户上爬上来的，本打算再从窗户上一跃而下逃之夭夭。但不知是哪个蠢货走漏了风声，酒店的人觉出不对，已经叫了警车来。现在它们就围在窗户底下。  
现在他不得不放弃窗户这条道，改走正门了。Loki忿忿地透过窗帘看了一眼闪着灯的警车，在心里把那个走漏风声的家伙骂了个狗血淋头。

他从门缝中伸出一只手，握着消音枪对着走廊上的摄像头就是一枪。而后他如一只灵巧的猫一般，转身离开了这个凶案地点。

然而还不等他下到二楼，酒店的保镖就带着一队人气势汹汹地走了上来。Loki瞥向一旁的房间，身形一闪便躲了进去。

他轻轻关上门，手腕一转，将锁拧住了。就在他安心地听见门上的锁发出‘吧嗒’的一声脆响，一只手从侧面突然伸出来捂住了他的嘴。

Loki下意识用手肘去顶对方的腹部，但对方早有所料，另一手死死地抓住他两个手腕，狠劲向后扳去。对方结实的胸膛贴上他的后背，几缕温热的呼吸落到了他的耳边。

“半夜闯别人的卧室可不是个好习惯，就算你是个美人也不行。”

那是个男人的声音。Loki挣了半晌，奈何对方力气太大，他全然挣脱不开。房间里黑乎乎的什么也看不清，Loki听见自己的心跳在黑暗中咚咚作响。

“我不知道这里面有人。”他咬紧牙关，盘算着下身如何动作才能挣脱对方的桎梏，“放开我，我马上就走。”

门外保镖的脚步声近了许多，Loki深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，偏过耳朵去听门外的动静。身后那个男人却忽的撒开了手，他凑近Loki耳边，言语中带着些许笑意：“恐怕我现在让你走，你也走不了吧？”

Loki身子一顿，立刻扭头捂住他的嘴：“别出声。” 

“你在躲外面那些人？”对方有些好奇的声音不依不挠地从他手下钻了出来，他的呼吸轻挠着Loki的手心。

Loki咬牙切齿地瞪着他，但这里太黑了，他的瞪视显然是一种徒劳：“我没有在躲谁。” 

那人轻轻笑了起来，声音大了点：“那我是不是可以出声了？”

Loki想都没想就捅了他一胳膊肘，恶狠狠地呵斥道：“闭嘴！”

他的呵斥引来了走廊上保镖们的注意，就在Loki飞快地思考着逃脱计划的时候，他整个人忽的被压到了墙上。男人低沉的声线落在他的耳际，一只手与Loki十指相扣：“会的话就喘几声。”

男人的身体与他紧紧相贴，他们的呼吸连在一起。Loki偏过头，在对方耳边轻轻呼出了一口气。“你要知道，”他轻轻咬着那人的耳垂，“通常来讲，我是上面的那个。”

门外的保镖已经开始敲门，并询问室内是否有人。男人从他口中拽出自己的耳朵，另一手滑下去隔着裤子轻轻揉着Loki的老二。他灵巧的五指一圈圈描摹着它的形状，手掌的热度灼烧着Loki的理智，使得他胯下之物愈加胀大，将裤子撑起了一个鼓包。这个男人的手法该死的棒，Loki想，他似乎天生就懂得如何让男人得到快感。Loki喘息着，粗暴地拉过男人的脖子，将他拖进了一个火急火燎的吻。

Loki从五年前离婚开始就再也没有过性生活，他本身是极为冷淡之人，如果有生理需求也完全可以用手解决。再加上性对于他来讲是种挺麻烦的东西，故而他宁愿自己待着也不愿去找谁打上一炮。但他现在疯狂地渴望着这个男人，渴望他有力的双臂以及结实的胸膛。他想要将他压在墙上，玩弄他身上的每一个敏感点。他想要亲吻他，从嘴唇到乳首再到老二，将那个巨物整个吞下，看着他在自己的操弄下高潮，然后再把他操进墙里去。

他们疯狂地舔咬着对方的唇齿，舌头在彼此的口中肆虐。Loki拉开男人搭在他老二上的手，而后顺着男人的脊背向下摸去，径直扣住对方的臀部。他挤压着男人浑圆的臀瓣，将它狠狠地压向自己，他们的老二摩擦着彼此。

“我想操你。”他气喘吁吁地松开对方的嘴唇，在彼此间扯出了一道细细的津液。

男人又一次将他扯进了一个难舍难分的吻，然后伸手去解自己的裤子：“谁操谁可不一定，你得凭本事。”

他们拥着彼此，踉踉跄跄地从门边挪到床上，中间夹杂着无数个亲吻以及试图用最快的速度扒光对方的动作。当男人有些粗暴地将Loki压倒在床上的时候，Loki被脱得全身上下只剩内裤，而男人已经一丝不挂。Loki忽的伸手一把握住了男人的老二，那根巨大的物什正挺立在男人的两腿之间。它太大了，比Loki以往见过的都要大，更别提Loki在性事方面事实上是没多少经验的。此刻它硬得发烫，上面的血管狰狞地顶着Loki 的手掌。

男人扒下Loki的内裤，他的老二从中弹跳出来。他一手握住Loki的老二，另一手拨开Loki放在他自己性器上的手。他捉住Loki的两只手将其翻到头顶，而后亲吻上了对方突兀着的锁骨：“别乱动，我能伺候得你射出来。”

Loki不依不挠地挣扎着，试图翻身将对方压下去。他嗤笑一声，膝盖顶上对方的腹部：“射在你里面？”

他乱蹬的腿和这句话显然触了对方的霉头，那人突然发力，整个人欺身压了上来。男人用力拉开他的双腿，抓过床头柜里搁着的润滑剂，将整整一管都挤到了Loki股间，而后将一根手指和着冰凉的润滑剂插入了他的臀缝。 

“是我射在你里面。”

尽管Loki从前也和他的前夫上过床，但他一直是上面的那个，他的后面几乎没被别人操过。然而此时男人按着他，力道大得他挣脱不得。他清楚地意识到，如果事情继续下去，对方就会将那个巨大的老二塞进他的后面。那个人会狠狠地抽插他，哪怕Loki求饶也不会停下。Loki的心开始向下沉，他伸手使劲推搡着对方，口中不断重复着：“我不做了！你放开我！”

“放松，你太紧了。”男人又向里塞了一根手指，俯下身安抚性地吻了吻Loki正在嚷嚷的唇，“还有，叫小声点，难不成你想把外面那些人也喊进来？”

去你妈的，Loki想，我他妈宁愿现在出去跟外面那群人拼命。但男人插进来的第三根手指让他没能说出那句话，它们在他体内四处搅动，试图找到他的敏感带。

最渴望被摸到的地方总不被关照令Loki恼火至极，他喘息着扣紧对方的肩胛骨，眼中满是泪水。

“别瞎捅了你个蠢货……”男人的手指在他体内惩罚性地戳了一下，引得他一阵呻吟，不得不停下嘴里的抱怨，恶声恶气地指挥道，“往左一点……嗯……再往深来一点。”

男人最终在Loki的帮助下找到了他的敏感点。他动作娴熟地撕开一袋安全套，快速地给自己套上，随后掰开Loki的臀瓣便将自己早已硬得发疼的硕大塞了进去。

Loki闷哼一声，他感到自己的后面顿时被撑开了，那人巨大的物什直直捅进了他的最深处。下身撕裂般的痛感令他半抬起腰，颤抖着死死抓住对方的肩膀。他将指甲深深掐进对方的皮肉中，仿佛这样就能将自己感受到痛感加倍还回去。但那还是不够，它甚至抵不上那阵痛感的万分之一。

“你记着，”他睁大双眼，泪水顺着眼角往下淌，口中却仍旧不认输地念叨，“……我一会儿要操回来，我要把你操进床里！”

男人握着他的腰，缓缓地动着胯，每次都几乎整根抽出，又深深地插入，并一次比一次进入得更深，丝毫不计较他的叨叨。

“好，好，怎么样都行。”他再次低头吻了下Loki还在絮絮叨叨的唇，“放松，腿再分开点。”

Loki被他顶得七荤八素，他们的身体如此契合。他扒上对方的脊背，在上面留下一道道或深或浅的抓痕。他几乎整个人都挂在了那人身上，痛觉和快感席卷了他全身。这种感觉是如此恰到好处，似乎他本该如此，他本该被操到如此地步。巨大的龟头将他的后穴全然撑开，不留一丝褶皱。甬道的肠肉随着它抽出的动作翻出来，却再下一秒又被尽数捅了进去。

Loki闭上了眼，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，口中无意识地念出那个熟稔的名字。那是一个简简单单的单音节词，对于Loki来讲却足有千斤重。他已经有五年不曾吐出它，他甚至克制着自己不去想它。但当他被情欲支配时，第一个想到的还是它。

“Thor……”他挺着腰迎合身上那人的动作，口中却喃喃出了那个名字。

那几乎是发生在刹那之间的。他身上的男人突然停下了所有动作，并迅速地从他体内抽身出去。紧接着，一双有力的手狠狠地锁住了Loki的脖子。Loki眨眨眼，危险的气息令情欲从他眼中飞快褪去，获得自由的拳头一个用力便挥向了男人的头部。

男人被他冷不丁砸了一拳，伸手挡下Loki另一边砸过来的拳头，曲起膝盖，大腿挤进了Loki的双腿间。

“你是谁？”他嘶声问，手上愈加用劲掐住Loki的脖子。

Loki被他掐的喘不过气，他感到自己全身上下的血管都如同被人敲打的铁管道一样嗡嗡作响。他扒住锁在自己脖子上的那只手，指甲深深地陷进去，试图掰开它，同时双腿无力地蹬着。

对方可能是怕真把他掐死了，力道往回撤了点，结果下一秒就被瞅准时机的Loki一个用力给掀了床。

“你又是谁？”氧气顿时充斥了他整个肺叶。Loki干呕着，几乎把自己的肺咳出来。他因为眩晕踉跄了几步，紧接着冲上去对准地上的人就是一脚。但就在他收脚的空荡，对方猛地拽住了他的腿，把他拉了下去。男人抓着他的肩胛骨，将他拎起来狠狠灌向墙壁。Loki整个人都被砸到了墙壁上，头重重地向后磕去，脑壳连着太阳穴突突地疼。

而后他的头撞上了屋里吊灯的开关，橘色的灯光充斥了整个屋子。

光线突然亮起来使得他更加头晕目眩，Loki喘着粗气，眼睛因为疼痛蕴满泪水。他脱力地向后靠去，费力地思考自己刚才究竟把枪扔到哪儿了。

“Loki？！”

他听见对方震惊的声音，Loki抬眼看去，他的对面正站着他那五年未见的前夫。

“Thor。”Loki愣愣地看着他，声音颤抖地说出了那个已经有些陌生的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

杀手准则2：不要跟过去拉拉扯扯，尤其当牵扯到前情人这种事，该一刀两断的时候就要一刀两断——不，就算他给你一个完美的口活也不行。

Loki从来都没有想过他会再次遇见Thor，至少他认为在短期内这种事情不会发生。当然，他曾浪漫主义地想过，也许在很多年后，他会偶然遇见老年的Thor和他的新妻子以及他们的孩子，尽管这个画面令他光是想想就妒忌地想要冲出去干掉几个人。但他也知道，更多的可能性是，Loki根本活不到能见到Thor年老的那一天。干他们这行的人，平均寿命不会超过四十岁。所以现实一点看，Loki也许在他能拿到退休工资之前就会暴毙而亡。

他本身并不觉得这种亡命的生活有什么不好，Loki是杀手界众所周知的小疯子，为了达到目的，他可以连命都不要。凭借着这种不要命的行事方法，他早早地在约顿的高层获得了一席之位，成为教父Laufey最为器重的杀手之一。他在买下第一栋属于自己的房子时，就已经买好了墓地。要么疯狂肆意地活着，要么干脆的死去，这就是他给自己定下的人生规划。  
那中间的短短三年婚姻生活，已经算是他偷来的安逸了。

但是现在，Thor就这么出现了，赤裸着。Thor比起五年前更高了些，也壮实了不少。他拥有着足以让大多数男人嫉妒的胸肌和腹肌，而那头金发却依旧耀眼。Loki不会承认，他远比他想象的要想念Thor，甚至有时会顺带着想念曾经提着布袋子买菜的时光。可那已经是过去时了，五年前Loki自己亲手选择放弃了这种生活，躲回了自己阴暗的世界。

然而他仍旧会不可避免地想念一些东西。他会想念Thor曾经在Loki做饭时偷偷从背后抱住他，给他一个深吻；他会想念在许多个午后，当他坐在阳台的躺椅上看书时，Thor就窝在他身边的扶手椅，专注地盯着他瞧，直到Loki被看得浑身不自在才会抬眼瞪Thor一眼，而后他就能看见Thor顶着一头熠熠的金发傻兮兮地冲他笑；他也会想念每天夜里，Thor将他压在床上，他会亲吻他，并诉说着自己有多么爱Loki。

“我爱你，”那时的Thor说，他的蓝眼睛温柔地注视着Loki，“我爱你，就如溪流终将并向川海，而我终将会来到你身边。”

Loki靠在墙上，他的头仍有些疼，之前Thor挤进去的润滑剂正顺着他的大腿根部流下来，墙壁冰冷的触感顺着脊背爬上他的肩膀。他瞪着Thor，就连自己眼眶已酸涩无比也丝毫没有察觉到。他在想自己当初是怎么回答的，结果他发现自己根本记不起来。然后他再次想到了Thor，他——

等等，Thor在干什么？

Loki低下头，错愕地看见Thor正握着自己的老二，轻轻揉搓着它。

Thor抬眼瞥了他一眼，却没有停下手上的动作。而后他慢慢笑了起来，只是眼里却没有丝毫笑意。“记得吗？”他将他们俩的老二全搁在了手心，把它们挤压到一起，“你最喜欢我这么做。”

Thor温热的手掌包住了Loki的下身，带些茧子的拇指轻轻擦过他的前端。他在Loki的马眼处揉捏了一会儿，转而把着自己的活儿去磨蹭Loki老二上的肌理。他另一手握住Loki的肩膀，将他按到了墙上：“刚刚没有做完，我们都还硬着。你知道，我仍旧可以伺候得你射出来。”

Loki经过刚刚一番打斗，早忘了之前他们还在做爱的事。此时Thor握住了他的下体，他才意识到自己依旧硬得发疼。他两眼放空地看着Thor的手指绕过他的老二，上下撸动着它，直到眼睁睁看见他俩的老二都又胀大了几寸后才反应过来。

“…停下来，”他喘息着伸手去推Thor，绿眼睛因为情欲而有些湿漉漉的，“我们早就结束了。”

他这句话突然激怒了Thor。后者拎着他，一把将他甩到了床上。而后Thor欺身压上去，他的呼吸打在Loki的脖颈处，手仍然没有放开他的老二。他狠狠捏了把Loki的老二，大腿再次挤进Loki的腿间：“结束了？就凭你单方面扔下一纸离婚协议书，然后人间蒸发得一点痕迹都不留？！这就是你的结束方式？Loki？！”

Loki被他捏得痛呼一声，火气也上来了。他绷紧下颌，一拳冲着Thor的脸砸过去，却被Thor的颧骨硌得手上生疼：“那你想怎么样？！需要我跪在你腿边说‘宝贝我只是离个婚咱们好聚好散’？”

“我想怎么样？”Thor怒极反笑，他生生挨下了Loki那一拳，狠狠地盯着他。他架起Loki的腿，将它们分开到一个足够羞耻的角度，从这里Thor可以直直地看见Loki粉嫩的穴口。他握着自己的老二，此时它已经涨得通红，青色的血管在上面狰狞着，而后他将它抵在了Loki的臀缝前，“我想操你。”

Thor没有给Loki继续说话的机会。他掰开Loki的臀瓣，手指插进去搅了一圈，发现之前的润滑剂还在里面残存了些。而后他抽出手指，随手在Loki的大腿上抹了一把，然后径直捅了进去。Loki里面很紧，即便之前才做过扩张，现在依旧紧得要命。Loki在他捅进去的那一瞬间便疼得脸色苍白，他紧紧闭着眼，却死死咬着牙根，连哼都不哼一声，只是手指猛地攥紧了床单，右腿无意识地从Thor的肩膀上掉了下来，半搭在Thor的腰上摇摇晃晃。

Thor皱眉盯着Loki惨白的脸色瞧了一阵，而后他再次将那条腿扶上去，手掌握住Loki老二的前端，揉捏着它的顶尖：“Loki，放松。”

他不说这话还好，Loki一听见那句‘放松’就气不打一处来。他伸手摸摸索索，终于从刚刚他扔到一旁的裤子口袋里摸出来了一把小刀。而后他趁Thor没注意，咬咬牙握着小刀就冲着Thor的胸口插过去——他是冲着心脏去的。然而不幸的是，Thor此时在他体内又做了一次抽插，Loki手一抖，便刺偏到了Thor的大臂上。

手臂上的痛处让Thor清醒了几分，他扭头看了一眼自己流血不止的大臂，忍疼一把夺过Loki手里的小刀扔得远远的，然后以更大的力道操了进去。Loki被这一下顶得一口气没喘上来，他惨白着脸曲起腿使劲去踢Thor的后背，却因为这个动作张大了腿，令Thor巨大的阴茎又向里捅了几寸。他睁大眼睛，岔气感带来的痛苦加上身下的疼痛让他的脸色再次白了几分，一声细碎的呻吟从唇角哼了出来。

“放开我！”他断断续续地命令着。Thor这次全然不见以往的温柔——这是肯定的，以往都是Loki操他，并且Loki自认为在床上属于温柔的那一种——他每一下都几乎整根没入，他们下身的连接处传来响亮的撞击声。Loki下体传来撕裂般的痛感，他的手在Thor后背狠劲儿又挠又抓，但仅仅这样还觉得不解气，就又不长记性地去踢Thor的后背，然后身体再向下一滑。如此周而复始。

Loki现在整个人都糟糕透了。他被操得眼圈红了一片，绿眼睛里满是泪水，却倔强地一滴也不肯往出流。他的穴口被捅得红肿，两条腿合也合不拢。他口中不停换着法儿咒骂着Thor，而后再被Thor更粗暴地抽插。折腾到最后他的嗓子终于也喊哑了，于是他就开始啜泣，但就是拼命忍着不肯流眼泪。

Thor盯着他一边色厉内荏地叫骂一边断断续续呜咽，终是叹了口气，俯身含住了Loki半挺的阴茎。口腔的温热令Loki整个人都僵硬了一下，他的手不由地搁到了Thor后颈，却完全没有力气去按，只是在上面轻轻挠着。Loki的老二整根都是淡粉色的，它不粗，但十分修长。Thor一口吞不下，只得先含住它的前端，舌尖在那个蘑菇头上打转。

当他坏心眼地顶住Loki的马眼，后者一个没忍住，唇边泄出一声长长的呻吟。Thor显然是被这声呻吟取悦了，他眼睛不着痕迹地弯了弯，更加卖力地舔弄起来。Loki被他舔得七荤八素，整个人的神智也开始不甚清楚了。他的手迷迷糊糊地在Thor后背摩挲着，手指轻轻拉扯着Thor的金发。

在他即将达到顶峰时，Thor突然将他的阴茎吐了出来。Loki不满地皱起眉，口中哼唧了一两声。Thor把大拇指挪到他的老二上，堵住他的马眼：“在我射在你里面之前，你还不能射。”

假如Loki这会儿还有点理智，他一定会说去你妈的。但现在他整个人都被舔得迷糊，没犹豫太久便向情欲妥协了。他张了张腿，挺起腰，干脆利落地往下一沉，Thor的阴茎便被他坐进了自己的后穴。他这种简单粗暴的行为让他们俩的呼吸都停滞了一下，Loki是被疼得，而Thor则是在他紧致的甬道中差点没被夹得射出来。

Thor双手抓着他的臀瓣大力地抽插着，不一会儿Loki刚刚因为疼痛而软了一些的阴茎就又挺立了许多。他两眼放空，腰一挺一挺地回应着Thor，一条腿搭在Thor肩上，另一条无意识地勾着Thor的腰，时不时发出几声破碎的呻吟。在快要射出来的时候，他眼里的眼泪终于顺着眼角淌了下来。他的鼻子酸涩极了，一点也不舒服。一股子委屈突然就冒了出来，Loki吸吸鼻子，不知怎么的便伸手去抓Thor的手。

最终他是抓着Thor的手射出来的，他们的手十指相扣。Loki的无名指轻轻蹭了蹭Thor的手指，而后他的唇边无声无息地露出了一个嘲讽的笑。

Thor的无名指上，没有戒指。

 

 

当夜他们一直折腾到凌晨，到了最后Loki连告饶的力气都没有了，他在最后一轮性爱中脑袋耷拉到Thor肩上就彻底昏睡了过去。至于后面Thor抱着他去浴室清理等事他一点也想不起来。

第二天清晨，Loki是被透过窗帘缝隙照进来的阳光给弄醒的。他挣扎着坐起来，下身的痛觉便急急忙忙地涌上来。他的头疼得厉害，所有记忆都像一团乱麻一样搅在一起理不出个头绪，最糟的是，连耳鸣也没有放过他。Loki捂住自己的头，他的耳边乒乒乓乓响个没完，活像是十个铅球在他脑子里互相碰撞。

他拥着床单坐在床上对着四只高耸的床柱发了一会儿呆，愣愣地看着悬在他头顶的雪白色的床帐流苏在空中被一阵微风吹得摇摇晃晃。而后他瞪着身下这张king size的大床，试图找回他前一天晚上的记忆。

他是因为一项刺杀任务来到这个地方的，这个他记得，毕竟拧断脖子这种事总能给人留下深刻的印象。然后他好像是因为某个走漏风声的家伙，而不得已躲进了……

噢，操。

Thor不在这里——Loki伸手摸了摸另一半床，上面几乎没什么温度——他应该是走了有一段时间了。对于Thor的这种不告而别，理论上他是不应该有什么疑问的，毕竟他们已经分开很长时间了，Loki自己下定决心要和过去一刀两断，而Thor——他想到了昨天恍惚间摸到Thor无名指的时，Thor并没有戴他们的婚戒——他显然也已经开始了新的生活。这很好，事实上是非常好，但是Loki心里有个地方就是不舒服。

他咬了咬下嘴唇，心里酸酸涩涩的说不上是什么感受。而后他的视线挪到一旁整整齐齐摆在床头柜上的自己的衣服，停顿了一下突然猛地翻身下床，然后他因为动作太大扭到了腰而发出了一声惨叫。Loki扶住腰，并在心里把Thor骂了个狗血淋头。

Thor已经叠好了他的衣服，说明他确实动过一遍他的东西了。那么他的枪…Loki来不及细想，一把摸上床头柜上的那叠衣服，它平平整整，丝毫没有枪的痕迹。Loki的心向下沉了沉，他忍痛弯下腰，跪在地上寻找他的枪。当他看到床底静静躺着的那把枪时，他整个人长长呼出了一口气。

好歹是昨天被他们两个在慌忙之间踢到床底下了，他的身份还没有被Thor发现。Loki哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，一瘸一拐地爬上床，拜Thor所赐，他现在浑身都跟快要散架了似的疼。他把自己的那把消音枪塞到大衣口袋里，自己重新缩回了被子里。

现在他要再睡一觉。假如Thor还敢回来，他就要用枪把他的脑袋打爆。

Loki赌气般地把脸埋在枕头里，忿忿地想。

 

 

但Loki误会Thor了，这个金发大个子其实并没有离开，他只是醒来的时候见Loki还在睡，便自己轻手轻脚地爬下床去给他们弄早餐了。可他怎么也没想到，Loki的思维显然跟他不太一样，他这个五年前扔给他一张离婚协议书，随后就消失得彻彻底底的前夫已经自动将他这种行为归为了不告而别的那一栏。

所以这也就是为什么当Thor端着一盘早餐回到房间的时候，映入眼帘的就是一个把自己裹成球缩在床中央，只留给他一个背影的Loki。

他一眼就看出来Loki已经醒了，并且正在生气。他们曾在一起同居了两年，而后又度过了三年的婚姻生活，所以Thor太了解Loki的生活习性了。比如Loki睡着的时候总是四仰八叉地躺在床上，一点也不见平日里的绅士风度，好几次Thor都被他睡迷糊了一脚踢下了床。至于把自己蜷成个球这种事，显然只有清醒并且愤怒的Loki才干的出来。

要知道，每次他们吵架的时候Loki都会缩在一边，只留给他背影，然后毅然决然地拒绝跟他讲话。于是Thor就得花上好几个小时哄他，才有可能让他的丈夫重新看他一眼。

但Thor并不是特别理解为什么Loki在生气。难道是因为昨晚的事？Thor挠挠脑袋。他知道自己昨晚过分了，他当时只是见到Loki太过激动，五年以来所有的不甘、思念和被抛弃的愤怒一齐涌上来，导致他没休没止地拉着Loki做了整整一晚上。

他在原地踌躇了一阵子，做了一会儿思想斗争，然后决定还是先把早餐给Loki端过去。Loki昨天确实是被他折腾得狠了，Thor知道他这会儿一定很饿。其实这也是他在跟Loki结婚的那三年中间才摸索出来的。每当他们通宵做爱之后，第二天早上Loki就会陷入一种深深的暴躁中，因为他又累又饿。但只要这个时候Thor把早餐端到床上喂他吃，Loki便会温顺地乖乖吃东西，而不是乱发起床气。

说到这个Thor也是十分不解，那会儿明明他才是下面那个，可为什么做完以后Loki显得要比他还累。

“别闹脾气了，”他走上前把餐盘摆到床头柜上，拍了拍那个对着他的圆滚滚的屁股，“起来吃早餐。”

Loki继续蜷着，一点反应也没有。

Thor叹了口气，看来这次Loki是真的生气了。他俯下身，把裹成球的Loki从被窝里捞出来抱到怀里，在他头顶落下一个吻：“抱歉，我昨天不该用强的。你打我骂我都可以，但得先起来把早餐吃了，不然你又该不舒服了。”

去你妈的我现在就很不舒服，而这全都拜你所赐。Loki怒气冲冲地想，而后开始在打爆Thor的头和吃早饭这两个选项中间纠结。他权衡利弊了好一会儿，在听到胃发出‘咕咚’一声响后十分没骨气地选择了吃早餐。他转过身，抱着被子坐起来，狠狠瞪了坐在一边的那个金发的罪魁祸首。

“起开，我要先抽烟。”他恶声恶气地命令道。

“不行，”Thor想也没想就拒绝了这个要求，他把餐盘搁到Loki腿上，毫不动摇地坚持，“把饭吃了才能抽烟。”

Loki恶狠狠地瞪着他。

Thor毫不让步地瞪回去。

此刻Loki是怎么看他怎么不顺眼，但他此刻一点力气也没有，显然不可能再跟Thor打一架，而且他现在真的很饿。于是他愤愤不平地接过了那个餐盘，拿起刀叉，把盘子上一块火腿肠当作Thor的老二，咔嚓咔嚓地切了下去。

他的动作太过凶狠，看得坐在一边的Thor心惊肉跳。Thor丝毫不怀疑，假如这个时候Loki这个小疯子但凡有点力气，那把刀一定是冲着他来的。

他右臂上的伤口又开始疼了。


	3. Chapter 3

杀手准则3：一个合格的杀手永远可以在受伤或者遇到危险时选择及时的自救，而不是被别人捡回家。

 

如果说一定要给Thor做一个评价的话，那么不论是十年前的Loki还是现在的Loki都会毫不犹豫地评价道：‘一个甩不掉的大麻烦’。

尽管他们曾经的婚姻时间只有三年，但事实上在他们结婚的两年前Loki就认识Thor了。他第一次见到Thor的时候，心里唯一的念头就是离我远点。这并不能怪Loki，实在是Thor真的不对他胃口。

Thor是Loki的大学校友，因为读的专业不同，所以两个人也从来没有认识的机会。不过Loki听说过Thor，因为说真的，那个时候谁不知道Thor呢？一个健壮高大的金发大男孩在大学校园里总是受欢迎的，更何况Thor还是当时赫赫有名的橄榄球校队的队长。不夸张的讲，每次他出现在训练场上的时候，光是围观他的人就能塞满他们大学最大的会议厅。

但Loki从不在那些人之内。他那时刚刚机缘巧合进了约顿，在课余时间，他会接一些小活，以赚取他昂贵的大学学费。而在他不接任务的时候，他就是一个看起来文文弱弱、整日泡在图书馆的学生。除了吃饭睡觉上课，他可以一整天都窝在图书馆里不出去，在那里他几乎读完了所有关于英文文学的书籍。凭借着他惊人的记忆力，他仅仅用了四年就拿到了普林斯顿大学的硕士学位。如果不是因为认识了Thor，他有可能还会继续去读博士的。

所以即便Loki是个双性恋，像Thor那种运动型的万人迷还真的从来不在他的考虑范围之内。直到某一天，当他端着一盘布丁蜷在餐厅的一只沙发上时，他对面的那个位置突然坐了个人。

Loki当时正在被他的上一桩任务所折磨，那是他第一次用枪以外的东西解决他的任务对象，他用的那玩意儿即使是Loki现在想起来还是会起鸡皮疙瘩。

那是一把锯子。

于是，在有人打扰他吃布丁的时候，头痛欲裂的Loki第一反应就是让对方滚开。然而在他抬起头，看到那双湛蓝的眼睛时，他一句话也说不出来了。

二十二岁的Thor顶着一头熠熠生辉的金发，端着一个可笑的大餐盘坐在他对面，用一种可怜兮兮的狗狗眼一个劲地盯着Loki瞧。

“我可以坐下来吗？”他的蓝眼睛眨啊眨，假如他有尾巴的话，此刻绝对是摇起来了，“别处没有多余的位置了……”

Loki嘴里还含着半块没咽下去的布丁，他瞪着Thor，鼓着腮帮子试图把那块布丁咽下去。少骗人了。Loki想。那群迷恋你的女生们巴不得你坐到他们旁边呢。但Thor一直紧张兮兮地捏着手里的一根鸡腿，对Loki抛出一个又一个‘你忍心拒绝我吗’的可怜表情。

最终Loki还是选择让他坐在这里了，因为他确实抵挡不住Thor的那种金毛犬一样的眼神。在他不情不愿地点了下头的时候，Thor立即冲他露出了一个大大的笑容，好似一只大狗狗得到了它心仪的玩具一样。

而Loki觉得他和他的那个笑容都蠢透了。

但很快Loki就后悔他做出的这个决定了，因为从那以后，不管他去哪，都有一只金发的大只跟屁虫亦步亦趋地跟在他后面。相信Loki，假如Thor愿意，他真的可以变得特别话唠。他能从食堂的食物为什么永远那么单调一直叨叨到变换多种菜系对于提高教学效率有利性，然后再从如何提高教学效率叨叨到如今的大学生需要全面发展不能只攻专业……假如Loki一直不理他，他就会扒上Loki的胳膊，用一种好像被抛弃的眼神控诉着Loki的行为，好像后者有多过分似的。

于是人们都说万人迷Thor坠入爱河了。而Thor对于这种流言也从不反驳，他听到以后只是蠢兮兮地笑笑，然后那些人就权当他是默认了。

噢，你问Loki是什么反应？别傻了，Loki能有什么反应。他被Thor死缠烂打了半年之后，就毫无骨气地选择了妥协——他们同居了。

两年后，Loki大学一毕业，他俩立马就去办了结婚。结婚的那天晚上，Thor把他扑在床上，两个人做了整整一夜。Loki不愿意当下面那个，于是Thor也就由着他，让他在上面。结果第二天早上Loki还是累的要死，他赖在床上，有气无力地把Thor赶到厨房去做早饭。

直到三年后Loki扔下一纸离婚协议书，不告而别。

 

而Loki现在的境遇，再一次印证了‘大麻烦’这个结论。

他歪在Thor怀里，腿上的伤口疼得要命。后者抱着他飞快地往不远处停着的那辆兰博基尼跑去，他跑得太快，以至于Loki不得不抓紧他的脖子以免自己掉下去。

“不要像抱姑娘一样抱我。”他昏昏沉沉地将脑袋靠在Thor胸前，嘴里不满地嘟嘟囔囔道。Loki对于他们现在这个姿势可谓是十分不满，要知道Thor可是一手托着他的腰，另一手抬着他的腿弯这样抱着他，这种处于弱势的姿势让他不爽极了。要不是现在情况不允许，Loki早就抬脚踹他了。

“不行。”Thor一口回绝，他又把Loki往上托了托，省的这个小疯子滑下去，“你现在没法儿走路。”

“你可以扛着我！”Loki松开扒在Thor脖子上的手张牙舞爪，结果因为Thor脚下一个趔趄整个人差点没栽下去，他惊呼了一声，又不情不愿地扒紧了Thor的脖子。

Thor搂住怀里扭来扭去的Loki，把他锁在自己怀里，托着腰的那只手轻轻在刚才因为张牙舞爪险些载下去的人腰上掐了一把——好吧，他自己也有责任，但如果不是Loki乱扭，他也不至于差点摔到地上——“别乱动，”他低声警告道，“你想在腿上挨了个子弹之后再来个双腿骨折吗？”

Loki不说话了，转而开始糟践Thor脖子上的领带。他一手搂着Thor的脖子，另一手揉搓着那条可怜的领带，把它绑了个死结。很快他就发现这是个很不错的打发时间的办法，于是变本加厉地拉着那条领带绕了个圈，绑个死结，再绕个圈……

Thor被他在胸前抓来抓去的手弄得烦不胜烦。他低头去瞪那个已经把他崭新的领带打满了结的小疯子，结果正对上对方无辜的绿眼睛。最过分的是，Loki一边一脸天真地眨着他那双碧绿的眼睛，一边将他的领带搁在手心搓啊搓啊搓，然后在Thor还没来得及说出阻止的话之前，把它紧紧地向下一拉，于是Thor的领带就彻底变成了一串糖葫芦。

Thor认真地考虑了半秒钟，到底要不要把这个烦人的家伙扔在原地任他自生自灭，然而最后还是没忍心，认命地继续抱着他往自己停车的方向去。

 

事情要从三个小时前开始说起。

彼时Loki刚刚接到了一桩新的刺杀任务，目标是一个商人。当他按照上面的指令来到这栋商业楼的时候，却发现里面早打了起来。Loki咬牙切齿地询问无线耳麦里的助理团队这到底是个什么情况，得到的回答是他们完全不清楚为什么会有另外的两批人在这个时间打起来。

有搅局者归有搅局者，任务还是得做。他抓着他的背包敏捷地窜到商业楼里面，试图避开那群打得不可开交的人群。但不走运的是，他一进去就发现，他的目标就在打斗人群的正中央。看来原计划的暗杀是行不通了，这种情况得明着来。Loki在心里后悔了一下为什么没有带着狙击枪，然后深深吸了一口气，掏出他的手枪闪身冲着人群挤了进去。

速战速决。

而后他就发现了自己今天恐怕是命犯太岁。就在他找了个好角度，瞄准好目标的脑袋的时候，不知是哪个缺德货操着一个凳子腿，毫无准头地呼了过来。Loki看到它的时候它已经离Loki的头只有十厘米了，他连忙矮身去躲，慌乱之间手腕却被另一边不知从哪儿扔过来的人狠狠砸中。

于是他胳膊一弯手一滑，上膛的子弹径直射进了他自己的腿里。他腿一软，整个人就向着地板栽了下去。然后最糟糕的终于来了，他还没落到地上呢，就被人一手拎起来，扔出了商业楼的一楼大厅。

WTF。Loki当时脑子里只剩下了这三个词，他实在是不明白自己为什么可以这么倒霉。他浑身都跟散架一样疼，用来联络的耳麦在刚才打斗的时候就被甩掉了，而他的枪好像也扔在了里面。Loki趴在地上，挣扎着动了动。还好，他还能动，应该没有骨折。他捂着伤口，另一只手掌用力撑着地让自己坐起来，然后颤颤巍巍地向着旁边的巷子爬去。

现在当务之急是他得把腿里的子弹取出来，因为伤口感染暴毙而亡这种死法太丢人了。

Thor就是这个时候出现的。当他蜷缩在巷子里，咬着牙试图从大腿上的弹孔中挖出那枚子弹时，他一抬头，毫无防备地被Thor抓着领子一手给提了起来。

 

Thor自从上次之后就再也没有见过Loki了。

当时Loki跑得太急。他恢复体力之后便迅速离开了酒店，连个联系方式也没给Thor留下。Thor本想拦住他的，但Loki威胁他说Thor要是再胆敢跟着他，他就把Thor的老二切断。

Thor知道自己前一天晚上把他折腾狠了，现在再紧紧相逼恐怕Loki会再次人间蒸发，就没有追上去。况且Loki的那个威胁太有画面感，Thor一想到他之前是怎么对待那根香肠的就心惊肉跳，他毫不怀疑假如真把Loki惹急了，这个小疯子可能真的会兑现这个威胁。

于是失婚青年Thor不得不再次将自己投身于工作之中，以缓解他对于Loki的思念之情。

Thor的职业，说起来和他的性格可能不太相符。他是个杀手，还是全美唯一一家可以和约顿抗衡的金宫的首席杀手。然而他本人却是个看起来开朗的金发大个子，浑身上下充斥着阳光般的温暖，一点也没有杀手身上常带的血腥气息。

这次他只是接了一个简单的踩点任务，公司给他的指令是他不必在今晚杀任何人，只要把这栋商业楼的地形摸清楚就行了。于是Thor也就没有带太多的武器，只别了一把枪在身上就去做任务了。

可当他到那里的时候，却发现那块儿早就爆发了一场打斗。两拨人都不像是普通打架斗殴的小混混，反而像是黑手党枪战一样。Thor躲在一旁观察了一阵子，发现混进去的难度实在太大，于是他给上级发了一个关于这个情况的简讯，然后得到了任务延迟的许可。

他把手机塞进口袋后便打算打道回府，可当他转过那条巷子，准备回到自己停车的地方时，却看到了一个熟悉的身影蜷缩在巷子口。

那是Loki。Thor绝不会认错，他曾有五年时间在无数个夜晚描摹过这个身影，而后又在剩下的五年时间里思念着这个身影，他和Loki已经相互纠缠长达十年，所以即便Loki化成灰Thor也能一眼认出来。

Thor愣在原地，他不明白Loki为什么会出现在这里。但他没来得及细想，因为他眼睁睁地看着Loki窝在那里颤动着用手挖着腿上的什么东西。而Thor知道，他手上沾着的那些绝不是什么番茄酱。

Loki受伤的这个事实在他脑子里炸开，将其它所有事情都炸到了一边。Thor感到自己的心脏被紧紧地揪在了一起，他飞奔过去，抓着Loki的领子就把他提了起来。Thor本想扶着Loki帮他站起来，但由于后者实在是挣扎得太厉害，他没办法了才一把将Loki抱了起来。

Loki在双脚离地的时候就开始挣扎，他胡乱蹬着腿，踢了Thor好几脚，然后又因为腿上的伤口被他鲁莽的动作惹得疼起来而倒抽一口冷气。Thor被他踢得闷哼一声，不得不用尽全力才将这个习惯性自作自受的家伙完全制住。Loki趴在他怀里疼得浑身发抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地抓着Thor的衣领，嘴上还在没完没了地叭叭：“你放我下来！我自己可以走！”

Thor直接没理他，只闷头抱紧了Loki一个劲往车的方向冲。他在心里提醒自己，下次一定要把车停的近一点，免得以后再出现这种情况。但紧接着他就摇摇头否定了自己，哪里还能有下一次，光是这一次Loki伤成这样就足够Thor心疼的了，再来一次恐怕这个金发大个子会疯掉的。

 

 

由于Loki坚决反对去医院，并以‘如果Thor敢往医院的方向开，他就跳车’作为威胁而Thor劝说无果，最终他们回到了Thor的公寓。所幸Thor从前是医学院的学生，并且后来在执行任务的时候难免受伤，所以处理伤口之类的事他还是比较在行的。

Loki一进公寓就开始对Thor的家装品味冷嘲热讽。此刻他正靠在Thor的真皮沙发上，指着一边挂着的大花窗帘大肆喷洒语言毒液：“这么多年了你的品味还是一如既往地糟糕。”他撇撇嘴，毫不掩饰脸上的鄙夷，“你是认真的吗？红花蓝底的窗帘？”

Thor撅着屁股趴在地上，翻箱倒柜地找他的纱布和药品。“那也比你之前往客厅里挂墨绿色的窗帘好，”听见Loki的话，他头也不回地把刚刚翻出来的一小卷纱布搁到一旁，又开始摸索他的麻醉剂，“你把我们的客厅折腾得像个鬼屋。”

“我那叫高雅，你懂个屁。”Loki说着又要开始扣他的伤口，结果他刚把手伸过去就被Thor抓住了手腕。Thor几不可闻地叹了口气，他实在不明白Loki这股自毁倾向究竟是打哪来的，一般人腿上中了个子弹早就疼得受不了了，这个小疯子居然还想着用手去抓。

“别动，”他捏了捏Loki的手，低声警告道，“你想因为伤口感染而当场暴毙吗？”

Loki把手从Thor的手心里抽出来，盯着Thor拿过一只长镊子，反驳道：“你要是不赶紧把这个子弹取出来，我才会因为失血过多当场暴毙。”

Thor捏着镊子，他的手微微有些颤抖。Loki的那颗弹片陷得不深，算是比较好取的那种。但就算他当初在医学院中学习过扎实的基础知识，后来又给自己取过无数次弹片，Thor还是紧张得不行。只因为这次他取弹片的对象不是别人，而是Loki。

这个可怜的金发男人满脑子都是诸如‘万一他没能把弹片全部取出来怎么办？’‘万一麻药没起作用Loki疼了怎么办？’‘万一他手抖伤到Loki了怎么办？’等充满哲理性的问题。

他捏着镊子犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是实在等得不耐烦的Loki的一句话把他的思绪拉了回来。

“金发妞，”Loki皱着眉，语气中带着一股深深的嫌弃，“你到底行不行？再这么拖下去我估计真的会因为失血过多而死的。”

Thor深吸了一口气，不再想那些有的没的，转而专心致志地对付那颗小小的弹片。麻药的药效没有马上就到，但全程Loki哼都没有哼一声。可是Thor知道Loki并非不疼，因为他看到Loki的手一直紧紧捏着他摆在一旁的抱枕，在上面留下五个深深的指甲印。他咬着牙，把最后一块碎弹片夹了出来扔到盘子里，而后给Loki的伤口再次消毒，剪了段干净的纱布轻轻覆上去。

“天啊，”Thor低头包扎着止血的绷带，仍然因为刚才的那几个弹片而心悸不已，“你究竟是怎么把自己弄成这个样子的。”

Loki疼得眼眶中聚满了眼泪，一双绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的。刚刚他为了不哼出声几乎咬破自己的下嘴唇，此刻听到Thor问话，想也没想就扔给Thor了一个白眼。“我哪儿知道，”他没好气地随口胡扯道，声音仍因为疼痛而有些颤抖，“我就准备去附近的超市买点东西，结果还没等我走过去就被一颗不知从哪儿射过来的子弹打中的腿。”

Thor对于他这个理由显然不太满意，他将绷带打了个蝴蝶结，而后毫不意外地收到了Loki的强烈抗议。他按下Loki伸过来准备解开绷带的手，用行动宣布抗议无效。“那上回酒店里你在躲谁？”他抛出一个心里压了很久的疑问，“别跟我说你在跟别人玩捉迷藏。”

“你什么意思？”Loki冷冷地盯着他，仿佛盯着一个巨大的蠢蛋，“别跟我说你觉得我是电视剧里演的什么黑手党教父。”

黑手党教父当然不是你。Thor心里嘀嘀咕咕。教父一共有两个，个个都是五十多岁的老头子，一个还是他自己的顶头上司，怎么可能有Loki这么年轻。但是他没把上面的话说出来，而是皱了皱眉，眼中是化不去的浓浓的担心。

“我没什么意思，只是怕你遇到危险。”他站起来，简单收拾了下桌子上的东西，然后把Loki抱了起来向卧室走去，“抱歉，我的公寓不大，没有客卧。你今晚可以先睡到我的卧室，我去睡沙发。”

Loki这次倒没有挣扎，只是安静地任由Thor抱着他。他一直沉默地低着头，脸上的表情晦暗不清。就在Thor以为他不会回答的时候，才听到他轻不可闻的声音。

“我之前欠了钱，上次债主找上门，我是因为要躲债才藏起来。”Loki抓着Thor的衣服领子，乖顺地小声解释道，“但这次我真的不知道为什么那里会有人开枪打到我，我说了，那应该只是个意外。”而后他抬起头，碧绿的眼睛直视着Thor，他眼眶里刚才聚起来的泪水还没有散去，此刻显得可怜兮兮的，“我真的不是什么黑手党教父。”

Loki并不爱哭，他每次都只是把泪水蕴在眼眶里，一滴不肯流出来。偏偏Thor最怕见到他这幅样子，所以每次Loki只要露出这个表情，Thor什么事都能如他的愿。

于是这次也不例外。Thor看着他蒙了层雾气的眼睛，终是舍不得看他哭。他把Loki放在床上，替他铺好被子，而后如过去一样轻轻摸了摸Loki的头发。“我知道你不是，”他安抚地说，声音轻柔得不可思议，“哪里有这么爱哭的黑手党教父。”

结果下一秒他就又被Loki白了一眼，那个刚刚还要哭不哭的家伙此刻正趾高气扬地坐在他的床上，一副尾巴要翘上天的模样。“你才爱哭。”Loki躺下去，拉着被子蒙住自己的头，“我们之中谁才是那个切菜切到手都能流十来分钟眼泪的？”

“……”Thor瞪着那个又把自己缩成一团的人，恨不得把他闷死在被子里。他不就是有次切辣椒切破了手，结果辣椒糊伤口上了，疼得他掉了几滴生理性的眼泪吗？！当时他才二十五岁，而且那也只有一次，至不至于被Loki拿来嘲笑这么久。

Thor站在原地想了想，还是咽不下这口气。他忿忿地去揭Loki的被子，结果被后者一手拽进了被子里，两个人在床上跟疯子一样打了好几个滚。期间Loki的伤口被压到了一两次，导致Thor被他报复地踢了好几脚。

这么做的后果就是最后Thor还是没能睡成沙发，原因是Loki闹到最后困了，就干脆靠到他身上睡了过去。Thor不想吵醒Loki，再加上他本身也很怀念从前搂着Loki睡觉的日子。于是他干脆抱着蜷成球的Loki，侧身躺在床上一起睡了。


	4. Chapter 4

杀手准则4：执行完任务后，记得及时回公司，而不是跑去跟别人同居。

 

Loki醒来的时候正好有一缕清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进来，他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，低下头才发现自己晚上睡得腰酸背痛的原因在哪。

他们睡得像两个叠在一起的汤匙，Thor从背后抱着他，将他整个圈在臂弯里。Thor的脑袋耷拉在他的脖颈处，他金色的发丝散落了一两根在Loki的肩膀上。Loki不舒服地挪动了一下自己的腿，小心翼翼地不去惊醒还在熟睡的Thor。

他的腿现在已经疼得不那么厉害了，但当他挪动的时候，伤口还是会轻微地发出一些阵痛。但那不是什么问题，Loki皱起眉，他后面这个还在睡的金发男人才是问题。

平心而论，他非常感谢Thor昨天将他带回来，帮他包扎腿上的伤口。他昨天没有车子，如果真要自己走回来，估计得耗费很长时间。所以尽管Loki永远也不会将这点感谢宣之于口，他也会一直放在心里。这次他欠了Thor一个人情，以后他必须还上。

可问题就出在带他回来的人是Thor。如果说是其他什么人帮他，事情就不会这么难办了，Loki手上的关系网足够他在随便什么地方给这些人行个方便。但Thor不一样，因为他早已在Loki的‘最不想见到的人’的列表上荣登榜首。他们是前夫，还是分手方式不那么和平的前夫。这次Loki被他带回来，必然会把他们两个的事情搅和得更复杂。

他环视四周，飞快地在心里计算究竟怎么样才能在不惊动Thor的前提下从他的臂弯中脱身出来，然后离开这里。但他转动头部的动作显然已经唤醒了Thor，后者睡眼惺忪地收紧臂弯，又把Loki抱得更紧了些。

“你醒了？”他迷迷糊糊地问，并在Loki的肩膀上落下一个轻吻，“饿了的话我去给咱们准备早餐。”

Loki因为那个吻晃了一下神。尽管他早已将他们之间所有的记忆深深埋起来，但他仍记得Thor的这种吻。曾经每天早晨Thor醒来的时候，都会在他身上落下一个吻。有时在肩膀，有时在耳根，有时在胳膊。每当此时，Thor会用细碎的胡茬轻轻磨蹭着他，然后低声询问他早餐想吃什么。

Loki几不可闻地叹了口气，他拉回自己的思绪，从Thor的怀里挣出来。

“不用了，”他坐起来，然后不幸地发现自己因为睡姿原因又落了枕，“我一会儿就走。”

Thor听到他说要走，蓝眼睛眨了眨，人彻底清醒了。“什么？”他半坐起来，被子滑到他的腰间，露出健壮的胸肌，“你要去哪儿？”

“我回自己的公寓。” Loki扶着自己的脖子，转动着它试图让它恢复正常。他伸手从床头拉过来昨天晚上扔在床头的T恤，而后皱眉盯着它上面蹭上去的一小点血迹。最后他决定那只是他昨天不小心抹上去的，毕竟当时他满手都是血，沾上去一些也情有可原。

“但是你这样怎么回去？”Thor看向他还打着绷带的腿，“你连路都走不了。别告诉我你准备单腿跳回去。”

Loki被他语气里的同情惹恼了，他回过头，狠狠瞪着Thor那双关切的眼睛：“不用费心，我能走。”

“那你从这儿走到卧室门口试试看。”Thor靠在床头不为所动，他抬起下巴指了指卧室的门，“你要能正常走过去，我就放你回去。”

Loki又瞪了他一眼。而后他扶着床沿慢慢站起来，才刚迈出一步，腿上的伤口就开始疼。他咬着牙，极力调整着自己的步伐，试图走得更平稳一些，结果下一秒纱布上就开始有渗血的痕迹。当他坚持着走到卧室门口的时候，已经是满身满头的细汗。他的腿疼得厉害，早上低血糖带来的眩晕感雪上加霜地令他眼前发黑。就在他扒着门框，身体因为眩晕感而轻轻摇晃时，一双有力的手托住了他。

“你这个逞强的毛病什么时候能改。”Thor的声音在身后响起，而后他把Loki又抱到了床上，半跪下去帮他重新包扎，“你不乐意去医院，就勉强你在这里待一段时间。等你腿好了，你想去哪儿都可以。”

Loki没有答话。他低着头，抿着唇注视着蹲在那里帮他包扎的Thor。后者专注地拆开Loki的绷带，拿过药瓶上好药后又把它重新绑好。他的动作极其仔细，仿佛在对待什么最精巧的工艺品。

这种感觉很奇怪。他们是彼此的前夫，而五年前是Loki离开了他。通常来讲，婚姻里被离开的那一方心里总会有些不满。但Thor不一样，他除了在最开始表达过愤怒以外，后来对待Loki一直都一如既往地好，仿佛他们之间从无嫌隙。可他们不是毫无嫌隙的，Loki很清楚，他们之间相隔的是一条几不可越的鸿沟。他们的人生曾经相交，但之后理应渐行渐远，而不是像这样。

Thor绑好了手中的绷带，他感觉到Loki的视线，想也没想便抬头冲Loki露出一个笑容。

“好了，”他站起来，对上Loki直愣愣的目光，有些困惑地凑了上去，“你在想什么？”

Loki忽然就觉得他那熠熠生辉的笑容很是刺眼，他回过神，故意板起一张脸，伸手推开Thor凑过来的脑袋：“没什么。”

Thor被他推开也毫不介意，他伸手摸了摸Loki的头发，唇边的笑意仍然没有收回去。“好吧，”他说，“你在这里等我，别乱跑。早餐一会儿就好。”

Loki丢给他一个白眼，毫不客气地把他赶去做饭。然而在Thor真的去厨房了以后，他又觉得周围太安静，不适应了。他的腿依旧在疼，Loki盯着空荡荡的房间发了一会儿呆，然后干脆缩进被子，放任Thor的气息将自己包围。

 

 

他蒙着被子躺了一会儿，最终还是受不了太过安静的房间。Loki又皱着眉看了一眼身上沾血的T恤，决定把它脱下来洗了。他换上Thor摆在旁边的睡袍，松松垮垮地将其束在腰间，而后无视了Thor那个‘别乱跑’的要求，扶着墙单脚往厨房跳去。

等他跳到厨房已经是五分多钟以后的事了。Loki扒着厨房的门框缓了一口气，要知道只凭借着一条腿行动的确不是件容易的事，这么短短的一段路走下来，他已经是上气不接下气了。Thor正背对着他，低头专心地对付手里的鸡蛋。Loki瞪着那颗鸡蛋看了一会儿，在Thor敲碎第二个之前出声阻止了他。

“不，”他倚着门框，气还没有喘匀，“不要鸡蛋。”

Thor被他的声音一吓，手抖了抖，那颗倒霉的鸡蛋就从他手中溜了下去。他们俩眼睁睁地看着它‘吧嗒’一声磕到了桌子上，然后碎了一片蛋花。

“可是，”Thor的声音听起来有点委屈，他愣愣地看着那片蛋花，“我刚刚正准备给你煎个鸡蛋，我记得你以前喜欢吃的……等等，”他又眨了眨眼，而后猛地反应过来，上前一把扶住了Loki，弯下腰瞧他的伤口，“你怎么过来了？伤口有没有渗血？”

Loki推开他，往后挪了挪，Thor语气中的关切令他不太舒服。“我跳过来的，没渗血。”而后他瞧见Thor糊了满身满桌台的鲜榨果汁，不禁皱起眉，“你把榨汁机踢翻了？”

Thor低下头，好似才注意到自己把厨房折腾成了什么样。他不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，结果又把那些黏糊糊的果汁沾到头发上去了：“没有，我只是榨果汁的时候水果加多了，结果我一盖盖子，就成这样了……所以，场面不太雅观。”

这已经不是不雅观了，这是极其不雅观。Loki心想。他盯着Thor头发上的那搓愚蠢的果汁，心里没来由地升起一股恼火。他面无表情地站在原地，忽的伸手把Thor狠狠推到了桌台上。Thor被推得尾椎撞到了桌台，他眨眨眼，好似还完全没有反应过来是怎么回事。“什么——”他不明所以地痛呼了一声，“Loki你做什…”

“闭嘴。”Loki截断了他的话，而后扶着Thor的腿慢慢蹲了下去。他大腿上的伤口让这个半蹲的动作不太方便，他将重心移到另一条没受伤的腿上，一手扒着Thor的腿以免自己摔倒。  
他抬手抚摸上Thor两腿之间的位置，即便那里现在还没有反应，但大小也已经相当可观。Loki吞了吞口水，深吸了一口气，然后凑头隔着裤子的布料舔上了它。

Loki一向讨厌欠别人的人情，尤其是讨厌欠Thor的。他不知道该如何还上这个人情，他也不想再拖下去。因为每当Thor关切地注视着他的时候，他就觉得心里发酸，这种酸意令他浑身不痛快。于是，Loki选择以这种方式来报答Thor，他知道Thor会喜欢它的。

Thor已经被他的动作吓懵了，他目瞪口呆地看着Loki蹲在那里隔着裤子舔弄他的阴茎，这种视觉冲击对于这个金发男人实在是有些太大了。要知道就算曾经在他们结婚的时候Loki也没有给他口交过多少次，但是他现在似乎正准备这么做。

“Loki，你…”他结结巴巴地问，惊讶得舌头半天都没理顺，“你在做什么？”

Loki看他眼神仿佛在看一个傻子。“舔你的阴茎。”他停下舔弄的动作，丢给他一个白眼，“你是不懂‘舔’这个动作，还是不懂‘阴茎’这个词，小处男？”

Thor被他直白的话语弄得瑟缩了一下，他还是没反应过来。“我知道你在舔我的…”他停顿了一下才吐出那个过于色情的词，“…阴茎。我只是不明白你为什么这么做。”

“我乐意。”Loki又扔给他一个白眼，而后他再次低下头用嘴包住了那个部位。这会儿它已经半勃了，正将裤子布料撑起一个明显的形状。Loki用唇舌勾勒着它的形状，将那块布料舔得湿湿的，颜色比别处都深了一些。他另一只手缓缓地抚摸着他刚刚舔过的地方，把它的形状弄得更明显了。然后他满意地听到了Thor粗重的喘息声，Loki在心里冷冷地笑了起来。  
看，他就说Thor会喜欢。

刚刚Thor榨水果的时候也溅了一些果汁到裤子上，Loki盯着它们看了一会儿，突然做出了一件连他自己也不相信他会做的事。他伸出舌尖，将上面所有的果汁全部舔净，而后他抬起头，绿眼睛正对上Thor的视线。

“你的确把水果加太多了，”他色情地舔了舔唇，也不知是在回味果汁还是在回味些别的什么，“真甜。”

Thor看着他露出来的那一点点粉嫩的舌尖滑过嘴唇，下身不觉又胀了许多。他握着Loki的肩膀，以防Loki因为伤口没法保持平衡而栽下去，硬的发烫的阴茎贴着Loki的脸颊。“Loki，”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“别……你不喜欢这样的。”

Loki看着他上下滚动的喉结轻轻笑了起来，他又摸了摸Thor的老二。“你想操我的嘴吗？”他隔着裤子亲吻了一下Thor的活儿，那里烫得惊人，口中的话越来越下流，“我可是很喜欢你的大锤子。所以，想就说出来。”

他说完便退开了一些，饶有兴趣地盯着Thor天人交战。他还在无意识地舔着自己的嘴唇，视线露骨地注视着Thor鼓起来的裆部。半分钟以后，他听到了Thor自暴自弃的回答。“是的，”他喘息着说，“含住我，Loki。”

Loki满意地笑了。他重新凑上前，干脆利落地将Thor的裤子扒了下来。在脱下Thor的裤子以后，他不禁吸了口气，语气半惊讶半调侃。“噢，”他挑起一只眉毛，“你是猜到我会给你口交了？连内裤都不穿？”

Thor勃起的阴茎暴露在空气中，骄傲地挺立着，而他的主人却窘迫不已。“我…我没有猜到…”Thor尴尬地张了张嘴，花费了一些时间组织自己的语言，“我今天早上洗了之前的那条内裤，然后我没有干净内裤换了，所以…”

“你真色情。”Loki不置可否地看了他一眼，然后张口含住了他的老二。它的确很大，尽管Loki努力张大嘴也只能含下它的一半。他艰难地用舌头舔弄着它，努力地勾勒过上面的每一寸纹理。他抬起手，慢条斯理地抚摸着另一半他没有含住的部分，手指在上面轻轻打着转。他的手在Thor的阴茎上没有停留过多的时间，只一会儿便转而去抓Thor的阴囊。

“你这里这么鼓，不知道能射出来多少？”他轻轻摸了摸Thor鼓鼓的阴囊，松口换了下气，“你能用它们喂饱我吗？射进我嘴里，用你的精液填满我的胃…”

他没能说完，因为Thor被他的下流话拨撩得伸手一下子捏住了他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴。Thor的手劲大了些，捏的Loki有点疼。他发出了一声细碎的痛呼，而后不情愿地再次随着Thor捏他的力道含住了那根阴茎。

Thor这会儿也意识到他把Loki捏疼了，他愧疚地摸了摸Loki的头发，正准备说些道歉的话，结果还没等他说出来，下一秒就被Loki舔得晕晕乎乎，什么也说不出来。他的手搭在Loki的后颈上，无意识地摩挲着它。他感到Loki的舌头顺着他的龟头一路向上舔到他的阴茎根部，而后在他的阴囊上落下一些细碎的吻。Loki的手指轻轻滑过他的会阴，在上面打着转。Thor仰起头，整个人沉浸在情欲中，手无意识地按着Loki的后颈让他吞得更深。

Loki被他这突然的一按，毫无防备地几乎吞下了整根阴茎。Thor的龟头顶上他的喉咙，顶得他有些干呕。他的眼眶红了一片，喉咙上的不适令他的泪水一下子涌上来，嘴上却更加卖力地吞咽着。他吮吸着Thor的老二，腮帮子随着吮吸的动作向下凹了一些。

他的心里酸涩不已，心里突然委屈了起来。他想念Thor，疯狂地想念着。他想念Thor的触碰，也想念Thor的关心。他已经很久没有这么想Thor了，过去的五年里他一直给自己灌输着一个念头，那就是他不爱Thor。他离开Thor是对的，因为Loki根本不爱Thor，他终于摆脱了那个大型跟屁虫，他终于摆脱了无聊的婚姻生活，他自由了。

可现在这一刻，他无比清晰地意识到，他还爱着Thor。他一边骂着自己不争气，一边还停不下这种爱。但他回不去了，Loki想，他再也回不去了。五年前是他自己丢下的离婚协议书，是他自己放弃了那种生活。现在Thor不要他了，他对Loki好仅仅只是因为他们以前认识，而这个金发男人是那么好心，他对谁都会这么好的。

毕竟Thor连他们的婚戒都扔了，他们现在充其量只能算是偶尔上床的炮友。Loki自己也拉不下那个脸再去求他回头，并且他再也没有能力去爱上另一个人。

Loki扒着Thor腿的那只手收紧了些，像是抓住一根救命稻草似的抓着Thor的腿。他整个人摇摇欲坠，腿上的伤口又开始疼了。他没有去管他的腿是否渗血，只是大口吞吐着Thor的老二，用力吮吸着它。他听见Thor在他头顶喘息着，他的手抚摸着Loki的肩胛骨。Thor顶得他的喉咙难受极了，他的眼泪越聚越多，最终几滴泪水顺着他的眼角掉了下来。

Thor被他舔得大脑放空，脑子里混乱一片。但意识中还有一点牢牢记着Loki腿上还有伤，他捉着Loki的肩膀帮Loki保持平衡。他的胯随着Loki吞吐的节奏挺动着，一下下地操进Loki嘴里的最深处。

Thor意识到自己快要高潮了，他本想将老二抽出来，奈何Loki死死地吸着他，坚决不松口。Thor想推开他，他却越扒越紧。于是最后他还是没忍住，实打实地射到了Loki的喉咙里。射出来的那一刻Thor低下头，正对上Loki那双湿漉漉的眼睛。

他知道Loki在委屈，但他不知道为什么。所以他只是伸手用拇指擦去Loki眼角的泪水，口中喃喃着安慰的话语。

“别哭，Loki，”他轻声说，将自己的老二从Loki口中抽出来，然后把依旧蹲着的Loki抱了起来，“别哭。”


	5. Chapter 5

杀手准则5：如果实在做不到上一条，起码试着联系一下公司，而不是认命地同居下去。

 

“蠢货！谁让你买这么多茄子了？！”

在连续三天遭受了Thor为他准备的‘早上煎蛋中午鸡排晚上西红柿’的地狱般的食谱之后，Loki总算明白了让Thor做饭就是一场灾难。于是为了不让自己见到煎蛋鸡排西红柿就吐出来，他不顾自己腿上还有伤的事实，强行霸占了Thor的厨房，自己挑起了做饭的大梁。

然后这个金发大个子就被赶出去买菜了。Loki恶作剧地故意给他胳膊上挎了一个巨大的竹篮子，并且在Thor离开公寓之前十分详细地交代了一番他需要的食材。从前他们结婚的时候都是Loki去买菜的，所以这次Thor第一次去采购食材，Loki可谓是极其不放心。他把需要的每一种食材都列在了一张清单上，而后把这份清单折起来搁在Thor的衬衣口袋里，生怕后者忘了一个。

这天Loki准备做烧茄子。他千叮咛万嘱咐着Thor千万不要忘记买茄子，不然今天中午就没饭吃。Thor的耳朵都要被他磨出茧子了，他连连点头，拍胸脯保证一定不会忘了茄子的。  
可Loki怎么也想不到，Thor就真的给他买了一大袋茄子回来。实打实的，一大袋。这些茄子别说Loki这顿烧茄子用了，就算他们连续吃上一个礼拜的烧茄子也嫌多。

Loki单腿站在桌台边，腰上围着Thor的印花围裙。他瞪着那一大袋茄子，恨不得把它们全扔到Thor头上去。Thor呆呆地立在原地，似乎完全没有反应过来到底是怎么回事。“怎么了？”他睁着一双蓝眼睛，无辜地看着Loki，活像一个干了坏事还不自知的金毛犬，“你不是要买茄子吗？”

Loki抓起一根茄子，怒气冲冲地蹦到Thor旁边。“对，我是要买茄子，”他恶狠狠地用那根茄子戳着Thor的胸肌，“但我没有让你买这么多！你当我们有几个人吃饭？你想顿顿都吃茄子吗？？”

Thor低头愣愣地看着那根茄子，Loki修长的手指正绕过它，他抓得太过用力，以至于指尖都微微泛白。Thor一直很喜欢Loki的手，它长得很好看，以前他就喜欢在晚上他们看电视的时候抓着Loki的手指玩。

有时他们在家看电影，Thor便会带回来一大桶爆米花。当Loki抱着大桶爆米花缩在沙发上看得入迷时，他会不自觉地时不时捏一两颗爆米花喂给Thor。每当此时Thor就会十分自觉地张嘴连他的指尖也一起含住——当然这么做的后果就是被Loki狠狠拍开，但他依旧乐此不疲。

Thor这么想着，忽然就神使鬼差地伸手握住了那只手。

Loki的手和五年前一样，依旧很白。唯一不同的就是五年前他被Thor喂得很好，手上还有点肉，捏起来软乎乎的。而现在那只手骨节分明，一点也不好捏了。Thor用指腹摩挲着Loki的手背，在心里暗暗下决心要把他重新喂到以前的那个标准体重。

Loki见他一副愣愣的样子，还抓着自己的手不放，气就不打一处来。他用力抽了几下手，奈何Thor握得太紧，他硬是没挣开。Thor的手心很热，就像他本人一样散发着阳光般的温暖。那种暖意一直顺着Loki的手背向上爬，一路爬到了他心脏的位置。Loki知道自己的耳尖红了，他咬了咬唇，将此归结为Thor的手太热了，并决定要讨厌这种感觉。

“你干什么？”他恼羞成怒地瞪着Thor，手却仍紧张得抓着那根茄子，指甲将它的表皮扣出了几个小坑，“放开我的手。”

Thor没有理这句命令。他只是拉着Loki的手，将那个刚刚还拿着根茄子挑三拣四的小混蛋拽到自己怀里。

他轻轻地啃咬着Loki微微张开的唇，他看得出来这个张牙舞爪的家伙现在正在发呆，但Thor并不打算叫他，因为Loki迷迷瞪瞪的样子让他带上了几分孩子气，很是可爱。Thor舔弄着那张柔软的嘴唇，将上面的干皮全部舔掉，直到Loki原本还有些发干的嘴唇重新变得湿润了才作罢。

“别闹脾气了，我已经想到怎么解决这些茄子了。”Thor轻哄着，他拿过Loki手里那根惨遭蹂躏的茄子，将它扔到一边，而后另一只手抚上Loki的后颈，将他抱了起来。

Loki被他吻得迷迷瞪瞪，连自己被Thor抱到桌台上了也没发现，在Thor脱下他长裤的时候他甚至还顺从地抬手乖乖环住了Thor的脖颈。Thor飞快地剥下他的裤子，并小心地避开他腿上的伤口，而后他将Loki两条修长的腿分开，露出粉嫩色的穴口。Thor盯着它看了一会儿，低头在Loki的膝盖上落下一个轻吻。

“什么…？”Loki迷糊地看了一眼自己的下身，在发现自己的下体对于眼前这个金发大个儿来讲可以称得上是一览无余时猛地回过了神，他抬腿一脚踹上Thor的肩膀，“…你他妈是精虫上脑了？！”

Thor被他踹得不由倒退了一步，他委屈地揉了揉吃痛的肩膀，又回来去抓Loki还在乱踢的两条腿。“我这不是在帮你解决多余的茄子吗…”他捉住Loki的脚腕，放在嘴边亲了一下，“我做完以后，保证茄子能用光。”

Loki都要给他气笑了。他恶狠狠拿起一旁搁在案板上的菜刀，威胁地在Thor眼前晃来晃去：“你要是一会儿把茄子用不完，我就把你那玩意儿割下来跟茄子一块儿煲汤喝。”

Thor因为他砍下去的那个动作瑟缩了一下，他毫不怀疑要真把这小疯子惹急了他真能把自己那玩意儿剁下来。他挑了一个形状合适的茄子放在水龙头底下洗了洗，而后掀起Loki腰上围的花围裙，掰开Loki的臀瓣轻轻把它推了进去。

Loki在Thor往进推的时候就疼得出了一身汗，他愤怒地抬腿又踢了Thor一脚，结果他抬的是受伤的那条腿，这狠狠一脚扯动了他的伤口，令他又出了一身汗。

“蠢货！”他恼火地抓起一个洗菜盆子就去砸Thor。下一秒却被Thor操纵的那根茄子顶到了敏感处，整个人摇晃了一下，扔掉洗菜盆又去搂Thor的脖子，以免自己摔下去，“…你解决多余茄子的方法，嗯…”他喘息了一下，脑袋埋到了Thor的颈窝里，“…就是把它塞到我里面？”

“是，”Thor专心致志地对付手里那根茄子，用它撞击着Loki的敏感点，听到问话，他伸手摸了摸Loki挺立的老二，俯身吻了吻它，“你看，你不是挺喜欢的吗？”

Loki又想骂他，但他被顶得除了呻吟什么也说不出来。于是只得闭上眼睛，有气无力地躺到桌台上任由Thor折腾。

 

之后他们又把阵地挪到了沙发上，理由是Loki觉得厨房的桌台太冰躺着不舒服。期间Thor抱着他的时候他们还在接吻，所以走得踉踉跄跄。Thor不小心绊倒了一盏落地灯，而Loki垂在半空中的腿踢翻了Thor新买的花瓶。而在Thor把他放到沙发上之后，Loki却再也不肯让Thor把茄子放进去了。

“为什么…”Thor像个沮丧的金毛犬一样垂头丧气地举着那根茄子，眼巴巴地盯着Loki并得严严实实的腿，“你都还硬着，而且…”他犹豫了一下，“你不是说用不完茄子就要把我那玩意儿切下来煲汤吗？”

Loki咬牙切齿地瞪着他，他简直都要怀疑Thor是不是所有肌肉都长到老二上了，导致他的脑子里空空如也。他拉过一个抱枕，冲着Thor的脑袋就丢了过去：“说茄子你就真只用茄子，你要是再不把你的阴茎换进来，我就真的拿你的老二煲汤。”

Thor因为这句话的意思愣了愣，而后他飞快地扔掉茄子，拉开Loki的腿作势就要往里捅。这么做的后果就是又被Loki蹬了一脚，后者磨着后牙槽，恨不得身上有把匕首捅死这个蠢货算了：“润滑剂！”

Thor火急火燎地从茶几装杂物的筐中翻出来了一管润滑剂，而Loki已经懒得问为什么连客厅茶几上都会有这种东西了。他拔开它的盖子，用力将一整管都挤到了自己手上。然后他重新打开Loki的双腿，将手指慢慢送了进去。

这次扩张他们并没有用太多时间，毕竟之前Thor用茄子都做过一遍扩张了。于是到第三根指头的时候，Thor终于得以抽出手，将自己早就硬的发疼的老二一寸一寸推了进去。

尽管做过扩张，但Loki还是疼得要命。他的两条腿盘在Thor腰上，整个人一边疼得发抖一边还贪婪地扒着Thor的脖子不要命地往下坐，想要让体内那根老二进得更深。Thor不得不托住他的屁股，阻止这个小疯子因为一下坐到底而受伤。可Loki刚刚确实被那根茄子频频触碰敏感点，却得不到彻底的纾解，这会儿见Thor托住他，委屈得发出了一两声呜咽。

“松开我，”他搂着Thor的脖子，整个人在Thor怀里扭来扭去，“我要你送进去。”

“不行，“Thor见他扭得厉害，唯恐他一个不注意掉下沙发又压着伤口，只得又伸手把他往怀里带了带，“太着急你会受伤。”

Loki因为情欲眼眶红了一片，见Thor还在磨蹭，气得他把沙发上另一个抱枕也丢了出去。“你是认真的吗？”他拨开Thor托在自己屁股上的手，整个人顿时往下沉了一截子，疼得他脸色惨白，“…在你把你的老二插在我屁股里的时候，你居然想要慢慢来？”

Thor盯着他看了一会儿，眼神暗了暗。“这可是你说的，”他把Loki的腿拉得更大了些，挺身将整根阴茎都挤了进去，“一会儿别又疼得哭起来。”

事实证明，Loki确实没有疼得哭出来，他甚至连一滴眼泪都没有掉——他彻底被操懵了。他挂在Thor身上，像个婊子一样随着Thor动作的节奏疯狂地动着腰。他们的连接处发出淫靡的撞击声，Loki无意识地扣紧了沙发，指甲在Thor的真皮沙发上抓出一道长长的划痕。而Thor也好不到哪去，Loki该死得紧，紧致的甬道不断开合着，Thor只得用尽全力才能忍住不缴械投降。

他们的身体依旧无比契合，Thor精准地找到Loki最敏感的那个点，调整角度用力朝着它撞击了过去，而后他满意地听见Loki发出了一声长长的呻吟。情意迷乱间，Thor俯身去亲吻Loki微微喘息的唇，他吮吸着Loki的唇齿，将对方的呻吟全部吞了下去。

“Loki…”他松开Loki的唇，他们的津液在彼此之间拉出一道长长的银丝。Loki的眼神因情欲而有些涣散，听见Thor叫他，他迷迷瞪瞪地应了一声，鼻音软软糯糯的，活像只迷糊的小奶猫，这让Thor不禁怜惜地摸了摸他的脸颊，在他的额头上轻轻吻了吻，“我爱……”

他没能说完，因为Loki的手掌下一刻便覆上了他的嘴。Thor讶异地低下头，正对上一双清澈干净的绿眼睛。

“不，Thor，这可不是什么做爱的时候应该说的话。”他整个人从脖子往上都被情欲染上了一层潮红，Loki一手挡在他唇边不让他出声，另一手勾着他的脖子，抬高了腰让Thor的老二插得更深，“你现在应该做的，是狠狠操我。”

于是Thor照做了。他掐着Loki的腰，把他从沙发上捞起来。Loki立即环住他的脖子，他的腿还半挂在Thor腰上，无意识地磨蹭着Thor的腰际。Thor像是不要命似的抽插着Loki，后者几乎要被他操坏了。他的后穴红肿不堪，脸色疼得煞白，他的手有气无力地在Thor背上胡乱抓着，口中又是呻吟又是呜咽。

Thor本来怕他太疼，可每次他稍微慢下来一点时，Loki便会挣扎着再把他的老二狠狠坐进去。故而几次之后，Thor干脆由着他，毫不客气地操了进去。他的每一下都操到了最深处，然后再整根拔出。每当Thor离开他的身体时，Loki都会抽噎着让他再进去。可当Thor进去了，他又开始挑三拣四地要Thor撞这儿撞那儿。Thor被他念叨得脑子乱成一团，只得将这个小混蛋压到自己怀里，狠狠亲上那张喋喋不休的唇。Loki被他亲得迷糊了，也就不再啰嗦，只是偶尔哼唧一两声，像只吃饱睡足的猫咪一样眯着眼睛任由Thor伺候他。

Loki觉得自己快射了，快感随着尾椎向上爬，以至于他的阴茎根本不需要触碰就可以得以释放。在他射出来之前，Thor一把捉住了他的阴茎，堵住他的马眼。Loki因为射不出来难受得呜咽着去踢他，却又被Thor抓住了脚踝。他亲吻着Loki脸上的每一寸皮肤，从眼睛一直吻到嘴唇。

“你爱我吗，Loki？”他近乎执念地一遍又一遍地问，尽管Loki此刻除了呻吟什么也说不出，“说你爱我，Loki，说你爱我，我就让你射。”

他们相互拥着彼此，心脏的跳动紧紧相连。Loki轻轻弯起嘴角，他拉开Thor按着他阴茎的手，声音轻的像是唇齿间的喃喃之语。

他说：“‘你爱我’。”

Thor因为这句答案愣了片刻，而后嘲弄地笑了出来。他握着Loki的腰把他翻了个个儿，让他半跪在沙发上，自己则换了另一个角度，抓着Loki浑圆的臀瓣用更大的力度操了进去。

 

当天下午Thor翻来覆去把Loki折腾着射了三四次，直到Loki再射不出来什么东西的时候，他才罢休。

他们抱着彼此在沙发上躺了一会儿。Thor平躺在沙发上，让Loki枕着他的胸口，后者正有一搭没一搭地用手指绕着Thor的金发玩。他这会儿腰酸背痛得什么也不想做，高潮的余韵令他昏昏沉沉，身上由情欲带来的热度退去之后，整个人都冷得要命。而此时正好有Thor这么个大热源躺在身边，Loki只想就这么抱着Thor睡过去。

可偏偏他就是不能如愿。就在他快睡着的时候，公寓的门铃响了。Loki气恼地磨了磨牙，搂着这个等身大抱枕不乐意撒手。他这幅扒着不放的小气样子令Thor的心中泛起一阵甜意，他抱着Loki的胳膊收了收，把他搂得愈发紧了。

“好了，”Thor摸了摸怀里那个小气鬼的头发，在他头顶亲了一口，“我去看看是谁，一会儿回来我们再接着睡。”

Loki这才撅起嘴巴，不情不愿地放开手。

Thor又在他唇上吻了一下，才从地板上拾起来刚刚被他们踢到地上的裤子给自己套上，转身向门口走去。

来者是Thor的那个邻居，一个未到中年就秃了顶的年轻男人。刚才Loki跟Thor闹得动静有点大，这个倒霉蛋就带着治安片警过来敲门了。

“Thor，我刚刚听到你们家传出挺大动静的，你还好……”他探头进来，话说到一半时声音戛然而止。因为当他看进来的时候，映入眼帘的就是一个只穿了裤子的Thor和一个除了腰上围了一条围裙之外浑身都光溜溜的Loki。

那个青年愣了愣，声音中透着一股浓重的尴尬，但也就愣了那么三秒钟，随即便快速地转了过来。他有点不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，眼神在Thor和Loki之间飘了好几个来回：“那个，Thor，你下星期天可以带着你的男朋友来参加我儿子的一岁生日宴吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

杀手准则6：拥有一个像杀手这样的高危职业，是不适合收养孩子的。

 

“想都别想，我不坐轮椅。”Loki在Thor的扶手沙发上缩成一团，恨不得假装面前那个金发大个不存在。

Thor站在他对面，手上还拎着一个他前几天才从eBay上买来的轻质轮椅。由于Loki实在是在这个小公寓里闷得太久了，整整五天时间他甚至都没有出过门。在Loki威胁Thor要是再不让他出门见见外面的阳光他就真的准备把他们两个都干掉之后，后者终于妥协，决定带着Loki出一次门。

“可你腿还没有好！”Thor按着太阳穴试图说服他，他感到自己的脑仁在突突得疼，“你准备让我抱着你去超市吗？”

Loki瞪了他一眼，然后狠狠地盯住那个轮椅，仿佛它是什么洪水猛兽。

其实倒不是说Loki真的有那么讨厌这个轮椅，毕竟它只是个崭新的轮椅，跟Loki并没有什么血海深仇。但坐在轮椅上面被Thor推出去？这个怎么想他都觉得不舒服极了。作为一个强势惯了的人，他实在无法忍受自己像个残疾人一样坐着轮椅在光天化日之下晃悠，更别提推轮椅的那个人还是Thor。

“但是我的腿已经好了。”他皱着眉掀起自己的裤腿，露出腿上的伤口，“绷带要不是你拦着昨天就能拆，仅仅一个枪伤不可能拖这么久的。”

“那你能走吗？能走你就不用坐轮椅。”Thor把另一边摆着的拐杖往前推了推，语气无比坚决，“不然拐杖和轮椅二选一，没得商量。”

“……”

最后Loki还是选择了坐轮椅，因为Thor说如果他两个都不选，那Thor就把他放到超市的购物车里推着他走。Loki控制不住地去想象了一下那个画面，他像个小孩子一样盘腿坐在购物车里，怀里抱着准备买的东西，兴奋地指着货架上的各式各样新奇的东西……那个画面着实太过惊悚，以至于Loki没多想就选择了轮椅这个选项。

于是他们现在正站在超市卖奶粉的货架旁边，Thor推着Loki的轮椅，后者抱着他们刚刚挑好的商品。其实这本质上跟坐购物车也没什么区别，但Loki总觉得通过这种方式，他可以挽回一点所剩不多的颜面。

Loki抬头看着那一大架子的奶粉，无力感在心中盘旋不去。他们会来超市买奶粉完全是因为Thor当初一时口快，答应了那个邻居的邀请。Loki提起这事就生气，真不知道Thor是怎么那么自如地说Loki是他的男朋友，还大言不惭地答应说‘没问题我跟Loki一定会如期到场的’。他在心里愤愤不平，然后悄悄搓了个纸团扔到了Thor的领子里。

“所以我们究竟要买哪一种？”Loki沉默了足足有半分多钟，然后看向Thor，那个金发男人还完全没有意识到自己的领子刚刚已经被Loki当成了投篮框，“这么多奶粉看起来都差不多，就不能随便拿一个给他们带去吗？”

Thor一手拿着一个粉色桶装的奶粉，另一手拿了一包蓝色袋装的奶粉，正低头专心致志地研究它们的配料表。听见Loki问话，他摇了摇头，又去比对这两种奶粉的价格。“这些奶粉都是有区别的。”他指着货架左边的一列，“你看这一列，全都是婴儿奶粉。而右边的那列是成人奶粉。”

“好吧。”Loki翻了个白眼。给邻居的儿子带奶粉是Thor的主意，当然，Loki也同意这么做，毕竟提到婴儿，他们两个脑子里第一反应都是奶粉。可问题在于，他们谁也没有真正养过孩子，故而对于该买什么样子的奶粉一窍不通。而Loki自己是懒得琢磨这么多了，所以他就把研究奶粉的任务扔给了Thor，他自己则百无聊赖地坐在轮椅上，一上一下地抛着一个苹果玩：“那我们要不要顺便也把奶瓶什么的全买齐？要买就买一套。”反正刷的也是你的卡。当然这后半句他没有说出来，只是暗暗腹谤着。

Thor想了想，而后他把手上的那个粉色桶装的奶粉放到了Loki怀里：“也对，那我们现在去买奶瓶吧。”

后来Loki的乐趣就完全转为了哄骗Thor买各种各样的东西，以试图把他的卡刷爆。他一直特别有兴趣知道Thor的信用卡额度究竟有多少，以前他们结婚的时候，生活上的各类账单Loki一次也没管过，全是Thor付的钱。也不是说Loki没钱，只是Thor每次都抢着要付账，Loki也就乐得给自己存个小金库。

可别小看Loki的花钱能力，只要他愿意，他能在两个小时之内买下两套郊区的房子和一套市中心的公寓，仅仅是为了寻开心——是的，他真这么干过。然而就算这样，Loki也从没见过Thor信用卡额度超了的情况，于是这个谜团就一直留到了今天。

当然，这么做的代价就是，因为Thor得推他，所以Loki不得不抱着一个大大的篮子，里面装满了所有他们买的东西。最后在他们去收银台结账的时候，那个篮子里已经装满了奶粉、奶瓶、塑料玩具鸭子等等一系列给婴儿用的物品。

收银员看到他们两个大男人抱着这一堆东西过来，眼神瞬间变得无比的诡谲。当Thor弯腰把那些东西从篮子里一样一样拿出来的时候，她盯着Loki看了好半天。

“你们刚刚收养了一个小孩子？”她用仪器扫了一下那个塑料鸭子上面的条码，“提醒一下，你们忘了买纸尿裤。我女儿小时候最费这东西了。”

Loki瞪了Thor一眼——老天，他还在傻乎乎地笑——而后尽量彬彬有礼地冲那个正在泛滥母爱喋喋不休的收银员笑了笑：“不，我们是…”他顿了顿，硬生生把‘前夫’两个字憋了回去，“朋友。对，我们是朋友。”

此话一出，Thor的脸顿时就拉了下来，他阴沉着脸看向Loki，似乎想说什么却又没说出来。但Loki没有去管他，他只是岿然不动地坐在轮椅上，对于刚才的话作出一副信誓旦旦的样子。可他这个微妙的停顿显然让收银员误会了，她理解地看着他，目光里带了些怜悯。“不要紧的，”她说，“都已经是新时代了，同性恋也没什么。”她把他们买的东西全都装进了一个塑料袋，然后核对了一下账单递给Loki，“刷卡还是付现？”

“刷卡。”Loki没有去接账单，反而拿过了那个塑料袋抱在身前，而后他指了指Thor，“他付账。”

 

事实证明，这个聚会就是一个彻头彻尾的灾难。

Thor一进门就被男主人跟他的朋友们拽走了，只留下Loki坐在轮椅上和一群要命的家庭主妇周旋。Loki根本不是自愿的，如果非让他选一个，他宁愿去和那群中年男人唠嗑。但问题是，那边早已经挤成一疙瘩，他坐着轮椅压根就挤不进去。

于是他现在正端着一杯香槟，强迫自己耐着性子坐在那里听隔壁的怀特太太唠叨她刚刚满岁的儿子的从出生到现在每一天的生活上的小事情，顺便不断地向Thor投出谴责瞪视，那个金发男人自己聊得开心，完全没有想过Loki还在这里深陷泥潭，需要他来解救一下。当怀特太太终于讲到她儿子八个月的时候，Loki已经快把桌子上的香槟喝完了。

他看着只剩下一个底的香槟瓶子，深切地觉得自己需要一根烟——或者一瓶威士忌也好。Loki现在只想把自己灌醉过去，这样他就可以不用继续忍受怀特太太讲述一百零八种尿床方式了。但不凑巧，这里没有烟，也没有威士忌。因为是满岁宴，这种不健康的东西是不允许出现在这里的。

就在他正在纠结到底要不要一口喝光这杯子里所剩无几的香槟时，怀里忽的被塞进来了一个软软乎乎的东西。Loki低头去看，发现那是一个穿着浅蓝色婴儿服的宝宝。

“你可以帮我抱一下他吗？”怀特太太手忙脚乱地绕过沙发，风风火火地冲向了厨房。“抱歉，”她大声解释着，“我的炉子开了！”

Loki愣愣地看着怀里的那个正在呼吸的小团子，整个人都僵硬了。

这种感觉很奇怪，他此前从未抱过婴儿，而他自己婴孩时期的事早已忘得差不多，也从没有人告诉他他自己的童年是什么样的。Loki是在收容院长大的，那里面可没有什么兄友弟恭，凡是在那里长大的小孩，学会说话的同时就学会了口蜜腹剑，所以Loki也从没有什么机会抱过比他小的孩子，后来他当上杀手以后就更不可能有这个机会了。

而现在，他的怀里有一个小娃娃，它很小，也很软，闻起来还有一股奶香味。小婴儿生得粉雕玉琢，两个脸颊胖乎乎的，很是可爱。那小团子突然间换了个地方，本来张嘴要哭，却在看到Loki的那一瞬间改变了注意，只是睁着一双湛蓝的大眼睛溜溜地盯着Loki看。最后他咂咂嘴，抓着Loki的衣服，找了个舒服的姿势蜷了起来。

Loki盯着那个小婴儿看了许久，而后他做了一件连他自己也想不到的动作——他伸手戳了戳婴儿白嫩的脸蛋，引得小婴儿咯咯地笑了起来。

“他很可爱，对吗？”轻柔的女声从他头顶传了过来，Loki像被电了一般迅速地收回手，看向怀特夫人的目光里多了几分慌忙。但怀特夫人并没有责怪他戳自己儿子脸蛋的这个行为，相反，她轻轻笑了起来。

“没事的，”她在Loki旁边坐下来，安抚地说，“你看，他喜欢你。”

Loki抱着怀里的婴儿，突然不清楚自己该如何动作了。他手足无措地看着怀特夫人，那位慈祥的女士。她穿了一件十分居家的粉红色裙子，金发及肩，一双湛蓝的眼睛中满是爱惜。她见Loki僵硬着身子，理解地拍了拍他的手背，拿过一个苹果递给他：“听我丈夫说，你和你男朋友感情很好。你们想过要收养一个孩子吗？”

“我们……”是前夫。他顿了一下，还是没能在这位女士的注视下说出真相。也许是当了母亲的缘故，她浑身上下都散发着一种温和，让人不由地想去亲近。那种感觉就像是妈妈，Loki想，尽管他从未见过自己的亲生母亲，但他觉得它就应当是如此。

“我们还没有想这么远，”最终他这么说道，偏头看向旁边，避开了她的目光，“毕竟，我们还没有结婚，收养孩子就更为遥远了。”

怀特夫人似乎又说了什么，但Loki没能听清。因为当他偏过头时，正对上远处Thor投向他这边的目光。那个金发大个子傻兮兮地笑着，眼睛里的温暖几乎灼伤了Loki。他心里忽的就泛起了一层酸涩，胸口胀胀得很不舒服。那种酸涩顺着他的心脏一直向上蔓延到了他的眼眶，以至于他现在只想逃离这里，逃离这间屋子，逃离Thor的目光。

而他也这么做了。Loki胡乱扯了个借口便将婴儿塞回了怀特夫人的怀里，也顾不上它是否听上去合理可信，而后自己转着轮椅，离开了这间屋子。

Loki在怀特家屋子外的小平台上停了下来，那里挂了一盏门前灯，橘色的灯光映下来，将四周都笼罩得暖暖的。晚风席卷着夏夜的气息环绕住了他，Loki叹了口气，从烟盒里摸出一根烟，点燃了它。

是的，孩子。他都快要忘记Thor有多喜欢孩子了。在他们结婚之后，Thor便不止一次地向他提起收养孩子的这件事，但Loki每一次都拒绝了他。Loki很清楚，自己是不能有孩子的。像他们这些杀手，全都是一群亡命之徒，有今天没明天的。说不定哪天出任务失败便会暴毙当场。结婚都已经是一种奢侈了，更别提孩子了。

可Thor不知道，他一点也不知道。他只想着收养一个孩子，跟Loki组成一个幸福快乐的小家庭。Loki缓缓地吐出了一口烟，他的面目氤氲在了白烟之后，变得模糊不清。那个金发男人一看就是出身于生活水平良好的上流家庭，父母都是正规生意人的那种。因为他是那么温暖阳光。只有最完美的家庭以及最高级的教育才能浇灌得出他这样的人。

他和Loki是不同的。如果说Thor是阳光下受人敬仰的英雄，那么Loki便是黑暗角落里最不可见人的怪物。在Thor二十多岁时当橄榄球球队的队长，泡妞喝酒的时候，Loki早已经数不清自己杀了多少个人了。他手上沾着的鲜血，有的来自年长他几十岁的老人，有的来自年幼他十几岁的孩子。他们中间有一些人的确罪有应得，还有些人仅仅只是因为牵扯到了Laufey的利益，所以不得不死。

Loki杀他们的方法也各有不同。对于那些被无辜牵扯的人，他会采用一枪毙命，让他们没有痛苦地离开这个世界；对于那些穷凶恶极的人，他会割开他们的五脏六腑，让他们在痛苦和恐惧中死去；而有时候，他也会为了找点乐子，采取一些花招——比如出卖自己的身体，在那些人操射在自己身体里的那一瞬间，取走他们的性命。

所以Loki无法想象，假如他真的有一个孩子，那么有朝一日Loki因为任务失败死去，尸骨无存，Thor要如何向他们的孩子解释他另一个父亲的死亡。‘你的父亲不在了，因为他是个杀手，而他上一场刺杀任务失败了’吗？这种理由简直烂透了。

而假如Loki就此死去，Thor会为他哀悼吗？假如Thor知道了Loki是个杀手，他会为Loki所不齿吗？他又要如何去面对自己曾经的爱人其实是个杀人无数，罪大恶极到足够永生永世受尽地狱折磨的人这种事实呢？

Thor不会爱那样的他。因为像他那样千疮百孔的灵魂，是不值得爱的。

尤其不值得像Thor这样完美的人去爱。

Loki咬着下唇，向后靠在轮椅的椅背上，星空在他头顶熠熠生辉。他现在想起来当初他们离婚前的最后一场争吵是因为什么了——无非就是孩子。当时Thor又一次提出收养的事情，而Loki拒绝了他。然后他们之间爆发了一场巨大的争吵，Loki指着Thor破口大骂，而那个金发男人则坐在他们一起挑选的布艺沙发上，一言不发地盯着Loki看。

“为什么不呢？”当时的Thor这么问他，眼里的悲伤压得Loki喘不过气，“我爱你，你也爱我，我们甚至都结婚两年了，为什么不可以领养一个孩子呢？”

“你在怕什么？Loki？”他问，可怜兮兮的样子活像一只被主人抛弃的大型犬。

而Loki记得自己当时是这么回答的。他径直取了一杯水，从头到脚浇到了Thor身上。“我不爱你。”他说，死命地压抑着自己声音中的哽咽，“我不爱你。是你自己自以为是地要跟我同居，是你要缠着我结婚！而现在你逼着我收养一个孩子——不，我不愿意，因为我他妈的从头到尾就没有爱过你。”

Loki说完就后悔了。他眼睁睁地看着Thor的眼睛一寸一寸地暗了下去，又眼睁睁地看着Thor沉默地拎着包头也不回地离开了他们的房子。当大门在他面前发出巨大的‘哐嘡’一声响的时候，Loki觉得自己的心也跟着那扇门的声音一起碎了。

他失魂落魄地站在客厅中央，愣愣地望着空荡荡的房子。Loki从未如此清晰地认识到，Thor终于不要他了。

“我爱你。我爱你，就如溪流终将并向川海，而我终将会来到你身边。”这是Thor曾经对他表白的话语，也是在他们婚礼时对Loki的承诺。而现在，溪流枯竭，川海干涸，Thor也离开他了。

Loki眼睛里含着的那滴泪水，终于应声而落。

也好，Loki想，Thor走了也好，这样他就可以去实施自己的计划了。

他蜷缩在角落里哭了一阵子，无措得像个孩子。半个钟头后，Loki擦干了眼泪，开始收拾自己的行李。最终他留下了一份离婚协议书，却带走了那枚婚戒，他和Thor的婚戒。他自虐般地让自己过了五年枪林弹雨的生活，将他曾经的婚姻彻底埋葬。

而现在，怀特夫人和她的儿子又一次令那份痛苦不堪的记忆涌了上来。最不幸的是，Loki发现自己仍然会为之心痛。

他闭上眼，颤抖着长长呼出了一口气。而下一秒，一双手搭上了他的肩膀。Loki猛地睁开眼，惊慌失措地看到Thor，他的前夫，就站在他身后。

Thor没有错过Loki眼里的那丝一闪而落的惊慌。但他什么也没有说，只是俯下身，在Loki的前额上落下了一个轻吻。

“我看到你抱那个孩子了。”他拉了个椅子，在Loki旁边坐了下来，“你喜欢他。”

Loki没去看他，他现在还暂时不能正对Thor的眼睛，因为只要他对上那双清澈无比的眼睛，他所有的狼狈不堪都将在Thor面前铺开。所以他只是继续抽着烟，将自己所有的表情都藏在烟雾之后。

“那并不意味着什么。”他说，嗓音因为烟的缘故而有些粗粝，“世上所有的生物总会本能地对幼崽产生怜惜之情，我也不例外。”

Thor伸手摸了摸他的头发，掌心的温度渗进了Loki的心脏：“可你却不愿意跟我一起有一个孩子。”

“老天，”Loki讽刺地笑了出来，在他能阻止自己之前飞快地答道，“你还真是个奇葩。我们都离婚五年了，而你现在还在想着跟我一起收养孩子。”他深深吸了一口气，尖锐刺人的话语便从他唇角溜了出来，“你到底是吃什么长大的？Thor？饭全吃到肌肉上了，导致你整个人就是个胸大无脑的金发妞？”

Thor看着他，眼神无比悲伤。“Loki，你爱我。”他的声音随着晚风在空中回荡着，而后消逝在远方，“你也许能骗其他人，但你骗不了我。”

Loki忽的心里就涌起一层愤怒，他扭头看向Thor，无视了那双蓝眼睛里的悲伤。“别他妈自欺欺人了。”Loki恶狠狠地瞪着他，他知道自己的声音在颤抖，但那不重要，Loki自己都已经如此痛苦了，Thor没理由能逃脱同等程度的痛苦，谁让他先来招惹Loki。

如果他当初在食堂没有坐在Loki对面，如果他没有冲Loki露出那种金毛犬般的蠢笑容，如果他没有缠着Loki结婚——如果他不曾爱过Loki的话，那么Loki永远也不会遭受这种刺穿心脏的痛苦和绝望。

可世事远没有那么多‘如果’，因为，谁让Loki Laufeyson爱Thor呢。

他们之间必须有一个了断。

“Thor，我很喜欢你..可我不爱你。我很抱歉。十年前我答应和你在一起，是我不对。”他坐在那里，手指深深地扣向掌心，用力到几乎掐烂了它，“我那个时候太过孤独，所以一时耐不住就答应了你的告白。”

“不答应和你收养孩子，是因为我从来就没有想过要和你绑在一起一辈子。孩子对我而言，会是一个拖累。我也不后悔跟你离婚，尽管我曾经犹豫过很久，你带给我太多的美好了，以至于我曾一度贪心不足放不开手。”

“现在，”他说，“离我远一点。我们结束了。”

他拼尽全力才说完了最后一句话，而后颓唐地向后靠去，仿佛被抽去了身上所有的力气，只剩下一个空空如也的壳子了。

但这次Thor没有暴跳如雷地离去，他只是犹豫了半晌，捉住了Loki的手。“可以吻我一下吗？”他紧紧攥着Loki的手不让他挣开，声音如唇齿间的喃喃之语一般轻柔，“你坐在槲寄生下呢。”

Loki愣愣地被他抓着手，抬头望向屋顶，那里挂着一些槲寄生。而后他看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，不知怎么的就点了头。他闭上眼，一个温柔的吻便落在了他的唇上。他们的唇齿相互厮摩了好像一辈子那么久，Thor吮吸着他的舌尖，他们的呼吸彼此相融，难舍难分。

可再难舍难分的事物最终也会渭泾分明，就像再缠绵的乐章也有标志着终止的那个小节。在理智回来的那一瞬间Loki推开了Thor，他不顾腿上的伤口依旧在疼，毅然决然地撑着轮椅站了起来。

“那么，我走了。”他说，没有去看Thor的神色。而后他扶着栏杆，跌跌撞撞地走入了夜色深处。

而这次Thor没有拦住他。


	7. Chapter 7

杀手准则7：永远记得埋葬好你过去的感情，而不是令它重见天日。

 

金宫从上到下都知道他们的首席杀手Thor Odinson最近心情很好。这并不难，毕竟Thor现在简直就是一个行走的粉红泡泡。

Tony Stark最能感受到这一点。自从Thor从为期一个星期的失踪重现以来，Tony光是坐在他旁边都能感受到他身上洋溢着的那种恋爱的酸臭味。Thor这次回来之后，总会坐在办公桌前傻笑地看着他从抽屉里摸出来的一张相片。那上面，一个金发男人搂着另一个别别扭扭的黑发青年，笑得一脸灿烂；黑发青年虽然别扭，但仍窝在他怀里，任由Thor将脸贴在他脸颊上亲昵地磨蹭。而Tony知道，那是Thor和他前夫。

那张照片其实不止Tony见过，他们整个首席杀手办公室的人都是见过的。在从前，Thor总把它大大咧咧地摆在办公桌上，一有空就往上面瞟两眼。最开始的时候还有人好奇地问他说你旁边这是谁啊，而Thor的回答万年不变。这个金发大个子永远笑得一脸骄傲，蓝眼睛里是化不开的温柔：“那是我丈夫。”

但五年前的某一天，众人忽然发现那张相框不见了。随之而来的是Thor无可救药地颓唐，这个金发男人仿佛一夜之间老了十岁。他不再笑了，眉眼间除了悲伤别无其他。众人全都默契地没有去问相框的事，唯有Tony不经意间见过Thor曾在以为没有人注意到他的时候，偷偷地把那个相框拿出来端详。

可现在这一切都不一样了，那个相框时隔五年居然又重现于世，与此同时，Thor的傻笑又回来了。Tony作为一个万花丛中过片叶不沾身的标准花花公子，敏感地觉察到，这件事并不简单。

所以他挑了个中午吃饭的空隙，趁着办公室里只有他和Thor两个人的时候，毫不客气地一屁股坐到了Thor的办公桌上。

“你终于决定对过去放手，重新开始崭新的生活了？”他从Thor的笔筒里抓过一支笔，手指灵活地转着它，“你都五年没笑过了，看惯你愁眉苦脸的样子，现在还真是有点不太习惯。”

Thor完全没有去理会Tony糟践自己办公桌的行为，他只是仔仔细细地拿着一张纸巾擦拭着那个相框。“不，以及是的。”他说着拂去了相框上的一抹浮灰，头也不抬，“我没有放手过去，但我确实打算重新开始崭新的生活了。”

“什么？”Tony为这个答案愣了那么两三秒，他眨眨眼，试图理清这其中的关系，“我怎么没明白你的逻辑。你不放手过去，怎么重新开始生活？”

“很简单，”Thor将那张纸又折了一折，他把相框翻了过来，开始擦拭背面，“我找到Loki了。”

“你找到Loki…”Tony顿时觉得自己的思维被雷劈了，他转笔的手一抖，那支笔掉到桌上，发出了‘啪’的一声脆响，“…你是说你找到你前夫了！？”

Thor这才抬头看他，脸上是掩也掩不去的灿烂笑容。他是真的挺开心的，他本以为这辈子都不会再见到Loki了，可时隔五年，上帝居然又把Loki送回了他身边。即便那个小骗子死也不承认他还爱Thor，但Thor知道，Loki是爱他的。他五年前就知道，要知道Loki说那句‘从头到尾都没爱过Thor’的话的时候，他的整个声音都是颤抖的。Thor太了解Loki有多口是心非了，他又不是傻子，怎么会听不出。只是他当时太过生气，所以准备出门冷静一下。哪想他的丈夫居然在他出门不到两个小时的空荡，扔下一纸离婚协议书就那么凭空消失了。

更何况，Loki自己都说了，他放不开Thor。既然如此，Thor又怎么可能放开他呢。

话虽这么说，Thor之前心里还是有点吃不准，他怕五年过去Loki真的把他忘了。可这一个星期的同居生活明明白白地告诉他，Loki没有忘记他。相反，如果Thor的直觉正确，Loki甚至从来都没有放下过他。

Thor几乎为这个消息乐开了花，他连Loki口是心非地又一次撂下狠话跑走都不想计较了。因为他清楚，无论Loki去哪，Thor最终都会找到他的。他们只是需要时间来理清这一切，这样一来，Thor所要做的就只是尽可能地把这个时间缩短。

于是这也就是为什么，这个名声远扬的首席杀手正像个陷入热恋的小姑娘似的一脸满足地坐在自己的转椅上，对着一个相框冒粉红泡泡。

“没错，”他喜滋滋地说，全然不顾自己这种形象有多么冒傻气，“我找到他了，而且我要把他追回来。”

Tony这下是彻底被惊到了，以至于他差点没从Thor的办公桌上栽下来。“你不是被操懵了吧？”他看着Thor的眼神仿佛在看一颗愚蠢的西红柿，“你说实话，你之前那个星期是不是被人操得天昏地暗下不了床，导致你现在脑子都有点不太好使了。”

“我没开玩笑。”Thor没好气地白了他一眼，他的肚子发出‘咕噜’的一声响——他之前太激动忘了买午饭了，结果现在饿的不行，“事实上，是我操他到天昏地暗下不了床——你那有吃的吗？我要饿死了。”

Tony呆滞着从自己包里拿出一包牛肉干递给他，脑子半天没转过来。“你以前不是下面那个吗？”他说着也拿了一包，结果撕开包装袋的时候动作太大，洒了自己一裤子的油，“不对，我是说，你要把五年前甩了你的那个男人追回来？”

“对，”Thor塞了满满一口牛肉干，鼓着腮帮子口齿不清，“我要把他追回来，而且我觉得我能成功——水，”他指了指Tony手边的水壶，“噎死我了。”

“让我理一理，”Tony觉得自己三观都要震碎了，他给Thor倒了杯水递过去，“你的意思是，你之前遇到了你的前夫，然后操了他一个星期，现在决定你要跟他摒弃前嫌重修旧好？…你脑子进水了吧？”在看到Thor点头的时候他补充道。

“Hey！”Thor不赞同地看了他一眼，他大大地喝了一口水，把嘴里的牛肉干冲下去，“我爱他，而且我知道他也爱我。我都给重新追他的计划想好名字了，”他坚定地说，抱着那个相框亲了一口相片里的Loki，“就叫，‘复婚行动’。”

“……”Tony听着这个俗不可耐的名字，不忍再看Thor这个痴呆的样子。他默默地转过身，窝到自己座位上，自顾自地叨叨着他的挚友终于在离婚综合征的折磨下疯掉了。结果他的叨叨被Thor不幸听到，后者把纸巾揉成一团扔到了他头上。

 

Loki已经玩了那个戒指一上午了。

那个表面光滑的银白色小圆环在他的指尖自如地滑过，而后套上他的无名指，可就在它快要落在无名指根部时，他又把它褪了下来。如此周而复始。

过去一个礼拜的同居生活中，每一天早晨Thor都会在大清早把赖床的Loki从被窝里挖出来，喂给他自己刚做好的早餐。他们有时会接吻，Thor会吮吸着他的舌尖，他的手轻柔地抚摸着Loki的头发，他们的身体紧紧相贴。

然后他们会做爱。Thor的手会抚过他的每一寸皮肤，抚过他身体上的每一个敏感点。Thor会玩弄他的乳首，和他那根微微勃起的老二。他的阴茎将深深进入Loki，而他则会欣赏Loki被操到恍惚而无措的眸子，然后亲吻那微微张开的红唇——

停下。

Loki深深地吸了一口气，勒令自己停止继续想下去。他的戒指‘啪嗒’一声掉到了桌子上，在上面滚了三圈。他脱力地向后倒去，西装裤勒得他胯下紧绷绷的，他低下头，才发现自己硬了。

他早该知道，Thor对于他Loki Laufeyson来讲，永远是一道绕不过去的坎。Loki自我麻痹了五年之久，克制着自己不去想Thor，不去为他心痛。他本以为这样就可以放下Thor，让他们的命运永不相交，然后Loki就可以让时间冲刷掉他对Thor所有的爱和记忆，直到有一天Loki Laufeyson再也想不起来他还曾有一个深爱的前夫。

可就在Loki重新见到Thor的那一刻，他就知道上述所有事情都不可能发生。因为他根本就没办法对Thor做到心如止水，他大概永远也停不下来去爱Thor了。

Loki自我唾弃了一会儿，最终伸手探进了自己的西裤，握住了他那根硬的发疼的老二。他揉搓着它，想象那是Thor的唇舌正在舔过他的阴茎，他的舌尖摩挲着Loki的马眼，温热的脸颊贴着Loki的鼓囊囊的阴囊。Loki的老二将毫不留情地抵上他的喉咙，强迫他吞吐着它。

但那还不够。他的后面空虚不已，欲望在他的脑海中叫嚣着他需要一根巨大的阴茎来填满他。Loki咬着唇，把自己的裤子褪到脚跟，将两条腿架到了桌子上。他先是将一根笔塞了进去，却还是觉得太细。最终他自暴自弃地从桌上拿过他的笔筒，想象着那是Thor的老二，把他塞进了自己的后穴。

他的甬道因突然被捅进来这么一个大东西而迅速收缩，绿眼睛被顶得泪汪汪的。他抽动着那根笔筒，他的下体传来撕裂般的痛处，但他并没有因此停下。Loki惨白着一张脸，嘴里发出几声细碎的呜咽。可这次没有Thor来用亲吻安慰他了，他徒劳地伸手向前抓，试图抓住Thor的手，然而Thor不在这儿，他的前方除了空气什么也没有。Loki委屈得鼻子发酸，他抬手抚上自己的乳首，揉搓着胸前的一点。

是的，他想念Thor，要命地想他。他想念Thor抱着他睡觉时暖和的体温，Loki在别处睡觉时总睡不安稳，唯独在Thor怀里，听着他有力的心跳才能好好地睡着。他也想念Thor看着他的时候眼里的那种温暖，仿佛Loki是他最最珍贵的珍宝。他甚至想念Thor操他时后穴中的那种被贯穿的痛，Thor的前戏总温柔至极，但他在操Loki的时候却称得上是粗暴。他会一下捅到最深，再整根抽出，他巨大的龟头将撑开Loki后面的每一寸褶皱，情欲混杂着痛觉便会顺着Loki的脊椎向上爬去，一直爬到他的心脏。

也唯有此时，Loki才会觉得自己是真正活着的，而不仅仅只是一个行尸走肉。

他蜷缩在自己的办公椅上，要哭不哭地吸吸鼻子。情欲将他的脑子搅得一团糟，以至于他也分不清哪些情绪是应该保留的，哪些又是应该摒弃的——他只觉得难过，他想要Thor在这里，他想要Thor抱紧他，亲吻他，对他说一切都会好起来的。

但是他知道，Thor不会来了，因为是Loki自己说他从头到尾都没有爱过Thor，那么如果Thor从此以后心灰意冷地放弃爱Loki也无可厚非了。他的大脑对他说假如真当如此，那么它将会是最好的结局。但他的心却歇斯底里地尖叫着‘不’，Loki Laufeyson需要Thor来爱他。

他在这种矛盾的情绪下颤抖着射了出来。他的精液流了一手一椅子，眼眶红得像只受了欺负的猫。Loki盯着自己的手，刚刚不知什么时候他把从前的婚戒又给戴上了。那只银白色的婚戒正在他的无名指上闪烁着一两点光辉。他伸手缓缓抚摸着上面刻着的那行小字，微微凹陷的触感便抵上了他的指腹。

那行字分明写着，‘Love has no ending’。

 

那时Loki刚刚被缠着答应了Thor的求婚，这个金发男人一听Loki终于答应了，激动得第二天大清早就不由分说地把他拖去了首饰店挑婚戒。当时Loki甚至都没有睡醒！他是被迷迷糊糊地从被窝里挖出来的。于是在Thor连拖带抱地把他弄到首饰店的时候，Loki唯一的反应就是趴在首饰店柜台上睡了过去。

Loki沉浸在梦中吃烧烤的情景中，正当他拿着一根香喷喷的烤串准备往嘴里送的时候，一个冰凉凉的小圆环贴到了他的脸上。然后他的烤串顿时消失了，Loki这才不情不愿地咂咂嘴睁开眼睛。他一睁开眼，就看见那个金发大个子一脸兴奋地拿着一个银色的金属小圆环在他眼前晃啊晃，圆环上映出的光辉闪得他睁不开眼。

他烦不胜烦地把Thor的手从眼前拨开，伸手拿过了那只圆环，声音还带着一股浓浓的睡腔：“这是什么？”

“婚戒！”Thor像只邀功的金毛犬似的趴在他身边，那根不存在的尾巴在他身后摇啊摇，“你看这个好不好看？”

Loki皱着眉打量着它，那是个很简单的银白色戒指，没有多余的装饰，也没有那些夸张的钻石。他在心里夸奖了一下Thor好不容易上线的审美，然后装出一副冷冰冰的样子板着脸把戒指递还给他。“之前你求婚的时候不是给我戴了一个吗？”他晃了晃自己的手，“怎么又要买一个？”

“那是订婚戒指，这个是结婚戒指，不一样的。”Thor好脾气地给他解释。他一见Loki没有出言挑刺，就知道Loki这是认可了这枚戒指，顿时兴高采烈地咧嘴笑了，转头跟店员说这个戒指他们要了。但他没能兴奋太久，因为过了一会儿店员便给他抛出了一个棘手的问题——关于戒指上刻什么字。

Thor平时可一点也不爱看那些文学类的书籍，他在这方面可谓是一窍不通。在提出了好几个诸如‘Thor loves Loki’这类提议而皆获得了Loki的一票否决之后，金发男人忍不住向他有气无力趴在柜台上的未婚夫投去了一个可怜巴巴的眼神。

“我想不到更多了…”他趴到Loki旁边，委屈兮兮地去拉Loki的手，“你来想一个好不好？”

Loki整个人都瘫在了柜台上，他是真的没有睡醒。作为一个标准的夜猫子，他昨晚看书看到凌晨三点才睡着，结果今早七点就被Thor这个疯子从被窝里拽到了这里。他哈欠连天地趴在那里，脑子混沌不清，脱口而出了昨天晚上看的一句诗，‘Love has no ending.’。

哪知Thor一听这句诗眼睛立即就亮了。他握着Loki的手，把它放在嘴边亲了一口，絮絮叨叨地说这句话用来形容他对Loki的爱最合适不过了。他说着说着就开始动手动脚，整个人像八爪鱼一样紧紧缠住了Loki。Loki被他闹得晕晕乎乎，也懒得管那么多，干脆随口答应了。

于是他们的戒指上就刻了这么一行字，唯一的区别是，Loki的那枚戒指内壁上刻着的是‘Thor’，而Thor的那枚则刻了‘Loki’。

 

Loki看着那枚戒指。它的光泽依旧耀眼，只是它象征的那段婚姻却早已走向了尽头。他叹了口气，终是将它卸了下来，重新塞进了钱夹里。结束的东西就该永远留在过去，而不是重见天日。他抿着唇弄干净了自己腿间的精液，而后将西裤提了起来。

他最后看了一眼摆在办公室里的镜子，镜子里的男人西装革履，黑发梳得一丝不苟。他的脸颊仍有些红，但眼中的情绪却已经看不见了，取而代之的是冷静和克制。Loki对着镜子弯了弯唇角，然后大步推门离开了自己的办公室。

现在，他得去见Laufey那个老爷子一趟。


	8. Chapter 8

杀手准则8：对你的组织绝对忠诚，欺骗是不被允许的，就算是为了你爱的人也不行。

 

黑伞西装三件套，一老一少面对面坐在一张长桌两头。欧式水晶灯吊在天花板上，煞白的灯光照映得室内的气氛愈加诡异。Loki闲闲地晃悠着手中的高脚杯，红酒在里面随着他手指的节奏摇摇晃晃。坐在他对面的那个中年男人拥有和他一模一样的黑发和绿眼睛，就连他俩的坐姿都是十足十得像——一样的趾高气扬。

“那么，”最终还是Laufey打破了沉默，他轻轻敲了敲自己手边的那只高脚杯，令它发出了‘叮’的一声响，“你上次任务究竟是怎么回事？”

Loki也不着急回答他的话，他一直等到那声高脚杯的脆响落下之后才慢条斯理地开口。“那是个意外，Father.”他语气毕恭毕敬，言辞间丝毫挑不出刺来，但整个人的坐姿却是极其随意的，他靠在椅背上，时不时抿上一口酒，活像只慵懒的猫，“如果不是有人搅局，任务根本不会失败。”

“当然，我也有责任。”在看到Laufey似笑非笑的表情后，他又补上一句。

Laufey不置可否地应了一声，他切开了面前的那盘牛排，送了一块到自己嘴里：“那你任务失败之后去哪了？”

“说来惭愧，我当时失手打了一发子弹到自己大腿上。”Loki面不改色地坐在那里，浇了黑椒汁到自己那份牛排上。他的牛排不同于Laufey的，Laufey一向喜欢七分熟的牛排，Loki却觉得它腥得不可忍耐，他从来都只吃全熟的牛排，因为那些七分熟的肉上总带着血丝，恶心得他只想吐。

他将黑椒汁浇匀了，又拿起刀把它切成好几个小块，“而不幸的是，我的所有联络设备以及武器都在那场打斗中丢失或者损坏，于是我不得不躲到一个安全屋，养了一个星期的伤。”

这回Laufey终于抬头了，他饶有兴趣地盯住Loki的眼睛，手指慢慢地摩挲着拇指上的那枚象征着权力的戒指：“所以说你没有碰上什么人？”

终于来了。Loki心想。他一早就猜到Laufey这个老狐狸势必要问这个问题，但他不能知道Thor的事——他也没必要知道。Thor五年前就已经成为了Loki的前夫，而无论是五年前还是现在，除了Loki以外，谁也不可以把手伸到Thor跟前。

所以他才一回来就先去见了Amora，请她帮忙准备好一切能用来糊弄老爷子的材料，包括那个安全屋的监控录像等等。Amora是和他一起在收容院长大的，后来更是作为他的助理，跟着他在约顿一路摸爬滚打上来。她就像是Loki没有血缘关系的姐姐。当听到Loki居然还要为Thor做掩护的时候，她恨不得直接踹死他，然后敲开他的脑袋看看那里面都装了什么。可最终她还是在Loki那双恳求的绿眼睛中败下阵来，答应了他的请求。

他不动声色地翘着二郎腿，仍是一副慵懒的样子，仿佛Laufey不过是在和他唠家常：“碰见了，那儿有不少搅屎棍，我去的时候他们就已经打起来了。不过都是些市井喽啰，不值一提。”

Laufey细细地观察着他脸上的每一个表情，试图寻找出来一丝一毫的线索。然而Loki一脸坦然地看着他，绿眼睛清澈得没有一丝杂色。Laufey的视线在Loki脸上打了几圈转，而后挪到了Loki的无名指上，意味深长地盯着那里看了好一会儿。Loki顺着他的视线看过去，目光落在自己空空如也的无名指上。而后他微微挑起眉，佯作不解地对上Laufey的眼睛。

两双绿眼睛静默地对峙着，半分钟后，Laufey收回了视线，整个人又重新回到了那副冷淡的样子。

“Very well then,”他略点了点头，半举起酒杯遥遥向Loki致意，“For Laufeyson.”

Loki也依样学样地举杯致意：“For Laufeyson.”他的动作无比从容，丝毫看不出就在那张长桌之下，他的腿早已因为紧张而僵硬不已。而就在他还没来得及长舒一口气的时候，Laufey冷不防地又开口了。

“不要忘记你是约顿的首席杀手，也是唯一冠上Laufeyson这个姓氏的公司继承人。”Laufey慢慢地说，语气轻缓得好像是聊着平常无奇的天气，“你的忠诚朝向的必须是约顿。”

Loki正在切牛排的手一顿，差点没把酒杯碰翻。“不会的，Father，”他低眼慢慢地抿了口酒，以此遮掩住眼里的那丝慌乱。红酒辛辣苦涩的后味在他的喉咙上滑过，他的嗓音也而因此稍显喑哑，“从您收我为养子，为我冠上Laufeyson这个姓氏的那一天起，我的忠诚便始终是属于您的。”

Laufey又盯着他看了一会儿，而后才高抬贵手，轻描淡写地换了一个话题。

 

他合上门，昏暗的橘色廊灯在他头顶亮起来。

他的公寓一如既往地没有丝毫生气。这间公寓是他几个月前才租下来的，几乎没有什么家具——他连桌子跟沙发都懒得买，因为反正也住不长。这五年间，Loki一直处于一种自我放逐的状态，而他在做的所有事情也让他无法安定地在同一个地方长时间生活。整间屋子里，除了屋子中间摆着的那张床以外，就属电视墙下放着的那个巨大的武器柜最为显眼。而他的厨房简直就是一个垃圾场，里面堆满了Loki搜罗来的各种弹药以及麻醉剂。

Loki对着自己空荡荡的公寓发了一会儿呆，突然就产生了一种挥之不去的无力感。他扔开黑伞，扯掉领带，脱下西装，直到把自己脱得一丝不挂，又从床上拉出来一件睡袍松松垮垮地披在身上。然后他踢开地板上那摞成堆的文件，席地坐下来，反手从不远处的背包里拽出来一个文件袋，把里面的资料倒了出来。

这是他的新任务，Laufey给他的再一次机会。Loki知道，Laufey那个老狐狸绝对察觉到了什么，只是还不确定。所以他才会仅仅只是试探Loki，而不是一枪崩了他。所以这一次的任务可谓是至关重要，他现在还不能失去Laufey的信任，他的计划还没有完成。故而他不得不在这一次的任务上取信Laufey，从而避免全盘皆败的局面。

他翻开封面，开始阅读Laufey给他的任务资料。这次他的任务是潜入一个晚宴，晚宴的主人邀请了一个军火商，那人跟Laufey有点生意上的过节，前些天在欧洲抢了Laufey几单生意。但这还不算什么，那几单生意的利润还没有大到能整垮整个约顿的地步。真正让Laufey决定做掉他的原因是，这个人在不停地扩张版图。

那人原本是约顿的高层，后来离开公司，去了亚洲金三角地区发展，慢慢也逐渐有了自己的组织规模。但问题在于，他的野心很大，亚洲已经无法满足他了，近几年爪牙竟然伸向欧洲，试图吞并Laufey的地盘。Laufey用了一年多的时间，暗中在那人的组织中插进去了不少约顿的人，现在他所需要的就是一颗子弹去取了那个人的性命，这样Laufey就可以顺理成章地趁着群龙无首之际，吞并亚洲的地盘。

而Loki就是他选出来的将子弹送入那人脑袋的最佳人选，约顿的首席杀手兼未来继承人。Loki细细读着资料，他的指尖慢条斯理地滑过扉页写着的那个名字，口中轻声念出那两个词。

Dr. Doom…

他盯着它，慢慢笑了起来。他记得这个人，五年前就是这个Dr. Doom间接地将他和Thor的婚姻推向风口浪尖。如果没有他，那么现在Loki也不会坐在这间冰冷的公寓中，背靠着一个武器柜，过着人不人鬼不鬼的生活。

所以这一次，不仅仅是Laufey想要他的命，Loki自己也想要。他恨不得将这个人挫骨扬灰，永世不能重见天日。

他读完了资料，转身开始挑选明天要用的武器。因为他得混进晚宴，枪是不能带进去的，那么轻型冷兵器便成了他的首选。Loki面对着他的柜子犹豫了一会儿，最终挑了一圈他自己定制的铁丝，以及一把小巧的匕首。他将匕首别在自己明天要穿的鞋子里，而后把那圈铁丝藏进了皮带内层。之后他想了半晌，还是不放心，又拿了几颗炸弹随身带着。

一个小时后，他最终敲定了所有计划的细节。Loki扶着柜子从地上爬起来，低血糖带来的眩晕感令他一个踉跄差点没又栽下去。他在地上坐得太久了，地板冰凉的触感早已席卷了他的全身。Loki挪着被压麻的腿，蹒跚不已地来到床边，把自己扔到了床上。

他盯着天花板，上面的白漆因为念头久了而有些泛黄，墙皮被楼上漏下来的水泡的鼓起了好几个包。Loki大脑放空地躺在那里，不知怎么的就想起了他和Thor以前的家。

不像Loki偏爱冷色，Thor喜欢暖色。当初装修的时候他闹着缠着Loki整整两个月，卖蠢撒娇耍无赖，就为了让Loki同意他把卧室的色调刷成暖色的。Loki从来都耐不住他这种软磨硬泡，被他缠了一段时间后也就同意了。后来他们卧室的墙面被刷成了米白色，灯光则采用了暖橘的那种，再加上Thor从e-bay上淘来的大床，看起来舒适又温馨。

Loki表面上还嘴硬说Thor的品味真糟糕，但事实上，在他住进那间卧室的第一天他就彻底喜欢上了那个小房子。可那并不是因为Thor的装潢有多么打动他，而是因为那里面住着Thor，那个温暖的金发大个子——他Loki Laufeyson的爱人。

他闭上眼，任由自己沉浸在自己的思绪里。他假装自己还在他和Thor从前的家中，假装他床头发出灯光的并不是一个简陋的灯泡，而是那盏他和Thor一起选的月亮灯。他再一次开始想念Thor，疯狂地想他。更糟的是，他不仅仅在想念五年前的Thor，更在想念上个星期跟他一起挤在一间小公寓里的Thor。

我可以回家吗？他迷迷糊糊地想。我想家了。

可一声手机铃打碎了他所有的幻想。Loki睁开眼，发现自己又处于这个令人绝望的屋子里了。他恼火地伸手抓过自己的手机，在心里把那个打断他美梦的家伙骂了个狗血淋头。但很快他就骂不出来了，因为他看到了手机屏幕上的那个名字。

Thor。

他愣愣地点开那条短信，做梦般地看到了一句‘我想你’。Loki紧紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，直到它发白，才后知后觉地停下来。他不由地眨了眨眼，那三个字并没有因此消失，而是继续躺在他的屏幕上。

所以，不是梦。他想。然后他开始纠结要不要给Thor回一条短信，他的理智告诉他，他不可以再和Thor有任何来往了。可每当他想要合上那条短信对它置之不理的时候，他的手指又开始不听他的使唤了。他来来回回地退出点进了无数次，最后另一条短信打断了他这个无限轮回的行为。

‘晚安，Loki，我真的很想你。上次你走之前，我用你的手机给我手机上打了个电话，存下了你的号码。’

仍旧是Thor发来的。Loki一动不动地看着那句晚安好一会儿，半分钟后，他打了两个字发出去，而后飞快地把手机塞到了枕头底下，再也不去看它。

他太累了，以至于一沾上枕头就睡了过去。也许是因为Thor那两条短信的缘故，他这一晚难得的没有做噩梦，睡了五年来除之前那个星期以外的第一个安稳觉。

那一头，Thor靠在床头，看着Loki发来的那句‘晚安’，轻轻笑了起来。这个金发男人捧着手机，蓝眼睛里满是宠溺——他简直都能想到Loki发这条短信时候的那个别扭样子，那个小混蛋肯定是犹豫了好久才给他回了这么一条晚安。但这已经算是好消息了。毕竟，Loki还肯给他回短信。

这就是一个进步的标志。Thor美滋滋地想，同时在心里计划着他的复婚大计。他又抱着手机看了一会儿，决定以后每一天都要给Loki发好多条短信。而后他关上床前灯，也睡着了。

在他的床头柜上，静静地躺着一份文件夹——那是Thor明天的任务，关于刺杀晚宴上的一个人。


	9. Chapter 9

杀手准则9：执行任务前做好调查是很重要的，不然你会有可能遇见‘不得不找你前夫搭伴才能进入任务地点’这种不幸的情况。

“先生，晚宴要求必须携伴进入，您不能一个人进去。”

这绝对算是始料未及的情况了，而正处于这种尴尬的境地下的Loki，已经快要把公司的后勤部骂死了。

这是公司的后勤第二次出岔子。头一回有个蠢货走漏了风声，导致Loki不得不舍弃窗户那条道改走酒店内部，结果他遇上了Thor，还被对方狠狠干了一场。

然后这一次，明明他已经说得很清楚了，要求后勤部把这场晚宴的所有情况、地点环境以及当天天气查清楚交给他。但那群没用的家伙——Loki在心里破口大骂——他们居然没有告诉他，这场晚宴是要求携伴才能进的。

Loki站在门口，在心里飞快地盘算到底要不要直接撂个炸弹硬闯进去。说实话这种径直冲进去的粗鲁行为不是他的风格，而且如果他这么干很有可能打草惊蛇，让目标跑掉。但他如果不这么做，那么他连目标见都见不上一面。他一边礼貌地冲门口的保安笑了笑，右手一边慢慢抚上自己无名指上戴着的钻戒——那里面藏着一颗小型炸弹。

那保安见他站在那不走，正打算过来赶他，而Loki在保安气势汹汹地冲他走过来的时候就已经准备掀开戒指炸了这个地方了。然而就在他食指刚刚搭上那个按钮的时候，一只手搂上他的肩膀。

“Hey，他是跟我一起来的。”

Loki转过头，见鬼似的对上了那双湛蓝的眼睛。

Thor其实自己也很窝火。他的公司给了他所有资料，但唯独忘记了告诉他这个晚宴是有携伴要求的。在发现了这个情况之后，Thor的第一反应是马上给Tony拨了个电话，让他想办法给自己弄个特权。可还没等电话拨出去，他就发现了同样在门口徘徊的Loki。

好吧，这可能是因祸得福了。Thor想。如果公司的失误能给他一个遇见Loki的机会，那么何乐而不为呢？这个金发男人想也没想便走了过去，以一种极具保护性和占有性地方式将Loki揽进了自己怀里。

Loki比上一次Thor见到他还要瘦。之前Thor搂着他的时候，他腰上还是软软的，但这一次已经有些硌手了。看来这几天Loki自己又没有好好吃饭。这个金发大个子捏了捏Loki的腰，自顾自地计划着。他可得找个时间把Loki重新喂回去。

 

至于为什么Thor总惦记着把Loki喂胖一点，其实并不是因为他觉得瘦骨嶙峋的Loki抱起来手感不好——好吧，这也是一部分原因——而是因为他知道，Loki的肠胃一向不太好。

而那全都归咎于Loki糟糕的饮食习惯。从他们同居开始，Thor就发现，让Loki乖乖坐下来吃一顿饭简直比上天还难——想想吧，如果一个人喜欢早上起床把烟当早饭抽，大半晚上把咖啡当水喝，每天只靠着中午吃的半碗饭勉强度日。那么他的肠胃怎么可能会好。

当初他花了好长时间去试图改变Loki的这种要命的习惯，但最后均以失败告终。直到有一次Thor实在忍无可忍，扔掉了家里所有的香烟和咖啡，并以‘如果Loki不好好吃饭就不让他上床’进行威胁，这个小疯子才肯屈尊坐在餐桌旁，不情不愿地像只小猫似的一小口一小口喝着Thor给他做的萝卜汤。

“我能不能不吃萝卜？”Loki用勺子仔仔细细地将汤里所有的萝卜都挑了出来，放在旁边的一个小碟子里，“白擦擦的萝卜看起来就很难吃。”

“不行。”Thor毫不犹豫就拒绝了这个提议，他又重新把那些萝卜倒回Loki的碗里，“你得补钙。还记不记得一周前你还在我里面的时候腿抽筋了？不把钙补上来要么你就别上床要么就换我上你。”

“……”

Loki在没有高质量的性生活和吃萝卜之间犹豫了一会儿，最终还是毫无骨气地选择了后者。他忿忿地将勺子用力插进了一只萝卜里，那只可怜的萝卜在他粗暴的动作下顿时裂成了两瓣。

Thor见他终于乖乖吃东西了，也就不再啰嗦，只坐在一边欣赏他丈夫喝汤的样子。他一向很喜欢看Loki吃东西，这个脾气暴躁性格乖觉的家伙唯独在吃饭和睡觉的时候才能显现出一点温顺。Loki吃饭的动作一向以优雅著称，就算是对着一盘咸菜，他也能吃出来在高等餐厅中切牛排的排场。而当他将所有注意力放在食物上的时候，他眼中的那些尖锐和乖觉也会一并敛去。这个时候的Loki，就像一只专心致志舔着牛奶的猫咪一样，让他忍不住想去揉上两把。

但Loki终究不是听话的猫咪，他小心眼还爱记仇，睚眦必报的性子任谁碰上都头痛。于是，很不幸，这件事并没有到此为止。

第二天当Thor下班回家，打开门的那一瞬间，映入眼帘的是整整一茶几的香烟，在它们中间，摆着一个巨大的、崭新的咖啡机。而他绿眼睛的丈夫就站在那台咖啡机后面，脸上还挂着一个趾高气扬的微笑。

“…你非得这么幼稚吗？”Thor头痛地看着那一大桌香烟，毫不怀疑假如Loki真被惹急了，他能一下子抽完一整桌。

Loki揭开咖啡机的盖子，当着他的面舀了五勺咖啡豆进去。“这不叫幼稚，这叫智谋。”他盖上盖子，干脆利落地按下了开关，咖啡机运作发出的巨大响声顿时充斥了整个客厅。而Loki得意洋洋的声音盖过了它，并毫不留情地传入了Thor的耳朵，“还有，你要是不让我上床，那你就去睡沙发。”

 

事实证明，在面对自己魂牵梦萦的对象时思想抛锚就意味着擦枪走火，尤其是当你的手还搁在对方腰上的时候。

在他们反应过来之前，Thor就已经把Loki扯进了一个激烈的吻。他们跌跌撞撞地走进晚宴大厅，Thor护着Loki的后颈将他怼到大厅的柱子上，而Loki则用力抓着Thor的领带，仿佛在扯着一根救命稻草。他们不要命地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，掠夺着对方口中所剩无几的氧气。Thor的手按着Loki浑圆的臀瓣将他压向自己，他们的胸口紧紧相贴。在他试图将手探进Loki的西裤中时，后者挣扎着从他的吻中逃了出来。

“别在这里…”他气喘吁吁地说，唇边还带着一丝晶莹的津液，“我们去洗手间。”

Thor在他话音落下之前便托着他的腰，将他连夹带拖地抱向洗手间的位置。他们踉踉跄跄地拥吻着，路上好几次差点没被对方的腿绊倒。而他们谁也没有功夫去顾虑他们这种行为是否引人注目，他们各自的任务也完全被丢在了脑后。在目前这个时间点，他们唯一想做的事情就是将自己揉进对方的身体里。

一进洗手间，Thor便将他按到了洗手台上。他动作粗暴地扒下Loki的西裤，将它褪到脚边。Loki伸手环住他的脖颈，将他压了下来，又拖进了一个吻。Loki的腿不自觉地环住他的腰，整个人都挂在了Thor身上。Thor也没好到那里，他的舌尖和Loki的紧紧缠在一起，而他的所有理智消失不见，脑海里只剩下一个声音尖叫着想要彻底拥有身下的这具躯体。他用能分出来的最后一点注意力伸手捧住Loki的后颈，以免后者因为这种糟糕的姿势而扭了脖子。

“我想你…”当他们从上一个难舍难分的吻当中分开的时候，Thor这么说道。他轻轻地摸着Loki的头发，蓝眼睛中的思念多得几乎要溢出来，“从我们分开起，我没有一分一秒不在想你。”

而Loki对此的回应只是挑了挑眉，而后伸手抚上了Thor的脸颊。“只说可不行，”他将两条修长的腿架在洗手台上，露出自己半勃的阴茎，“你得证明给我看。”

Thor在认识Loki之前谈过几个男友，在Loki扔给他一纸离婚协议就消失不见后也有过两三个床伴。可在他本身也称不上丰富的性经历中，能让Thor心甘情愿口交的也只有Loki一个了。尽管Thor在十六七岁的时候就意识到了自己是个不折不扣的gay，但他一直不是很能欣赏男性的那个部位——这并不是说他对阴茎有什么心理阴影，相反，他喜欢看着它们在他的挑弄下硬起来。可每当他的床伴要求他给他们口交的时候，他就是下不了口。

Loki是个例外。Thor爱他，也连带着爱他身上的每一个地方。而当他绿眼睛的丈夫一丝不挂地躺在他面前，要求一场口交的时候，Thor怎么可能不答应。

Thor握住那根形状好看的老二，低头含住了它的顶端。他慢慢吮吸着Loki的龟头，舌头不住地绕着Loki的马眼打转，直到Loki彻底硬了才将它吐了出来。他的舌尖慢慢勾勒过那根柱身，将它舔得湿漉漉的。他凭借着记忆舔弄着Loki的敏感点，并满意地看到它在他的舔弄下轻轻颤了一颤。

“我知道你也想我。”Thor轻笑着摸了摸Loki的阴囊，后者的阴茎正支棱在半空中，顶端抵着他的脸颊。而后他偏过头再次含住了它，一个深吞便将大半根都噙在了嘴里。Loki还是有点大，Thor竭尽所能地调整着自己的唇舌，卖力地舔弄着口中那根阴茎上的每一寸肌理。他的脸颊随着吮吸的动作向下凹了几寸，口腔内壁紧紧贴上了Loki的老二。

Loki被他舔得大脑放空，隔了好一会儿才听明白Thor的话。唾液顺着Loki的阴茎滑下来，沿着大腿根部流到了会阴上，令他发出了一声小小的呻吟。他不自觉地拉扯着Thor垂在他胯骨边上的金发，半抬着腰想要让Thor吞得更深。“不…”他在Thor将喉咙顶上他的龟头时发出了一声细碎的喘息，“除了你…谁都不会，嗯…想自己的前夫。”

“撒谎。”Thor惩罚性地用牙齿轻轻蹭了一下他的老二，引得Loki一声痛呼。他一手抓着Loki的腿，整个人压着它们向前倾，Loki的后穴便在他眼前暴露无遗，另一手在Loki的臀瓣上戳戳点点了一会儿，而后径直送了一根手指进去，在里面乱搅一气，“你明明就很想念这个。”

Loki被身体里那根多余的手指搅得有点不舒服，他皱了皱眉，不满地瞪了一眼Thor，但因为情欲的缘故，他的眼里水汽朦胧的，以至于这个瞪视完全没有它本来的威力。他见Thor不理他，又伸腿去蹬Thor的肩膀，试图让他将手指抽出去，结果自己因为踢得太用力，几乎从洗手台上滑下去，于是他又不得不抓住Thor的肩膀来保持平衡，以免自己栽下去还折断了自己的老二。 

Thor被他踢得一个踉跄，差点没下嘴咬下去。他一手抓住Loki胡踢乱蹬的腿，握着Loki的脚踝重新把它固定在洗手池的台面上。“别乱动，你想让我把你的小兄弟咬下来吗？”他吐出Loki的阴茎，它在Thor的舔弄下变得晶莹剔透，而后抽出手来拍了拍Loki浑圆的屁股。结果随即就发现它手感很好，又忍不住多捏了几把。

Loki大概浑身上下的体重也就这个地方算得上是达标了吧。Thor心猿意马地揉着Loki的阴茎。不管这个小混蛋怎么挑食体重怎么掉，Thor也从来没见过这个地儿瘦下去个一丝半毫。他的手指在Loki的会阴上蹭了一圈，又重新戳进了Loki的后穴中。紧致的甬道包裹着他的手指，一开一合地邀请他进得更深。Thor轻车熟路地找到了那里最敏感的一点，对准它干脆利落地戳了过去。

Loki在他触到那一点的时候便发出了一串长长的喘息，他伸手将Thor拉下来，拖进了一个吻。他的阴茎隔着裤子顶上Thor的老二，并毫不意外地发现它也同自己一样硬得厉害。Loki轻轻笑了起来，他掠夺着Thor口中的每一分呼吸，舔弄着Thor的每一寸唇齿。他的手指轻轻绕上Thor的金发，双腿绕到Thor身后缠住了他的腰。他搂着Thor的脖子，沉下身子，让那根手指插得更深。

“我允许你用手指操我。”当他们分开的时候Loki这么说道，姿态极其傲慢。但他说这话的时候整个人还像八爪鱼一样紧紧扒着Thor，以寻找一个合适的着力点。Thor看着他这幅趾高气扬的模样，不由地觉得好笑。他把Loki重新放在台面上，凑过去在他唇上落下一个轻吻，舌尖在上面舔了一圈。

“乐意之至。”他抽出手指，掰开Loki的臀瓣，低头舔了上去。

Loki失去了Thor这个着力点，整个人只好无力地躺在洗手台上。Thor的舌尖几乎触到了他每一个敏感点。他太清楚怎么样取悦男人了，Loki两条腿搭在Thor肩上昏昏沉沉地想。下身的快感顺着他的脊髓一阵阵传上来，情欲带来的眩晕感令他不得不扒紧水龙头才能保持身体的平衡。但那还不够，体内的空虚在他脑海中叫嚣——他想要Thor进入他，狠狠操弄他，冲撞他想要得到满足的每一个地方。在Thor舔上最为要命的哪一点时，他终于忍不住打断了对方的动作。

“我要你…现在就进来。”他挣扎着半抬起身子，恶狠狠地命令道。他说得断断续续，Thor舔得他思维一片混乱，再加上那些喘息和呻吟，以至于这句话他花了那么十来秒才说完。可能是觉得说服力还不够，他又挣扎着去拉Thor的手，结果下一刻又被Thor舌头的一个动作给舔得跌了回去。

Thor在他摔到洗手台上之前便托住了他的后背，以免他被硬邦邦的大理石台面磕个满背淤青。他托着Loki，将他半抱起来搂到自己怀里，轻轻亲了下对方微微张开的唇。

“别急，你个贪心鬼。”他的手移到Loki胸前，捏了把Loki的乳首，“好事得多磨。”

但Loki这会儿正欲火焚身，哪儿有心情听他讲话。他见Thor在那唠唠叨叨，手上光点火不泻火，伸腿不满地踹了他一下：“那就快点磨，你不进来我就去找别人做。”

他说完这句话就后悔了。因为很快，他就被Thor狠狠重新灌在了洗手台上，后者的手指毫不留情地分开他的臀瓣狠狠地插入了他。蝴蝶骨狠狠撞上台面带来的痛感让他头晕眼花了好一会儿，耳边的嗡鸣声响个没完，导致他差点错过了Thor的下一句话。

“用不着。”他模模糊糊地听见Thor这么说，得意地察觉到这个金发大个子被他那句威胁气的不轻。他唇边不禁扯起一个心满意足的笑，抬起腰又往Thor的方向拱了拱。

“那就快点。”他抬脚蹭了蹭Thor鼓着的裤裆，懒洋洋地靠在洗手台上等Thor来伺候自己。

而Thor的做法也的确很合他的心意。他捉住Loki到处点火的脚，将它重新架到了自己肩上。然后又加了两根手指，在Loki紧致的甬道中横冲直撞。他尝试地戳了戳记忆中Loki极为敏感的一处，不出所料地发现Loki扒着水龙头的指尖白了几分。这给了他一些鼓舞，令他更加卖力地顶撞那一点。

Loki被他顶得晕晕乎乎，他的头发乱糟糟地散落在洗手台上，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛失焦地盯着天花板。但他还记得这是在公共场合——他死死地咬着唇，忍着不发出太大的声音，手脱力地抓着一边的水龙头。但他抓得太用力，一个不留神将它拧开了。自来水喷洒出来，溅得他满身都是。于是他不得不拖着湿淋淋的衣服，磕磕绊绊地往旁边挪，想要逃离那块重灾区，可Thor的手指还卡在他体内，他稍稍一动，那根手指便能戳到一个要命的地方，让他再也忍不住嘴边的呻吟喘出声来。

他朝着洗手台的方向挪不开，就开始顺着Thor往上爬。他身上的水让他浑身都不舒服，更别提Thor在他内壁中乱搅的手指了。Loki吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己忽视掉胸口的酸涩感，只专心致志地伸手试图扒着Thor离开这个水洼。但他的确没什么力气，半天也抬不起身子，所以最终也只是紧紧攥着Thor的衣角想把自己拽离这里。

Thor确实没想到他能把自己搞的这么狼狈——Loki浑身都湿透了，衬衣湿嗒嗒地贴在他身上，腹肌的曲线隐隐约约地埋在衬衫下面。他似乎还想自己把水龙头拧上，结果拧错了方向，更多的水喷了出来。Thor叹了口气拧住了那只倒霉的水龙头，抱着他离开那片水坑，换了个地方继续抽插。他勾着手全力以赴地刺激着那一点，另一手轻轻摸了摸Loki的头发。  
“我搬过去跟你一起住吧。”他插在Loki体内的手指拐了个弯，不轻不重地在那一点周围挠着，就是不碰它。

“什么？”Loki正被一阵连着一阵的快感弄得七荤八素，刚快到了要射的关头，想要的部位却突然得不到满足了。他一开始没打算搭理这个问题——他也没听清——只是咬着唇往前挪了挪，试图自给自足。但Thor没有如他的意，他的手又往回撤了几寸。他这才不满意地抬起眼看了Thor一下，喘息着指使他不要停。

Thor又加了一根手指进去，依旧在边缘磨蹭。他见Loki迟迟不回答，惩罚性地在那儿戳了一下：“我说，你不愿意住在我那边的话，我就搬过去跟你住。”

这回Loki听清楚他说什么了。他抬起腿又踹了Thor一脚，试图把这个异想天开的人给踹醒。“不行，”他翻了个白眼，干脆地拒绝了，“忘了吗，我们五年前就把婚离了。”

Thor才不给他拒绝的机会。他拉下Loki打算去碰自己阴茎的手，手指不依不饶地转着圈戳腾着身下的人。“给我次机会。”他向Loki投去一个可怜兮兮的眼神，手上做的事却一点都不可怜，“我这次不跟你吵架，也不要求你跟我恢复情侣关系，只要你同意我当你的室友。”

Loki卡在快射的关头难受得不行，他的阴茎直直地挺着，前液一股接一股地往出冒。偏偏Thor在这时停了动作，他的双手还被对方钳制着不能自己解决。Loki天人交战了一会儿，最终还是屈服在了情欲之下。

“你爱住哪儿住哪儿吧，”他没好气地看了一眼那个正可怜巴巴盯着他的金发男人，恨不得一脚踹死他，“但这并不意味着我就跟你有什么关系了。我该喝酒喝酒，该抽烟抽烟，该跟其他人约会就和其他人约…啊！”

Thor没给他多余的时间说完那半句话。他迅速调整了角度，撞击得这个小混蛋再说不出一句气人的话来。

Loki很快就颤抖着泄了出来。他为了报复Thor刚用控射威胁他的行为，快要高潮的时候故意对准了Thor崭新的衬衫，尽数射到了上面。就在Thor还在对着自己沾满精液的衬衫发愣的时候，快速地穿上裤子整理好了自己的衣着。

“多谢了，活儿不错。”他扔下一句话，飞快地闪身离开了洗手间，临走的时候还极其恶劣地在对方的裤裆上摸了一把，留下还硬着的Thor独自跟洗手间的镜子面面相觑。

 

Loki飞快地穿过一条走廊，按照Amora发给他的定位找到了Dr. Doom所在的房间。

他这会儿心情不太好，因为他刚刚在这座建筑物中绕了整整半个小时——这个破地方装修得跟迷宫似的。错综复杂的长走廊交杂在一起，到处都是金光闪闪的墙壁和装潢夸张的壁挂，让人完全分不清这条路是走过了还是没有。Loki像只灵巧的猫一般悄无声息地来到一个巡逻的保安身后，利索地拧断了他的脖子。

Dr. Doom大概把所有安保力度都寄希望到这座能绕死人的建筑物上了，以至于他的人力安保松散不堪。Loki漫无边际地想。他抽出那个倒霉蛋的配枪，小心翼翼地推开了那扇门。  
与Amora给他的情报不同，房间中漆黑一片。Loki屏住呼吸，举着枪，试探性地伸出一只脚迈进屋内。

什么也没有发生。Loki轻轻呼出一口气，心里的石头往下落了一截。他缓缓走到屋内，仔仔细细地观察着周围的一切动静——没有一丝响动，想必窗户是关着的，这里连风声都没有。

Loki不敢掉以轻心。Doom应该就在此处。据公司发来的情报看，三个小时前Doom独身进到了这个套房中，从那往后谁也没有见到他出来过，此时房间却一片漆黑，这显然不同寻常——Loki才不相信那个狡诈的阴谋家真的能在外面正在举办晚宴之时安心地躲在这儿睡觉。他确定了套房的客厅没人之后，又向着卧室的方向摸去。

不料，就在他刚刚往卧室中迈了一步时，脚下传来一声轻不可闻的‘咔嚓’声。

完了。这是Loki唯一的念头。

仿佛要印证他的想法一般，房间里的灯几乎是在同时亮了起来。突如其来的光线让他有点不适应，Loki眯起眼睛，下意识握紧了手中的枪。

Doom就坐在他正前方的落地窗下面，似乎对于Loki的到来毫不意外。他的视线在Loki身上转了一圈，见Loki还端着枪不放，不由地挑起了一只眉毛。

“Loki Laufeyson.”他慢条斯理地举起手里的那杯红酒遥遥向Loki致意，“让我猜猜。匕首，铁丝——为了混进来你应该不会带热兵器，这两样是你用着最趁手的。那根枪是我手下的配置。你拧断那个小家伙的脖子了吗？我还挺喜欢他的——你知道，我喜欢年轻一点的床伴。”说到这儿他还夸张地耸了耸肩，语气里尽是惋惜，“当然，”他向Loki挤了挤眼睛，补充道，“我最喜欢你，虽然你当年是那么坚决地拒绝了我。”

“等等，”他的目光沿着Loki的肩膀往下移，当看到Loki无名指上的戒指时他咯咯地笑了出来，“哦Loki，你还真能给我带来惊喜。把微型炸药藏到戒指里？”他端着酒杯走到Loki面前，从他手上卸下来那枚戒指，在他的手背上落下一个轻吻，“我的答案是‘我愿意’，如果你要求婚的话。”

Loki没那个心思跟他胡扯。他嫌恶地从Doom手中抽回自己的手，拿出一块方巾细细擦拭着。“Dr. Doom，”他冷淡地打了个招呼，看向脚下踩着的那个按钮，脑子里飞快地盘算着要怎么摆脱它，“很久不见，没想到你的私生活还是那么放荡。”

“Victor，”Doom佯作失望地皱了皱眉，“Dr. Doom这个称呼是给外人叫的。而你，我的老搭档，这么叫我就太见外了。”他顺着Loki的目光看过去，了然地挑起一只眉，显然看透了后者的打算，“别抬脚，”他拍了拍Loki的肩膀，好心提示道，“压感炸弹。你一抬脚就会…”他手舞足蹈地比划着，仿佛自己是个出色的歌剧演员，“Boom——Game over.”

Loki不为所动地瞪着他。

Doom见Loki对于他的表演无动于衷，失望地叹了口气，重新坐回自己的椅子上。他的手指在桌子上敲敲打打了一阵子，又不甘心地出声道：“老爷子还没放弃杀我？”他撅起嘴，百无聊赖地撑着下巴，“真绝情，明明我都把上一批货的利润让给他了。”

Loki擦完手，将它随手扔到Doom房间里的床上。Doom有洁癖，他这么做肯定会让对方不满。尽管知道目前激怒Doom不是个好主意，但Loki就是想给他找不痛快——这是他多年以来的习惯，一时半会儿改掉还不太容易。

果不其然，Doom因为他这个举动立即紧紧锁住眉头。他哀怨地看着Loki，好像Loki对他做了什么不仁不义的事一样。“这床没法儿睡了，”他咬着手指娘兮兮地控诉道，“你要对我的床负责。陪我睡一晚怎么样？你睡在上面我就不嫌它脏了。”

“我脚下还踩着一个压感炸弹，你个娘炮。”Loki冷冷瞥了他一眼，讽刺脱口而出。他盯着脚下的按钮，慢慢组织着自己的语言，“你让我踩着压感炸弹，就不怕我一个松脚，你就得在这儿给我陪葬？”

Doom不咬手指了，改啃高脚杯的杯沿。“不好意思，我忘记了。”他满怀歉意地看了看Loki，似乎真的在为Loki不能陪他睡觉而感到可惜，“不过我还是要劝你在松脚前好好想想。我的手下这会儿正指着你最爱的亲亲大金毛的脑袋呢。你一松脚，你可爱的大金毛可就没有了。”

“Victor Von Doom！”Loki咬牙切齿地盯着他，恨不得把他挫骨扬灰，“你要是敢动Thor…”

“知道了，知道了。”他的话被Doom截断，后者满不在乎地摆了摆手，拖长了调子接住他后半句话，“你就扒我的皮，抽我的筋，再拿个可爱的小锤子砸烂我的骨头。放心吧，五年过去，我的妒意也消了点了。只要你不炸了这里，你的大型犬就很安全。言归正传，”他搁下高脚杯，直起身子，又回到了一本正经的状态，“跟你做个交易。这回你放我一马，换你的大金毛一命。”

Loki低头，似乎还真考虑了那么一会儿。然后他抬起眼，冲Doom灿烂一笑：“不。”

他举起手里的枪，对准Doom的胸口扣下了扳机。

可他没想到，就在下一刻，这栋楼炸了。

热浪扑面而来，火焰瞬间席卷了整个房屋。而Loki脑子里闪过的第一个念头居然是：这，这不是我干的啊。

他没能瞎想太久。Doom一手捞起他跳出窗户，一手扯着挂在窗户上沿的逃生锁链向下滑去。

“Loki你个疯子！你还真敢开枪！要不是我穿了防弹衣估计今天咱俩就交代在那儿了。”这是Doom气急败坏的声音。

“那你还挺聪明，知道要穿防弹衣。”Loki对此毫无同情。他一手抓着铁索，一手弯了个铁丝就往Doom脖子上套。后者死命抓着他的手腕，免得真被Loki的铁丝勒死。

“Hey! I helped you! *”Doom大叫道。

“You’re helping yourself！”Loki依样学样地吼回去。

但很快他就无暇去管Doom的脖子了。他们下坠的速度太快，安全绳索在他手中划过去，划得他手掌火辣辣的疼。地面在他的视野中越来越大，被大火烧下来的瓦砾擦着他耳边掉下去。就在这么一片混乱中，他的手机响了。Loki努力屏蔽掉在他耳边大声唱歌的Doom，一手拽紧一手伸到兜里去掏手机。

他没去理会Doom那声夸张的‘是谁？’的问句，手指熟稔地滑开屏幕。屏幕中央，那个金发大个子笑得一脸灿烂。Loki嫌弃地看了一眼Thor的照片，那个蠢货又趁他不注意乱动Loki的手机了。

那是条语音消息。Loki侧头去听，Thor有些委屈的声音从里面传出来。

Loki…你刚才走得太急，我还没来得及问我什么时候可以过去啊？

他那副可怜兮兮的样子Loki不用亲眼看都能想得到。什么时候让Thor过来的确是个问题，他刚刚神志不清得就答应了对方，以至于造成了现在这种棘手的局面。Loki揉了揉太阳穴，正准备去回。可他一抬头，Doom却已经从他视线里消失得无影无踪了。

 

在这座建筑物对面的大楼楼顶上，Thor放下手中的火箭筒，望着对面熊熊燃烧的大楼叹了口气。他还是很憋屈，刚刚Loki自己爽完就跑，临走前还点了把火，导致到现在Thor还硬着。

Thor懊恼地看了眼自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，在心里安慰自己说起码这次刺杀布置在对面的汽油还是很好用的。


	10. Chapter 10

杀手准则10：在确保自己屋子中关于组织的一切物品清理干净之前，不要随随便便放别人进来同居。

Loki几乎是一进公寓就一头扎进了浴室。

他浑身上下没有一处是干净的。虽然因为Doom拉着他逃出去得比较及时，那场大火并没有能够伤到他太多，可它也足够让Loki灰头土脸了。他拧开水龙头，伸手接了一捧水浇到自己脸上，下一秒却因为水不慎滴到锁骨处的伤口而疼得倒吸一口冷气。

该死的搅局者，该死的Doom。Loki一边架着一条腿清理腿上的伤口——他伤痕累累的膝盖被烫伤了一大片，棉签一挨到上面就会传来一阵剧烈的痛楚——一边愤愤地想。他已经跟Amora沟通过这个问题了，关于为什么后勤部再一次出岔子，以及为什么任务地点再一次出现了搅屎棍。

Loki现在迫不及待地想要找出来那个在楼里埋汽油的混蛋。没有人可以在他的任务地点胡来——没有人。那个楼在Loki接手这项任务的时候就注定只能由Loki摆布。而现在，有一个自以为是的蠢货大摇大摆地走进了本应由他炸掉的楼，埋下了整整一栋楼的汽油，然后还把他Loki Laufeyson给炸了出去。Loki忿忿地扔掉了手里的棉签，在膝盖前裹上一圈纱布，几乎咬碎了一口牙。

这下他的刺杀任务跑了，而随之而来的后果全部要由他一个人承担。Loki一想到他得去跟老爷子解释为什么他连着好几次任务都以失败告终就头疼得要命。他放下裤腿，自暴自弃地把自己扔到了房间中央的那张床上。他现在最需要的就是一次彻底的睡眠，前一晚上为了这个破任务他只睡了五个多小时，白天在公司又睁了一整天的眼。Loki躺在床上，试图让自己睡得不省人事，胳膊却习惯性地摸向手机。

应该不会有什么重要的短信的。Loki迷迷瞪瞪地想。公司的人不会在这会儿还联系他，而他的手机通讯录里也没有别人了。所以当他的屏幕闪起来的时候Loki还挺惊讶的，他摁开那封短信，随即脸色便一寸一寸地变得铁青。

只见上面赫然写着：你不回短信我就当你同意我今晚过去了。 Thor

我他妈，什么时候，同意过你现在就过来了？还有，你他妈，是怎么知道我的地址的？

他颓唐地扔开手机，在床上躺了十分钟后自暴自弃地起身清理屋子里所有和公司有关的东西。他花了整整一个小时才彻底销毁了它们，五分钟后，Thor带着一串搬家公司的车队到达了他的公寓门口。

当Loki怀着一肚子怨气和怒火看着Thor和他的搬家公司把他那堆打包成箱的物品往里搬的时候，那个F开头K结尾的单词一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。

Thor的东西其实不算多。因为他事先调查过，Loki的这间公寓只是个一室一厅的房子，所以他总共也就带来了一只小型的布艺沙发、一张折叠床，以及一些生活必需品。这个金发大个子都想好了，他准备先在自己那张折叠床上凑合上几个月，而在这几个月里，他所需要做的就是努力爬上Loki的床。虽说当初Thor跟Loki保证的是只做室友，但他们俩心里都很明白，这句保证从来就没作数过。——Thor可不是来当什么室友的，他真正要做的是追回他的爱人以及挽救他的婚姻。

由于Loki的床是直接摆在客厅的，于是Thor也就认为公寓里的那间卧室是留给他的。但当他拉开Loki空着的那个小卧室的门时，Thor发现，他还是低估Loki对于这件事的抗拒程度了。

“Loki…”这个金发男人眨着他的蓝眼睛，可怜兮兮地望向他那正有气无力地瘫在床上、摆出一副眼不见心不烦架势的前夫，“这个卧室我没法住进去啊……”

Loki一开始没理他。他本来就没想让Thor住进来，至少不是今晚就搬过来，所以也就自然没给他预留空房。那间卧室一早就被他改造成杂货间了，里面堆满了装着他这五年来买的所有东西的集装箱以及他懒得收拾的一堆垃圾。所以这会儿不用Thor说他也知道，只要Thor一打开那扇门，那里头的垃圾山就会毫不犹豫地倾塌下来，说不定其中的一些还能砸到Thor的脑袋。

Thor见他不理自己，干脆走过去趴到Loki旁边，用他毛茸茸的金发去蹭Loki的脖颈。“我没地方放床了…”他伸手拉过Loki的手，捏了捏对方软乎乎的手心，“你不说话我就当你默认允许我睡你床上了，反正这只是个折叠床，扔了也就扔了。”

他这句话成功换来了Loki的反应，后者不情不愿地睁开眼睛，看向那个跟大型犬似的趴在他旁边的人。Thor的头发蹭得他有些痒，Loki缩了缩脖子，将身子向床里挪了几寸。

“动动脑子，金发妞。”Loki翻了个白眼，伸手指着客厅余下的空地，“卧室摆不下就搁在客厅，这么大地方还放不下你的床？”

Thor就等他这句话呢。睡在并排放的两张床上，四舍五入一下也算是睡一起了。得到Loki的准许后，这个金发大个子兴高采烈地指挥着搬家公司将他那张折叠床摆到了Loki的床旁边——他本来想直接让它们挨在一起的，可每当他悄悄把床往过挪的时候都会收到Loki恶狠狠的瞪视。在经过一番无声的讨价还价之后，Thor争取到了一个还算近的距离——五十厘米，刚刚够Thor把胳膊搭在Loki的床沿上。

而在Thor将被褥铺到床上的时候，他注意到，他黑头发的爱人正睁着一双碧绿的眼睛，偷偷地看着他。这让Thor心情大好——Loki这幅别扭的样子太招Thor喜欢了，他一个没忍住，就凑过去在那个偷瞄他的小混蛋唇上印上了一个吻。

“我很高兴你能答应我在你这儿住下来。”他在Loki唇上舔了一圈，见对方没反抗，又在唇角亲了亲，“我会是个好室友的，我保证。”

但Loki对于这番表白的回应仅仅只是冷淡地哼了一声，他推开Thor的脑袋，自己翻了个身，只留给Thor一个冷冰冰的背影。

“行了，别得了便宜还卖乖。”他往上拉了拉自己的被子，在里面蜷成了一个球，“闭嘴睡觉吧。”

他太累了，以至于他没用多久就彻底睡了过去，连Thor在他头发上落下一串轻吻也没发现。

 

 

那是个糟糕却平常的噩梦。

这个梦在过去的五年里他已经反复做过许多遍了。在梦中，他的丈夫总以各种各样的方式死去，有时是枪杀，有时是炸药，有的时候则是被人推到水里活活淹死。而所有的这些噩梦都有一个共同点，那就是Loki永远也来不及救回他的丈夫。

这一次，他梦到他的丈夫被人在胸口捅了一刀。当Loki得到消息赶到现场的时候，他已经只有出气没有进气了。Loki跪在他的脚边，慌慌张张地伸手去按他胸前的伤口。可这样做显然是徒劳的，那些鲜血仍汩汩地从他的胸口冒出来，染红了Loki的手，就仿佛一朵鲜红的玫瑰绽放在Loki手心似的。

“不…不…”Loki听到自己沙哑的哭音，他从未想过自己也能如此无助，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下来，混着他丈夫的血一块儿染湿了他的手，“救救他…谁能救救他！”

“听我说…别死…好吗？就是，别死。”Loki抚上他丈夫的脸颊，却将血也抹了上去，Thor那头本该熠熠生辉的金发轻轻磨蹭着他的手背。“你不能丢下我。”他说，“你怎么能丢下我？”

Thor，你怎么能任由死亡将我们分开？

是了，这就是他Loki Laufeyson最深的噩梦——他在害怕Thor的死亡。

Loki无数次在想，假如五年前他没有在Thor出门前检查出来他本来开出去的那辆车子的刹车有问题，那么是不是噩梦中的场景就会变成现实，他的爱人、他生命中唯一的温暖就会彻彻底底地消失在世上。

Loki可以蜗居在一个破旧的小公寓里，可以熬过长达五年的枪林弹雨，可以抛弃安稳的生活，可以忍受长达半辈子的孤独，如果情况需要，他甚至可以不要命。可他不能没有Thor——光是想象他的金发大个子死在他面前就足够逼疯Loki，更不要说假如真的有一天，Thor死去了，而导致他死亡的就是Loki本人。

他紧紧攥着被子，像婴儿一般蜷缩着，冷汗遍布了他的后背。他啜泣得太过用力，几乎背过气去，直到一双手将他揽进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“别哭，Loki，你只是在做噩梦。”恍惚间他听到有人在他耳边这么说道，Loki奋力睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一双湛蓝的眼睛。Thor不知什么时候爬到了他的床上，这会儿正满怀抱着裹成个被子球的Loki，轻声安慰着他。

他低下头，才发现自己整个人都趴到了Thor怀里。他的理智告诉他，此刻他应该从Thor身上起开，然后把这个擅自爬床的大个子赶回到他自己的床上去。但噩梦中的场景太过真实，以至于他还不愿意放开这个并没有浑身沾血的Thor——这个Thor很温暖，他活着，在呼吸，那头熠熠生辉的金发也没有变得枯槁。这一切都令Loki感到安心，于是迷迷糊糊间，他选择忽视掉自己的理智，在Thor怀里再窝一会儿。

“几点了？”Loki吸了吸鼻子，伸手环住Thor的脖颈。他将脸埋在Thor的颈窝处，贪婪却又乖巧地呼吸着属于Thor的气息。这个姿势能让他感觉到Thor的脉搏有力地跳动着，滚烫的血液在血管里流淌。而Thor也没有让他等太久，仅仅在愣了半秒钟后，他收紧手臂，更加用力地抱住了Loki。

“三点了，”他隔着被子拍了拍Loki的后背，心满意足地看见怀里的那个被子球动了动，又换了个更加舒适的动作趴着，“你只睡了两个小时。”

Thor其实是被Loki的啜泣给弄醒的。他刚醒过来的时候脑子不太清楚，听见窸窸窣窣的响动，还以为是屋里进了人，结果灯一开才发现那只不过是Loki在床上来来回回地翻腾。看清Loki脸上挂着的泪痕之后，Thor立即反应过来，这个平日里冷冰冰的小混蛋做噩梦了。

他不太清楚Loki梦见了什么，只知道不管那是什么，它都把Loki吓坏了——他紧紧皱着眉，脸色苍白的没有一丝血色，整个人蜷缩在被子里发抖，要有多可怜就有多可怜。

Thor没有多想就爬到了Loki的床上。他像从前Loki做噩梦的时候一样将Loki连人带被子一起抱到了怀里，只是出乎他意料的是，这一次Loki没有像以往那样挣扎不断，而是瞬间就抓紧了他，口中还不停地呢喃着些什么。而当Thor凑头去听时，才发现他不断小声唤着的是自己的名字。

于是这个金发男人做了当时他唯一能做的事——他低下头吻上了Loki微张的嘴唇，用温柔得不能再温柔的声音唤醒了他的爱人。

Loki似乎是打算一直赖在他怀里不起来了，他饶有兴趣地伸手拉扯着Thor睡衣领子上的系带，在Thor能够发现之前将它搓成了一个结。所以Thor低下头的时候看见的就是这么一副光景——他的衣领被Loki揉的皱皱巴巴，而那个小疯子还在锲而不舍地玩着他的系带，试图将它们打成死结。他叹了口气，拉开了Loki胡作非为的手，抱着他靠到了床头上。

“你不想提那个噩梦的话我是不会问的，没必要用这种方式来转移我的注意力。”他无奈地看着自己的领子系带，它们被Loki扯得一长一短，可怜兮兮地耷拉在他胸前。

“我没有。”Loki才不买他的帐，他松开Thor的脖子，抱住了自己的膝盖，趾高气扬地好像刚才那个啜泣着喊Thor名字的人不是他一样，“而且就算你问了我也不会说。”

他这幅样子逗笑了Thor——要知道，假如Loki有尾巴，这会儿恐怕都翘到天上去了。这个金发男人犹豫了一会儿，最终还是下定决心伸手扳过Loki的肩膀，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。“Hey，听我说，”他抓着Loki的手，认真地望向Loki那双碧绿的眼睛，“我知道你不愿意对我说那句话，就像我知道你不愿意住在我的公寓一样。所以那句话就由我来说——我爱你，Loki，即便你五年前扔给我一纸离婚协议书就人间蒸发，我还是爱你。”

Loki本不想跟他讨论这个问题，无奈整个人被他钳制着，怎么挣扎也挣脱不开。于是他不得不看着Thor那双湛蓝的眼睛，全盘接收其中的认真和深情，乖乖地坐在原地听Thor跟他告白。当听到那句‘我爱你’的时候，Loki不由瑟缩了一下，他感觉自己浑身上下的血液都在倒着流，头重脚轻得让他简直坐不住。

这个向来能说会道的小混蛋嘴终于磕绊了一次——他张了好几次口才找回自己的声音。“别自欺欺人了，”他哆嗦着嘴唇说道，这会儿他手脚皆是冰凉的，整个人僵直着身子坐在原地，“你不爱我，你只是不甘心是我提出的离婚而已。”

但Thor没有在这个问题上跟他多做纠缠，他只是定定地注视着Loki，盯住那双深不见底的绿眼睛，又认真地重复了一遍那三个词。“我爱你。”他说，“不管你信不信，事实就是如此。”

我爱你。这又是一个时隔五年再次出现的词。在他们相伴的那几年间，Thor曾无数次在他耳边重复这句话。‘我爱你’几乎成了这个金发男人的口头禅，他会在任意一个时间点——也许是在Loki做饭时，也许是在Loki睡醒后，甚至在他们吵架吵得恨不得摔完所有屋里能摔的东西时，Thor也说过这句话。可自从Loki跟他离婚以后，这句话就彻底销声匿迹了，就算他们后来重逢，Thor也没有再提起过它。

直到此刻。

此刻Loki心里有很多疑问。譬如为什么既然Thor爱他，五年里却从未试图找他。过去的五年中，Loki甚至就一直待在原来的城市没有离开过——他只不过是常常更换住所而已。他也常常留意一些细节，尽管不愿承认，但他内心仍希望Thor会来找他的。可是从来没有——Thor就好像是忘记他了一样，中途Loki抽空回去看过他一次，却发现Thor连住址都换掉了。又譬如，他们的婚戒呢？那枚象征着他们爱情的戒指，为何在五年后消失得彻彻底底。

但最终他什么也没有问。他只是低下眼，错开Thor的视线，生硬地避过了这个话题：“好了，睡觉吧。”

Thor听他这么说，也没有再逼他。他知道Loki也还爱他，现在只是不肯承认罢了。来日方长，Thor总会追回他的。所以这个金发男人只是顺从地关掉了房间里的灯，搂着Loki躺了下来。

而在被子下，他们的腿彼此相缠。


	11. Chapter 11

杀手准则11：任务前多做调查少打炮，不然有可能造成严重的后果，继而被上司骂的狗血淋头——不行，干柴烈火不行，欲火焚身也不行，死去活来都不行。

 

大概是因为他们头天晚上都折腾到太晚的缘故，第二天Loki醒来的时候难得的发现Thor还在睡。这个金发男人的睡姿可谓是毫无防备，他侧身躺着，一条手臂极具保护意味地搭在Loki身上，将他整个圈在了怀里。他俩的衣服不知道什么时候都被Thor脱下来了，整整齐齐地被叠放在床头柜上。Thor结实的胸膛贴着他的，他们贴的太紧，以至于Loki可以感觉到他有力的呼吸。他花了几分钟时间去回想为什么Thor会在他床上，以及现在他要不要把Thor一脚踹下去。

然后他想起了那场噩梦。那真是糟透了，Loki想。夜晚果然是人最脆弱的时候，仅仅一个噩梦就足以让他Loki Laufeyson丢盔弃甲，毫无原则地趴到他前夫怀里去。可那情有可原，Loki在心里为自己辩护，那是他内心最恐惧的噩梦，而Thor的拥抱确实能够缓解一二。

他小心翼翼地从Thor的臂弯下钻出来，放轻了动作不去惊醒对方。答应Thor来和他同居本身就是他头脑一时发热的产物，而Thor这么快就到来更是令他始料未及。所以现在，Loki还不想跟他前夫来一场面对面的交谈，尤其是他这会儿才刚刚睡醒，脑子不太清楚。Thor因为他的动作轻轻皱了一下眉，但是没醒，只是收了收手臂，似乎想将Loki圈的更紧一些。Loki盯着他的动作看了片刻，咬咬牙，还是往他怀里塞了个枕头。

他飞快地找了一套干净的西装出来，把昨天那身衣服扔到了洗衣机上。然后他瞥了一眼那个里面发生过八级地震的厨房，头痛地又扭头看了一眼Thor。Loki从没有吃早餐的习惯，他本身的生物钟就极不规律，工作原因又经常令他昼夜颠倒。所以很多时候当Loki醒过来的时候都已经是中午了，他完全可以直接把早餐连着午饭一起吃。而Loki是不在家吃午餐的，所以他的厨房压根不能看。

可Thor有吃早餐的习惯，他不但有，还爱逼着Loki跟他一块儿吃。以前他们一起生活的时候Thor总是起得最早的那个，这个金发男人把他们的厨房收拾得干干净净，每天早上都会坚持做一顿早餐，再把Loki从被窝里挖出来逼着他吃东西。

所以想想吧，等一会儿Thor醒来以后看到这个厨房的感觉。Loki兀自打了个冷颤，决定忽略掉它——是Thor自己非要住过来的，Loki才不管他的一日三餐问题。

可话虽然这么说，当他拎包前去公司的时候，还是忍不住从冰箱里翻出来唯一一袋没有过期的面包扔到了床头柜上。

这让他不由得在心里唾弃自己。

 

Amora在从监控上看到Loki走进公司大门的时候就知道今天不能好了——不光是后勤部会被Loki骂个狗血淋头，就连她也不能幸免。

果不其然，等Loki一推开办公室的门，首当其冲被拎出来的就是她。

“你给我解释一下，”她的顶头上司兼多年好友站在一边对他怒目而视，恶狠狠地瞪着她手里端着的冰激凌，仿佛要用目光把它戳出一个洞，“Thor是怎么知道我的地址的？”

“我告诉他的。”Amora不为所动地坐在座位上挖了一勺手里的冰激凌，“你的金毛犬还存着我的手机号，没日没夜地死缠烂打了我整整一个礼拜，就为了问我要你的住址。好吧，”在Loki威胁的瞪视下她又补充道，“他许诺给我弄一套最新研制的麻醉剂，我想要那个很久了。”

这就是你出卖我的理由？就为了一套麻醉剂？！Loki瞪着她。然后他叹了一口气，在她旁边坐了下来：“你甚至都没有给我时间收拾屋子——你知道规矩的。”

但Amora只是安抚地捏了捏他的肩膀。“我给你时间了。我告诉他如果要去你的公寓，需要提前一个小时通知你，那足够你清理东西了。”她顿了一下，又说，“我并不是仅仅为了麻醉剂。Loki，Thor无论许诺给我什么条件都不足以打动我。但他有一点说得对，你得停止继续折磨你自己。不然你迟早会把自己逼疯，我怕哪天你暴毙在公寓里都不会有人知道。五年过去了，他不会有事的。”

可我没有折磨自己。Loki无声地在心里辩驳。他并不是缺Thor不可的，这五年就足够证明，他Loki离了Thor也可以活下去。他想要对Amora这么说，但他说不出口，所以最终他只是无力地靠到了椅子上：“你不是不知道我们上一次的刺杀对象是谁，而他现在还活着。”

Loki打开电脑，显示屏上闪烁着零星的光线，显示虹膜验证成功。他登入公司的系统，调出来昨晚任务地点的监控记录。“你们查到那个炸掉大楼的混蛋是谁了吗？”他岔开了话题——Loki心里清楚Amora只是想帮他，所以不想让这个小姑娘心里过于愧疚，“把后勤部的负责人叫过来，这次老爷子怎么处理我，我就怎么处理他。”

 

“什么？目标跑了？！”

Thor刚到公司，就觉得太阳穴在突突得跳着疼。他不可置信地盯着Tony递给他的材料，觉得可能这次要被Odin给骂死了。

他是Odin的亲儿子，只不过是私生子，所以从小到大并没有多少机会去见他这位教父爹。其实如果不是当初Odin的正统继承人在一次任务中不幸身亡，Thor也不至于被他翻出来当继承人用。当时Thor的母亲重病，急需用钱，而Odin开出的条件实在优渥，于是这个老实阳光的金发大个子才咬咬牙，同意干这一行。

平心而论，Odin对他也还不错，自从决定让Thor成为继承人以来，对他一直是百般栽培。但唯一的问题就是，Odin对他十分严厉，刚进入公司的时候他没少被Odin罚。而这一次他居然让刺杀目标给逃跑了，Thor想起任务前Odin的千叮咛万嘱咐，顿时觉得自己可能要糟糕。

“这不可能，那栋楼的上半部分整个儿都被我炸得一干二净，连渣都不剩，目标怎么可能活下来？”Thor快速翻看着文件，紧紧皱着眉头。这个消息可算是把他大清早愉悦的心情给冲没得干干净净——Thor醒来的时候Loki已经离开公寓了，他失落地看着自己手里的枕头，暗自希望它能变成那个绿眼睛小混蛋。可他失落的心情没能持续太久，Thor很快就瞄见了床头柜上搁着的那袋面包。这令他不由笑了起来，Thor简直能想象到Loki丢下面包时那副不情不愿的样子。

这个金发男人心满意足地坐在床上吃完了那袋面包，伸手摸了摸Loki躺过的那半边床，这才恋恋不舍地从被窝里爬出来。

他甜蜜的回忆被Tony放出来的一段监控记录无情地打断了。“回神，Thor，如果你不想被你老爹罚到屁滚尿流的话，”Tony干巴巴的声音在他耳边响起，“目标早有准备，他在楼外准备了安全绳，楼里一着火他就从那儿逃出去了。”

Thor凑近屏幕。监控里，Doom拉着另一个看不清面目的男子从窗户中跳出来，顺着安全绳滑了下去。“目标怎么会早有准备，我们的保密工作出现问题了？”他皱起眉，操纵着键盘回放了那个画面，并放大了它，“还有，这个男人是谁？”

“我们的保密工作没问题，我亲自盘查过的，没有任何漏洞。”Tony摇了摇头，“监控太模糊了，那个男人的身份我们暂时查不出来。不过可以肯定的是，他八成是别的公司的人，消息应该就是从他们那边走漏的。”

“……”这个金发男人难得的在心里骂了句脏话，出个任务都能碰上抢生意的，这日子还能不能过了。他拉开椅子坐下来，又把那段录像倒回去反复查看，“通知楼下的所有部门，把所有现有的线索都交到我这儿来，不然等老爷子发火了，咱们所有人都吃不了兜着走。”

 

这沙拉别是有毒吧。

这是Loki看到Thor手上端着的那盘菜时的唯一感受。而他对面的Thor正举着那盘菜，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴着，一脸的‘求表扬’‘求夸赞’。

Odin这次对他还算心慈手软，仅仅只是痛骂了他一个中午。Thor自己也清楚，虽然这次老爷子话说的难听，但那根本无法和放走Doom这个错误相比。于是他老老实实跟Odin认了错，信誓旦旦地保证他一定会尽全力查清楚这件事。Odin觉得他态度良好，半个小时后就放他回去了，临走前要求他必须查清楚究竟是哪一家对头公司在跟他们抢生意。

于是他一回到公寓就开始准备晚餐了，从公司回来的时候还顺便带了些菜。这个金发大个子花了整整一下午来做他和Loki同居后的第一顿饭，其中大部分时间用在了清理Loki的厨房上。他先是把Loki堆在厨房里的那些纸箱子搬进了公寓的小卧室里，而后从角落里扒拉出来了几个长了蘑菇的盘子。

说到这个Thor就想叹气，他一直以为从前他们一起生活的时候Loki就够能糟践厨房的了，可当他真正见到这间公寓的厨房时，他才觉得Loki这个人是不能用常理去估量的。

做完了一系列清理工作之后，他才真正开始做饭。对于Loki爱吃什么不爱吃什么没有人能比Thor更清楚的了，他围着一块花围裙，喜滋滋地煎完一块牛排，又去煲萝卜汤。煲汤的时候他腾出手给Loki发了一条短信，询问他几点回来吃饭。十分钟后，他收到了Loki熟悉的回复：七点。

Thor对着那条短信发了好一会儿呆——你看，一切都跟五年前一模一样，Loki和他谁都没有真正忘记对方，他们就像所有幸福的夫妻一般，熟知对方的一切小习惯，包容对方的一切不足，并且彼此深爱，这让他觉得自己离追回Loki又更近了一步——他捧着手机给Loki回了句‘好’，又愣愣地站了一会儿，直到电饭煲发出‘嗒’的一声响才回过神来。

Thor花了点时间去布置他们的晚餐地点。鉴于Loki连张像样的桌子都没有，他不得不在阳台上铺了餐布，把做好的菜挪到了上面，又找出两个坐垫放在两边。Thor从Loki的杂货间里翻出来了一只小巧的烛台和一截蜡烛，他本来还想再把晚餐摆得更好看一点，结果他刚刚点燃蜡烛，Loki就回来了。

 

“你确定这东西能吃？”Loki有些嫌弃地推开了Thor邀功似的凑过来的脑袋，皱着眉从他手中接过那盘沙拉。

他认得装沙拉的盘子，如果他记得没错，这只盘子在他上次吃过饭以后就被扔到了厨房的鬼知道哪个旮旯拐角里去了，而他上一次在公寓里吃饭是一个月前的事情。所以如今它被Thor拿来装菜，Loki还真不怎么敢吃。

“当然可以，”Thor没有得到表扬也不气馁，只是亦步亦趋地跟在Loki后头往阳台走，“这是我今天下午才买的蔬菜水果，绝对新鲜。”

“那盘子呢？”Loki不信任地回头看了一眼跟在后面的金发男人，在阳台上的其中一个坐垫上坐了下来，“我上一次看见它的时候，它好像都长毛了。”

Thor走过去亲了一口Loki的头顶，自己在他对面坐了下来。他拿起勺子给Loki碗里舀了一勺汤，又往他盘子里夹了一块牛排：“我都洗过了，所有的餐具我都挨个消过毒的。”

得到了Thor的保证，Loki才将信将疑地拿起刀叉。其实他不得不佩服Thor，要知道那个厨房连Loki自己都不想进去，更别提去收拾它了。没想到Thor居然一个下午就把它整理得干干净净，还做了晚餐。看来让Thor搬过来住还是有好处的，Loki想，一个出色的贤内助总是能分担许多的生活问题，而他确实需要这么一个人。他胡思乱想着叉了一块牛排送到嘴里，直到‘贤内助’的声音打断了他。

“所以，你今天工作怎么样？你们出版社有没有出什么新书？”新书？出版社？Loki茫然地抬起头，只见Thor正饶有兴致地盯着他看。

噢，他想起来了。他们以前结婚的时候，Loki骗Thor说他自己在一家出版社担任编辑的工作，只是没想到时隔五年Thor居然还记得这个。“还可以吧。”他低眼避开Thor的视线，挖了勺沙拉到自己碗里，“就是有个蠢货搞坏了公司的电脑，本来该出的一个期刊的所有数据全部丢失。可能下周得开天窗了。”

“真可惜。”Thor附和道，“诊所今天也不太顺利。有个在我们这儿看病的患者同时找了另一家诊所，那家诊所的处方跟我们的处方有所冲突。他服药之后不舒服，责任居然全推到了我们这里。”

他这番话立即引起了Loki的共鸣，后者拿过放在一边的红酒，给自己和Thor的杯子里都倒了一些。“为有朝一日消灭所有的蠢货干杯，”他们在空中碰了杯，同时在心里把任务中遇见的蠢货们骂了个狗血淋头。


	12. Chapter 12

杀手准则12：作为一个杀手，有点底线，不要随便就成为了谁的男朋友/女朋友。尤其是对方还是你前任的时候。

 

由于现在Thor跟他住一起，Loki没办法再在晚上处理公司的事情，所以他不得不恢复了五年前的作息。他们吃过饭后，Loki不知从哪儿摸出了一本诗选，撇下Thor就爬上床看书去了。但他没能安静地看太久，半个小时后，他金发的前夫像只大型犬似的腆着脸爬到了他的床上。

“干什么？”Loki的床不大，一个人坐在上面还算宽敞，两个人就有些拥挤了。Thor一上来，立即就占据了很大一块地方，害的Loki必须紧贴着Thor才能坐得下。他不耐烦地皱起眉头，伸手推开他的金发大个子，“下去。我记得我们当初定下来的协议中不包括你可以爬我的床。”

Thor顿时就觉得自己被嫌弃了。他有些哀怨地看了Loki一眼，不情不愿地往后缩了缩，整个人挤在床的角落里，看起来可怜兮兮的。“我只是想问，”他小心翼翼地蜷着腿，以免挨到Loki又被对方嫌弃，“我今天可不可以继续和你睡？”

其实Thor本来没打算这么得寸进尺的。这个心思单纯的金发男人想得很简单，他本来打算循序渐进地追回Loki，先跟Loki当个十天半个月的室友，再往下一步进行。他很清楚，像Loki这样的人，要是把他逼得太紧了，说不定会适得其反。就像当年他们刚认识那会儿，Thor也是过了半年才敢提出同居，而且还是冒着被Loki打成轻伤的风险。

但这是个意外。好吧，可能Thor自己还是要负一定的责任——他带来的这个架子床不怎么结实，于是就在刚刚Thor铺床的时候，它毫不留情地，塌了。

Thor对此都不知道该说什么了，他花了好一会儿时间去琢磨到底应该把这个意外归结于飞来横祸还是天赐良机。在犹豫了十分多钟之后，他决定去找Loki摊牌。

而Loki的答案完全在他意料之中，他黑头发的爱人头也不抬地给出了一个毫无悬念的回答：“不行。”

“但是，”他讨好地扯住了Loki的衣角，指了指那张可怜的架子床，“它塌掉了。”

Loki这才赏脸扭头看他。Thor见他看自己了，更加卖力地眨巴着他的蓝眼睛，做出一副无辜至极的表情。他知道Loki从来经不住他这幅样子，从一开始就是。只有Thor摆出这个Puppy Eyes，无论他提什么要求，就算最初Loki不答应，Thor磨一磨，他最后也就答应了。

果不其然，Loki很快就别开了视线，顺着他手指的方向看去。那张床塌得挺严重的，它最中央的部分几乎是整个凹进去了。塌成这样显然是没法儿睡的，但能塌成这德行也挺不容易的。Loki狐疑地转回视线，死死盯住了Thor，不放过他脸上一丝一毫的表情变化：“你该不会是动了什么手脚吧？”

“没有，我发誓。”Thor顿时大呼冤枉。

他想和Loki睡一起是真的，但床是自个儿塌得也是真的。这招Thor的确想到了，但他本打算是以后再用的。所以这也就是为什么他买了个可拆卸的床，等到时机成熟，他只要偷偷卸掉一两个螺丝，一切就都大功告成了。可他千算万算还是没算到，这床太不给面子，在他住进来的第二天就自己塌了。

无良商家，黑心厂家。Thor在心里把eBay上的那家卖给他床的店铺骂了个狗血淋头。他发誓，要是Loki因为这个事儿怀疑他，从而把他赶回自己的住所，他绝对要把这家店铺投诉到开不下去。

不过Loki没有说什么，他这会儿心情还算不错，看着大只的Thor可怜兮兮地瑟缩在床角极大地取悦了他。Thor应该没有说谎，今天下午光是收拾厨房那一大摊子就够他忙的了，他不可能还有时间去在床上动手脚。所以Loki只是神闲气定地翻过了一页书，视一旁的大金毛为无物：“你不是还带过来一个沙发吗？床修好之前你就睡那儿吧。”

Thor一听这话，脸立即就苦闷地皱在了一起。他拱到Loki旁边，用金灿灿的头发在他颈窝处蹭来蹭去。“可沙发太小了…”他比划了一下沙发，又比划了一下自己，“我躺在上面腿都伸不开。”

Loki被他蹭得痒得要命，他缩了缩脖子，拍开Thor的头，自己往床的另一侧退开了一些。Thor带过来的沙发的确很小，就是Loki躺上去也只是蜷着腿才能勉强躺下，让Thor这个结实的大个子来睡的确不合适。Loki在心里想象了一下Thor把自己蜷成球状窝在小沙发上睡觉的样子，突然就觉得不忍心了。

他犹豫了一会儿，在心里对自己说这只不过是没有办法的办法，而后别别扭扭答应了Thor的请求。哪知那个金发大个子见他答应了，兴奋得恨不得一蹦三尺高，竟然径直抓过Loki的手，放在嘴边吻了一下。Loki的手滑滑的，亲起来很舒服，这让Thor不由地又搁在唇边多亲了好一会儿。

“我爱你。”他快活地说道。这三个词好似自然而然就从他唇边滑了出来，完全不需要经过考虑。但那本就是事实，从头到尾Thor都爱着Loki，就算后来那个小混蛋跟他吵架、跟他离婚，他也还是爱他。

Thor握住Loki的手后就一直没打算放开。他一个劲地在他耳边叨叨些吐露真心的话语——这个金发男人实在是憋得太久了，打他和Loki重逢起他就一直想说这些话了，无奈一直没找到机会说。如今好不容易逮到时机，他简直恨不得挖空了心思把所有话全倒出来给Loki说一遍。

不过Loki就没有他那么轻松了。他在Thor吻上他的那一瞬间整个人都僵硬了起来。Thor的唇凉凉的，可他的吻却异常温暖。灼热的触感顺着Loki的指尖爬上来，直抵他的心脏。他愣愣地由着Thor抓着他的手心吻上他的无名指，盯着自己泛白的指尖手足无措。

“闭嘴。”他触电似的抽回了自己的手，用尽全力维持自己声音的平稳，不泄露出一丝一毫的颤抖，“你太过火了。”

可还没等他把手真正缩回去，Thor又向前扑了一下，结果他没控制住力度，扑得Loki一个趔趄。这下Loki可算彻底断了逃跑的念头——他整个人被Thor压得躺在床上，动都动不了。他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，以至于Loki可以感受到对方的每一下呼吸和心跳。他忿忿地看着Thor，怎么看怎么不顺眼，最后干脆抬腿狠狠踹了他一脚。

“放手！”他躺在那里恶言恶语，恨不得踹死这个压得他喘不过气的家伙，“你想干什么？”

但Thor完全不为所动。他生生挨了Loki一脚，却只是撑起手肘，低下头在Loki额头上落下一吻。他束着的金发因为这个动作散落下来了一些，它们垂在Loki旁边，将他整个包了起来。Loki记得这个姿势——他自己脾气不太好，被Thor惹急了以后就容易不听对方讲话。所以从前每次Thor像这样把他压在床上的时候，就意味着他有重要的事情要说了，而Loki不可以逃跑。

“我有很多想做的事。我想去抽五年前那个摔门离开的自己一巴掌，我想在当初你走掉的时候拦住你，我也想阻止我们的婚姻走向失败。”他听见Thor这么说，那个金发男人伸手轻轻摸了摸他的头发，蓝眼睛里尽是温柔，“可我最想的是和你重新开始，我们重新开始吧？”

重新开始？Loki的眼神因为这个词迷茫了一下。在过去的五年中，每当他快要坚持不下去的时候，他就会想起这个词。他不想在枪林弹雨中摸爬滚打，躲在安全屋中艰难度日。他想念他们曾经的婚姻，想念那种安稳的生活，他更想念Thor，他Loki Laufeyson此生唯一的爱人。

可是他不能。

Loki本能地想要摇头，想要拒绝Thor。他是个杀手，做他这一行的人注定不能拥有平凡的生活，五年前的事情一次就够了。Loki不敢想象假如再来一次，他是不是会被逼疯。  
他看着Thor，颤抖着嘴唇说出了那个字。

“不。”

 

当时约顿出现了严重的情报泄露，而罪魁祸首就是Victor Von Doom。Loki被Laufey任命去解决公司的叛离者，却不想他还没能伤到Doom的一丝一毫，就收到了Doom的恐吓信。Doom在信里说得很简单，他要用Thor的命换他的命。Loki一开始没理他，可没曾想，就在三封恐吓信后，Thor出事了。

那天Thor本打算在下午开车去见参加大学同学的聚会。结果中午就趁着他们吃饭的功夫，Thor的那辆兰博基尼被人砸烂了车窗，从里到外浇得全是泥。于是下午的聚会泡汤了。Loki把Thor赶去警署做笔录，自己则挽起袖子，怒气冲冲地清洗那辆车，打算洗完车后把它开到修车场去补车窗。

然后他就发现，那辆本来会被Thor开出去的兰博基尼，刹车被人做了手脚。

Loki的脑子轰的一下就乱了。他惨白着脸，疯了一样地打Thor的手机，以确认他还安全。偏偏Thor那会儿正在做笔录，手机关的静音，什么也没听见。Loki电话打不通，也顾不得许多，别上枪，拿了门钥匙和车钥匙就往警局跑。

于是当Thor做完笔录一出来，看到的就是这样的场景：他的丈夫气喘吁吁地站在他面前，头发乱糟糟的，绿眼睛里满是泪水，显得狼狈极了。他的衣服也胡乱披在身上，一看就是刚刚一路快跑过来的。

Thor想也没想就伸手揽过了他——他虽然不明白Loki为什么如此不安，但Loki这幅委屈的样子太让他心疼了。他抱着Loki坐到警局门口的台阶上，轻轻地拍着Loki的背，安抚他那正趴在自己怀里吓得浑身颤抖的爱人。他从来没见过Loki哭成这样，这个平时尖牙利嘴的小混蛋此时彻底崩溃了——他死死抓着Thor，哭得上气不接下气。他的眼眶红肿得像是兔子，泪水顺着脸颊没完没了地往下淌。

“太好了，你没事。”他听见Loki一直断断续续地重复着这句话。可当Thor问他到底怎么回事的时候，他又开始只是哭，再也不肯说一个字。

那天他们在警局门口坐了整整一个下午，直到晚霞席卷着黄昏铺满天空，Loki才平复了情绪。他们紧紧拉着彼此的手，相伴着并肩往家的方向走去。回家以后，他们默契地再也没有提起这件事。

第二天，Loki叫来废车回收厂拉走了那辆兰博基尼。

三天后，Loki开始悄悄收拾自己的衣物武器。

两周后，他们爆发了那场巨大的争吵。Thor摔门离去，而Loki给他留下了一纸离婚协议书。

 

可现在Thor就坐在他身边，拉着他的手说要重新开始。Loki就好像被一个天上掉下来的馅饼砸中了脑袋，而且他还不敢去接。

他搜肠刮肚地去寻找一个合适的理由拒绝Thor，但后者显然看出了他这个意图。他握着Loki的肩膀，迫使他看着自己，试图让那双绿眼睛在自己的视线下无处可逃。

“如果你要拒绝我，那就看着我再说一次你不爱我。”他伸手抚上Loki的后颈，轻轻摩挲着它，“假如你做不到，那就给我一次机会。这次我不会要求你做任何你不愿意的事，在这段感情里，你拥有绝对的自由。”

Loki张了张嘴，又合上了。他想要像上次一样告诉Thor他们已经结束了，可当他对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，他就发现自己像是哑了，一点声音也发不出来。每当他想要说‘我不爱你’这四个词的时候，他的嗓子便连着心脏抽着疼。可着不对，Loki想，这一切都不对。他的心口泛起一阵苦涩，连带着眼眶也酸涩不已。他的头脑告诫他他应该就此罢手，可他的心对着他不停尖叫。

它说，答应他答应他答应他——

他不停重复着张嘴闭嘴这两个动作，直到他尝试到第十次的时候，Thor忽的吻住了他。这不是个浅尝辄止的吻，Thor的舌尖抵上了他的齿贝，而Loki则啃咬着他的嘴唇。他们吻得太过于忘乎所以，恨不得将这些年所有的思念和苦痛都在这个吻中揉碎。

最终他们是因为无法呼吸而停下来的，当他们松开对方的时候，彼此都有些喘不匀气。Thor动作轻柔地捧着他的脸，四目相对一会儿后，他又凑头吻了吻Loki的唇。

“答应了？”他的拇指轻轻擦过Loki的嘴唇，而后停在了他的唇角。他的眼中仿佛映上了星辰，澄澈得令人一个不留神就会跌进去。Loki看着他，忽然想起来十年前的那个夏天，这双眼睛的主人也是这样看着他，对他说出了第一句‘我爱你’。

野兽如何变为王子？人鱼又为何化作了泡沫？令欧若拉不顾一切也要为她的丈夫寻求永生的原因，也不过是一个‘爱’字。

所以算了吧。Loki忽然觉得累了。如果明天等待他们的是地狱，起码今晚他们彼此坦诚过。他闭上眼，任由Thor在他唇上上落下一串轻吻。五分钟后，Loki推开Thor，翻身一咕噜坐了起来。

“只是男朋友而已，”他抿了抿唇，掰着手指跟Thor约法三章，“我们还是离婚状态。如果一方想要终止关系，另外一方不可以死缠烂打。”

“结不结婚只能我来提，你不许提。当然孩子的问题就更不行了，你要是敢提，那咱们立即分手。”

“不能过分干预对方的生活，我不想吃的东西你不能逼着我吃，比如那什么香菇蘑菇白萝卜海带丝……”

Thor满口应承着。这个金发大个子心里都快乐疯了，这会儿哪怕Loki说太阳是从西边升起来的，他都只会说对对对。只是这个小混蛋越说越过分，居然连饮食要求都加上了，气得他不得不用一个吻堵住那张叭叭个没完的嘴，不让它再发出一点声音。

至于终止关系…得了吧，Thor怎么可能再次放走他的爱人。所以那话也就是说说而已，做不得数的。


	13. Chapter 13

杀手准则13：作为合格的杀手，常识是必不可少的。如果连臭鸡蛋味和毒气味都分不清的话，建议你还是退役吧。

 

“不，Thor，你休想往我的公寓里塞那个冰箱。”

他们在逛家具城——准确地来讲，是Thor在拖着Loki逛家具城。

最近大概是Loki流年不利，在Thor的架子床坏了后还没过两个月，Loki的那台老式冰箱也跟着一起殉情了。现在是夏天，当他们发现冰箱坏的时候，里面仅存不多的食物已经全臭了，那股味道深深得震惊到了Thor，以至于他想都没想就直接去摇醒了还在赖床的Loki，慌慌张张地要拉着他往外跑。

Loki前一天晚上被他欲求不满的大金毛折磨到凌晨四点才睡着，结果他才睡了三个小时就被粗暴至极地从被窝里拖了出来，脾气自然不会好到哪里去。他暴躁地扯过自己的睡衣胡乱套在身上，不顾自己的腰还在疼，抬腿冲着Thor的屁股就是一脚。

“Thor Blake，”他咬牙切齿地一手扶着腰，另一手还在被Thor扯着往房子外头拉，“你要是不给我一个理由，从今往后你就别想上我的床！”

然后他就听见Thor不停地叨叨着什么。Loki仔细凑近听了听，发现他说的是“毒气”。

毒气？什么毒气？这个前一天晚上被操得筋疲力尽的黑发男人愣了好一会儿，等他回过神来的时候Thor已经拖着他跑出了好几米远。他的公寓里不可能被人投毒，这是Loki的第一个想法。这是他的安全屋，照例开着二十四小时监控，昨天并没有任何警报拉响。而之前因为Thor要住进来，他早就把自己以前购置的那堆东西清理掉了。

“你把话说清楚，你从哪儿发现的毒气？”他费了好大劲儿才扯住他的金发男友，强迫对方停下步子，“那气体是什么味道的？”

Thor这会儿其实也恢复理智了。他之所以会那么紧张地把Loki拉出来，一个是因为他前一天晚上睡得太晚，脑子还不太清楚；另一个则是因为他确实害怕Loki会有危险。

“我做早餐时发现的，就从冰箱里发出来的那股味，”这个金发大个子懊恼地挠了挠后脑勺，声音听起来有些愧疚，“它有股臭鸡蛋味儿。”

臭鸡蛋？Loki顿时有种不祥的预感。他严肃地盯着Thor，放慢了语速，一字一顿道，“Thor，告诉我，你开冰箱的时候，冰箱的灯亮了吗？”

“……”

所以，他们得买新的冰箱了。

 

第二天是周天，他们都不需要上班。Loki本打算利用这个早晨好好补觉，可没曾想早上八点半，他又一次被Thor从被窝里给拽了出来。

“不行，不行。”Loki烦躁地站在一边，用手捂住了自己的脸，不忍心再领略Thor那惨不忍睹的审美观。

这不能怪他刻薄。Loki叹着气自顾自地想。他觉得自己已经很宽容了——早上Thor再一次打断他的睡眠，他都没有乱发脾气，最多只是轻轻踩了一下Thor的脚——可是你见过哪个大男人是看见个大红冰箱就走不动路的？！Loki放下手苦大仇深地看了一眼那个矮敦敦的红冰箱，恨不得把Thor也变成一红冰箱给扔出去。

“想都不要想，你这么看着我也没用。”他别开Thor乞求的目光，坚决捍卫自己公寓的尊严，“我的公寓里只能有一个蠢货，有你没它，有它没你。”

Thor又恋恋不舍地看了看那只冰箱，转身就八爪鱼似的抱住Loki不放手。“公平点，Loki，”他低头在Loki肩头落下一个轻吻，好声好气地试图说服他的恋人，“这个冰箱的大小跟你的厨房正合适。而且它矮墩墩的那么可爱，多适合你。”

适合个屁！他哪里和那只冰箱有共同点了？矮和可爱都跟他毫不沾边好不好。Loki强忍着自己骂人的欲望，拍开Thor搭在他身上的那只不老实的手——它在他腰上肆虐好一阵了，而且还有越摸越下的趋势。

“我们再看看别的店吧，”他从Thor怀里钻出来，商场很热，刚才Thor抱着他的那一小会儿已经让他出了一身汗，“这儿这么大，肯定能找到合适的。”他扯着Thor的袖子想拽着他往出走，可Thor还在一步三回头。结果还没等他俩拖拖拉拉地走到门口，就被店里的推销员给叫住了。

那是位年纪比较大的店员，年龄看起来足以当他俩的母亲，于是这个时候直接走掉就太不礼貌了。Loki当机立断地转过身，冲正准备过来给他们推销一番的那位年长的女士露出一个微笑：“我们只是随便看看。”

这句话在平时来讲是挺有用的，一般店员听到这句话就能明白客人对他们的产品并不感兴趣。可有Thor的地方永远都不属于‘平时’这个范畴。他的话音刚落，那个金发大个子的声音就补了上来，两句话一前一后衔接得天衣无缝：“请给我们介绍一下那个红冰箱。”

 

最后Thor还是如愿以偿地买下了它。他们带着搬运公司的人把那只冰箱运回公寓的时候，Loki的眼神看起来就仿佛要咬死他。

他知道Thor在想什么——这个冰箱像极了他们从前家里的那个，而他们今天一路看过来，所有Thor中意的冰箱都是这个款式——他无非就是在挑起Loki以前的回忆！就因为Loki不准他提复婚，他就一个劲地用这种方式暗示他。Loki瞪着Thor的侧脸，在心里飞快地盘算着怎么惩罚他的大金毛。

他们一回到家，Loki就把自己关进了浴室，独留Thor一个人站在客厅里指挥着一群人装冰箱。这个金发男人忙得像个陀螺，完全没注意到Loki的异样。

装卸冰箱不是个容易的活儿，等他们彻底把那只新买的红冰箱装好都已经是下午两点多了。Thor送走那些装卸工人，走进厨房给Loki和自己都泡了杯咖啡。他刚想询问Loki要加多少糖，就发现这个小气鬼又不知道躲到哪里去了。

谢天谢地，这次Loki没玩人间蒸发的把戏。Thor没花多大功夫就在浴室中找到了他的恋人。Loki把自己反锁在了里面，他进不去，只能隔着一道小门忧心忡忡地往里面张望。

他知道Loki这是生气了，而且也大概能猜到原因是什么——要知道以前Loki可没少干过生气以后把他的丈夫关在卧室外这种事。Thor乖乖地守在浴室门口，看着里面映出来的橘色灯光，犹豫了半分钟后还是敲了敲门。

“Loki，”他贴在门上，试图透过毛玻璃捕捉他恋人的身影，“我们得谈谈。”

门里一点动静都没有，Loki似乎是不想理他。Thor能隐约看到他的影子在门上影影绰绰地映出来。正当他正打算再敲一次门，那扇门突然开了——Loki堵在门口，Thor从他身边看过去，发现里面的垃圾桶里扔了好几个烟头。他的恋人看起来极其暴躁，大概是因为睡眠不足的原因，脸上还挂着两个大大的黑眼圈。他见Thor站在那里一句话不说只是看他，不由皱起眉头踢了他脚踝一下：“有话快说，别打扰我抽烟。”

事实证明，踢一个又高又壮的金发男性的脚踝不是一个好的选择。因为下一刻Thor便伸出腿绊住了他正准备往回撤的脚，一用力就将他整个人带进了怀里。

Loki因为忽的失去平衡差点跌到地上，他下意识伸手去抓Thor的领子保持平衡，但因为看对方不顺眼，干脆连Thor垂在肩上的金发也一块儿抓到了手心，整个人狠狠向下一滑，生生扯断了那几根头发。

他得逞了一半。一秒钟后Thor发出了一声痛呼，但与此同时他也掐着Loki的腰给Loki捞了起来，并狠狠地拍上了他的屁股。

“我们得谈谈，你不能拒绝这个，”他托着Loki的臀部，狠狠将他灌到了墙上，“你哪怕把我头发全拔下来我们也得谈。”

蝴蝶骨撞上墙的滋味Loki不是第一回领略了，但他依旧很疼。Thor这次用的力气有点大，以至于他疼得眼眶都红了。可Loki Laufeyson是什么人——他从成年的那一天就开始杀人了，这几年也没少在枪林弹雨里摸爬滚打，更别提他都和Thor纠缠了十多年了，而他们俩在某些方面都有些变态，导致暴力在他们的恋爱和婚姻生活中总是如影随形。他屈膝狠狠顶上Thor的下身，满意地听到对方因此痛得嘶吼一声，随后抬手一个左勾拳将他的金发大个子捶得往后退了足有十公分：“谈话可以，打完再说。”

Thor捂着自己自己的脸，半蹲一下躲过了Loki挥过来的第二个拳头。“我不想跟你打！”他努力争辩，拉住Loki向他踹过来的腿不让它动弹，“我知道你在生气，但我们可以讲道理…”他没能说完，因为那个小混蛋全然不顾自己的腿还在被Thor拉着，冲过来照着他的脸又是一拳，直打得Thor眼冒金星。

好吧，讲道理看来是没什么用了。Thor扯着Loki的腿，就势将他推进了淋浴间。淋浴间有些小，两个成年男人站进去显然很挤。Thor将他摁在墙上，Loki的脚踩着Thor的一只脚，而Thor的另一条腿则卡在他胯。他想伸手摸摸Loki的头发，以安抚他狂躁的恋人，可还没等Thor碰到Loki，对方就扑过来一口咬上了他的手——他的牙都陷进Thor手背的肉里了。Thor掐着他的下巴强迫他松口，抽出手后不顾鲜血直流利索地扒下了Loki的裤子，将他翻了个个儿。

Loki被他翻过去以后还在没完没了的挣扎。他扭动着身子试图挣脱Thor的桎梏，可淋浴间的面积不大，Thor堵在那里他完全出不去。他没办法，就趴在墙上大声叫嚣，胳膊肘还不停地向后撤，对准Thor的胸就往上顶：“你有本事就把我操死在这儿！我保证你可以上新闻头…啊！”

Thor这会儿是真的气急了。这个家伙居然咬人！他掰开Loki的双腿，草草用唾沫润滑了一下，握着自己的老二径直捅了进去。Loki紧得要命，突然的异物侵入更是让那条甬道收缩得厉害，Thor用尽了全部的意志力才不至于一下子就缴械投降。他一只手抓着Loki让他往自己这边贴得更近，另一只还在流血的手绕到前面伸进Loki的嘴里以防他咬破自己的舌头。

他刚一进去Loki就尖叫起来，他又怒又疼，差点没背过气去——Thor绝对在报复他。这次他完全没有给Loki扩张，而是直接用他那根玩意儿操了进去。他快疼死了，又不是铁做的人，下体突然被人来上这么一下子哪儿有不疼的。他噙着Thor的手指，恨不得给它咬断下来，但嘴里的血腥味阻止了他。Thor这个混蛋，他故意拿着刚被Loki咬破的那只手给他噙，分明就是瞅准了他舍不得再在它上面作威作福。Loki扒着墙壁，嘴里发出一阵呜咽，动来动去想逃开。结果这非但没让他逃开，反倒是让Thor进得更深，引得他又是一阵喘息。  
Thor的每一下都操到了最深处，操得Loki除了呻吟什么也说不出来。他在Loki体内七拐八拐地戳弄着，试图找到他最敏感的点。因为没有扩张和润滑，这次的性爱完全就是互相折磨。还好Thor对于Loki的身体还算熟悉，一阵顶弄之后，他发现每当自己捅到一个地方的时候，Loki的尖叫声就小了很多，取而代之的则是大声的呻吟。这让Thor得到了极大的鼓舞，他把着Loki的臀峰，用足以操穿对方的力度对准那个点冲撞过去。

“你是驴托生吗！那玩意儿那么大？！”Loki几下吐出了Thor的手，不由嚷嚷道。他整个人都被操到了墙上，腿软得几乎站不住。他跟Thor就好像两个扣在一起的汤匙，而性器将他们连接在一起。Thor的动作称得上是粗暴至极，他操Loki的时候就好像一个野蛮的野兽。Loki不用看也知道自己的下体被Thor全然撑开，而撑开他的那玩意儿大到有时候连整根没入都做不到。

可至少他的活儿还不错。Loki毫无尊严地撅着屁股被身后的Thor插干时在心里这么安慰自己。他的技术比得上那些红灯区的性工作者了，而且既安全又免费。

Thor对于他的荤话早就免疫了。他扶着Loki的后腰让他叉开腿跪下去，自己则卡在他两腿之间。他那玩意儿这回总算是全部插进去了，Loki温热的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，令他不由地叹息一声。“可你喜欢。”他一边挺动着胯毫不留情地操着Loki，嘴上还一边用更荤的话怼了回去，“说，我的大玩意儿操得你爽不爽，Loki？”

可他早该知道一个道理，那就是永远都别想从Loki Laufeyson嘴里听到一句好话，尤其是在这个时候。所以Thor得到的只是狠狠戳到自己脸上的，极其暴力的一肘子。而不知道是因为恼羞成怒，还是因为他确实被操得有些神志不清了，Loki这一胳膊肘可是十足十的不留情面，捅得Thor差点断了鼻梁。

这么做的代价就是，下一秒，Thor抓着他的后腰，用前所未有的力度贯穿了他。

也不知是疼得还是别的什么原因，到了后半段，Loki又开始呜咽。他似乎的跪得累了，不顾Thor的老二还卡在他后穴内，哆哆嗦嗦地扶着墙就想往起站。可他这会儿腿都是软的，压根使不上劲，就只能趴在墙上徒劳地喘息。Thor看他在那儿折腾得实在可怜，干脆伸手把他抱着翻了个个儿，让他面对着坐在自己腿上。

Loki被翻过来以后就不哭了，他吸了吸鼻子，伸手环住Thor的脖子，开始有一搭没一搭地扯他的金发玩。但这回他没敢使劲，因为每当他把Thor的头发拽疼一次，Thor就会用自己的老二报复回去，而且他可不是只戳那一下，他是不操到Loki再次哭出声他就不罢休。

这回Thor没打算跟他打持久战，他在Loki泄出来一次以后自己也就射到了Loki的体内。Thor想得很简单，爱可以一会儿再做，可话必须得现在就谈。要是任由Loki生个隔夜气，Thor这一个月都别想好好过了。

可计划赶不上变化，Loki没给他这个机会。因为刚才那一发Thor是内射，他在Thor刚从他体内退出来的时候就开始乱扭一气，想要把对方留在他体内的精液全掏出来。可浴室实在是太小了，他的屁股随着他扭动的节奏一直在Thor的胯间蹭。而蹭来蹭去的后果就是，Thor刚泄过一次的老二再次硬了起来。

这个金发大个子苦恼地看了看自己兴致勃勃的胯下，一番纠结之后，自暴自弃地拉着Loki在淋浴间的地板上又来了一次。

 

等他们真正做完已经是晚上了。他们俩做到后面已经完全不知节制，最后还是Loki实在受不住睡了过去Thor才罢手。他帮Loki清理干净之后，径直抱着他上了床。

Loki确实是被做得狠了点，但这不能全怪Thor——多少次Thor都起了停下来的念头，可那个小混蛋敢见他有停下的意思就不依不饶地继续缠着他要做。Thor哪里经得住他折腾，在这个金发大个子眼里，他的恋人不管什么样都是性感可爱的，更何况现在是Loki主动追击。

其实说白了他就是不想跟Thor谈话。Loki不喜欢吵架，他尤其不喜欢和Thor吵架。从前他们在一起的时候，凡是能用冷战和暴力性爱解决的问题，他从来不动口。在他的意识里，只有愚者才会毫无形象地破口大骂，而真正的智者则永远能够心平气和地处理每一件事。而那也就是为什么，直到他们离婚为止，他俩吵架的次数总共不超过五次。

Thor头疼地看着这个口是心非的小骗子。Loki永远也不会坦诚地说出来自己想要什么不想要什么，他不仅不会说，还会强词夺理地自己给自己找理由。要说如果他这么做能真正让他自己得到满足，那Thor也乐得迁就他。但事实是，这种强词夺理的自我欺骗，到了最后除了伤到Loki自己以外再也没有其他作用。

就好比之前Loki给他定下的约法三章——Thor是真不觉得，他们俩现在这个情况和真正复婚有什么区别。可Loki不愿意。他不许Thor提复婚，他自己也不提，就一直拖着。这离他们同居都过去一个多月了，Thor实在是忍不住，决定实施复婚计划的下一步。

缩在被子里的人动了动，翻身之际卷走了整个被子。Thor看着那个把自己裹得像个春卷的家伙，叹了口气，伸手把春卷扒拉过来。

“Loki，”他拍了拍春卷的屁股，从被子里把Loki的头刨出来。后者正睡得迷迷瞪瞪，被Thor挖出来以后还有些神志不清，他睁开眼睛迷茫地瞪着Thor，声音软糯地嗯了一声。Thor看他这个迷糊样，不觉低头在他额头上落下一个轻吻，“我们谈谈，谈完再睡。”

Loki打了个哈欠，他已经完全不记得自己之前还在生气的事情了。这会儿听Thor说要谈谈，他甚至还有点不明所以。他裹着被子，挣扎着想要坐起来，结果刚刚用了一点力就疼得又给跌了回去。这让他恼火了一阵子，怎么看眼前那个大只的Thor怎么不顺眼。

“谈什么？”他恶声恶气地裹紧了被子，只露出两条光溜溜的胳膊，“如果是关于你是不是个胸大无脑的金发妞那就不用说下去了，因为它就是事实。”

Thor因为他的措辞瑟缩了一下。他一点都不觉得自己胸大无脑，金发他是有的，可胸大无脑四个字怎么说也跟他沾不上边吧。琢磨片刻之后他决定无视掉Loki的用词，转而斟酌着言辞提出那个横在他们之间最棘手的问题。

“你下午究竟在气什么？”他探究地盯着那双绿眼睛，不放过其中一丝一毫的情绪，“仅仅是因为我买了个红冰箱吗？”

Loki直到他提到红冰箱之前都还一头雾水，而听到‘红冰箱’三个字后，他忽的就想起来下午他生那场闷气的原因了。“你别以为我不知道你在想什么。”他强忍着自己挥拳上去的欲望，抛给Thor一个凶狠的瞪视，“我说过，你不可以提复婚就是不可以，少给我来暗示这一套。”

可Thor并没有因为他的话语而退缩，他只是温柔地注视着Loki，仿佛后者是个正在试图自残的小刺猬。“你不想要复婚吗？”他缓缓问道，声音轻得像是唇齿间的喃喃之语。

不想吗？Loki愣愣地对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，快要被里面那种纯粹的温柔给吸进去。其实并非不想，而是不敢。仅仅是和Thor同居就已经足够让Loki提心吊胆了，而Doom就在一旁虎视眈眈地注视着。现在这样他还可以骗自己说他们只是同居，如果不认真查，是不会有人注意到的。

可如果他们一旦结婚，那套麻烦的手续势必会惊动组织，Loki不能保证组织中就不会有Doom的人。五年前的事情不能再发生了，他和Doom的恩怨，还是局限在他们两人之间比较好。

“不。”他下定了决心，翻身做出要睡觉的姿态，不再去看Thor悲伤的眼神，可最终还是因为于心不忍又补上了后半句，“但我可以保证，假如有一天我想跟你复婚了，我会说的。”


	14. Chapter 14

杀手准则14：无论何时也不能放松警惕！尤其是在你身上被人搁了一个炸弹的时候。

 

Tony Stark自认为是个情商智商都很高的人，但他最近发现，他非同寻常的情商以及高超的情感经验到了Thor这儿，不可思议地全都没用了。

事情是这样的，Thor最近遇见了数不清的感情问题，而作为他的挚友，无辜的Tony Stark先生自然就成了他的情感咨询师，还是免费的那种。

譬如现在，Tony就翘着二郎腿坐在办公室里，一边擦着他的枪，一边听他面前那个金发大个子苦闷地倾诉着他的烦恼。

“什么？你们都冷战三天了，而你到现在为止除了做他以外还什么都没做？！”Tony目瞪口呆地听完Thor那冗长的叙述，然后被他挚友可怜的情商吓得差点把枪扔出去。

他前思后想了半会，最终站起来同情地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“听我一句劝，你俩还是分手吧，不然总有一天你们中的一个得死在另一个手上。Loki是气死的，而你是精尽人亡。”

Thor完全没有去介意Tony的措辞问题。事实上，他现在什么都懒得去计较了。自从上回买冰箱那次不成功的谈话以来，他和Loki就一直在冷战。他们十分默契地沉浸在充斥着暴力的性爱当中，而除此之外彼此间不说一句话。

不是Thor不想谈，是Loki不想跟他谈。那个小混蛋每天早上都在Thor醒来之前飞快地逃离公寓，晚上拖到很晚才回来。而在他为数不多地能见到Thor的时间里，只要后者胆敢靠近他，他就能跟Thor来一场足以掀翻房顶的干架。Thor是舍不得打他，但是Loki舍得，而且他还越打越来劲，于是每一次的干架到了最后都会变成纯粹的干。

“不行，我不会跟Loki分手的，我爱他，而他也爱我。”金发男人苦恼地抓了抓头发，否决掉了Tony刚才的那个提议，“我只是想心平气和地跟他说几句话，我们不能再这么下去了。”

心平气和地说几句话？Tony脑中的齿轮飞快地转动起来。在分析了自己以往丰富的情史之后，这个身高全变成智慧的男人一拍大腿，给Thor支了个损招。

“你可以带他去散心。”他老神在在地摸了摸下巴，“反正过两天就是你的生日了，你就说你想让他陪你去游乐场转转。”

于是两天后，当他们再一次干到筋疲力竭，双双躺在床上的时候，Thor摸了摸Loki的头发，大着胆子向他的恋人开口索要他今年的生日礼物：“明天是我的生日，陪我去游乐园散散心吧？”

他这句话实在是太没头没脑了，直噎得正枕在他胸口睡觉的Loki没话说。这个黑发男人忿忿地磨了磨牙根，心道你他妈三岁吗，过个生日还去游乐园。

 

由于Thor的坚持，最后他们还是去了游乐园，而且还是洛杉矶最有名的迪士尼乐园。

Thor有点人来疯，而这种特质在他进了迪士尼乐园以后愈发明显。他们一进迪士尼乐园的大门，Thor就好似是撒了欢似的拉着Loki到处跑，好像之前几天冷战的不是他俩似的。

于是现在倒霉的就是Loki了。在花了一番功夫阻止他童心未泯的恋人买下诸如‘泡泡机’、‘维尼熊抱枕’之类的东西之后，他被Thor成功地拽上了号称冒险园里最刺激的项目，过山车。

因为参与这个项目的人特别多，而他们没能抢到快速通道票，所以他俩就只能排队了。现在是夏天，人一多，周身就热得不行，更不要提如果你旁边还有一个大块头的金发男人一个劲儿地往你身上靠。Loki站在人挤人的长队里，挪着身子想要避开他身边的那个大号热源。

“别挨着我，”Loki嫌弃地推开Thor伸过来搂他的胳膊，忍无可忍地向后退了半步，“贴在我身上你不热吗？”

被嫌弃的金发大个子很委屈。听Tony说搂抱之类的肢体接触可以增进感情，化解矛盾，他只是想跟他的恋人更亲密一些而已，又没有什么错。

“那我想抱抱你也不可以吗…”他可怜兮兮地看了眼Loki，悻悻地缩回手，把头顶的帽子摘了下来，“你要是热的话可以用我的帽子扇风。”

Loki瞪着他递过来的那只帽子，恨不得把它拍到Thor脸上。那是顶黑色的太阳帽，帽顶上有一对可爱的米老鼠耳朵。这顶帽子本来是Thor买下来给Loki的，可后者坚决不要，于是他就干脆自己戴了。这会儿见Thor又有把那只帽子往自己头顶上举的意思，Loki自然不会允许它靠近自己。

“你把帽子戴上，我不用它扇风，”他抿着唇看了看他的金发恋人，又瞄了一眼米奇帽子，坚决地摇起了头。可Thor一直在用那双湛蓝的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，Loki抵不住他的目光，最后不情不愿地做出了妥协，“好吧，一会儿到了阴凉处你可以抱我。但现在不行。”

他话音刚落，就有一个吻贴到了他的嘴唇上，直惊得Loki嘴打了个磕绊。他抬头对着Thor怒目而视，却只看到了对方笑嘻嘻的脸。得到承诺的Thor心满意足地伸手摸了摸他的头发，又凑过头在他脸颊上亲了一口。

“没羞没臊。”Loki瞪了他一眼，却觉得自己的耳朵不受控制地红了起来。

 

上过山车的时候Thor一直很紧张。其实他本身胆子不小，可他们前面那组人坐过山车的时候叫得太惨烈了——他们甚至在列车还在平地加速的时候就开始尖叫了——这让Thor不得不有些担心这个项目对于Loki来讲会不会太过刺激。

这不能怪Thor。他自己当杀手当惯了，更刺激的东西他都见过，所以对于过山车他倒是无所谓。可是在这个金发男人眼里，他的恋人一直都是十年前餐厅里的那个有些瘦弱的男孩。这会儿他倒是完全忘记了平时跟他互殴打架的就是这个小混蛋，他只觉得自己有必要保护他的恋人。

“别害怕，”他紧紧握着Loki的手，力度大得后者甩都甩不开，一个劲儿在Loki耳边唠唠叨叨，“如果你觉得这个太刺激了我们也可以不坐。”

他这副样子若是搁在一般的小甜心那里，那绝对可以称得上感人了。但可惜的是Loki不是什么弱不禁风的甜心，他是个快三十岁的大男人。即便是在十年前Thor第一次见到他的时候，他都已经是个杀手了。所以对于Thor这种婆婆妈妈的行为，Loki唯一的感受就是快点让他闭嘴。

“闭嘴。”他甩开那只没完没了的手，阻止他继续喋喋不休下去，“一个过山车而已，有什么好紧张的。”

Loki这么说了，Thor也就不再啰嗦。他虽然乖乖闭了嘴，然而在过山车启动的时候，他还是悄悄地伸出手抓住了Loki的手指。其实Thor本想再啰嗦几句的，但是过山车一启动，一片尖叫声就铺天盖地地涌了过来。别说他的话Loki能不能听见，就连他自己恐怕也是听不到的。

不过他现在总算知道为什么那些人在平地加速的时候就叫成那样了——过山车的加速度是真他妈快，这让Thor的心跳在一百五十米每平方秒的加速度中不禁有些凌乱。

他开始怀疑自己是不是老了。

 

过山车虽没有据说的那么刺激，但也还算可以，至少它让Loki下来以后有点轻飘飘——这已经很不寻常了，毕竟比起Loki做任务时遇见的那些，它还算不上顶尖的。他扭头看了眼一旁的Thor，这个金发大个子好似也没有太多的反应，他就如往常一样牵着Loki的手，一刻也没有放开过。

Thor建议他们在长椅上休息一会儿再去排下一个项目的队。Loki本来不想跟他磨蹭，但在看了一眼远处那一片人海之后，不得不选择了妥协。他们选了一个树荫下的长椅，奈何Loki还是觉得热。他拍了拍Thor的手，示意他放开自己，而后丢下从被甩开后就一脸难过的金发男人，自个儿去买了两个冰激凌回来。

Loki递了一支冰激凌给乖乖守在原地等自己的大金毛，自己则坐到旁边去吃另一支。五分钟后，他适时地抬起手，推开了Thor趁他不注意凑过来的脑袋：“吃你的甜筒，好好的凑过来干什么？”

Thor原本是想偷偷过去亲他，哪知半中途还是被发现了。于是现在他算是亲不到了，Thor低头看了看Loki捂在自己嘴上的手，失落地叹了一口气——他确实很想好好吻一下他的恋人。要知道，这两天他们俩光顾着冷战和折磨对方了，别说是好好交谈，就连正常的亲吻都被从同居生活中取消掉了。

这样下去可不行，这个金发男人难得地动了点心思。他思考片刻后，决定曲线救国。

他没去挣扎，而是伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下覆在自己嘴唇上的那只手。Thor太清楚他的恋人是个什么个性了，他知道，只要他这么干，对方是一定会躲开的。

果不其然，他的舌尖刚挨到Loki的手心，后者就像是触电似的缩回了手。但Thor比他动作更快，还没等他把手彻底缩回去，Thor就捉住了他的指尖。

“你那支是什么口味的？”Thor眨了眨眼，有些好奇地问。与此同时他还得寸进尺地捏了捏Loki的手掌，向他的爱人抛去一个无辜的眼神，

Loki皱着眉看向自己的手。Thor的掌心却很热，当他牵住Loki的手，那种温度便顺着Loki的指尖爬了上来，一直到达他的心脏。

他叹了口气，开始用力挣脱Thor手掌的桎梏。可他挣了两下愣是没抽出手来，反教Thor越握越紧，将他整只手都蜷在一起包在手心。

“松开我，”他挣不开Thor，只好没好气地瞪了他一眼，恶声恶语地回答问题，“这两支是一样的，不信你自己尝尝看。”

冰激凌已经被Loki吃了一半，最上面的尖尖已经看不见了，只留下一个圆圆的底座。它和Thor的那支的确没什么区别，都一样是甜筒上面挤了一圈巧克力酱。Thor盯着它看了一会儿，忽的倾身向前吻住了Loki的唇。

他扣着Loki的后脑勺，将他向自己这边压过来。不同于之前的啃咬和掠夺，这是他们冷战以来的第一次可以被称作接吻的亲吻。Thor顶开他的齿关，细细地吮吸着他的每一寸呼吸，而后者也在慢条斯理地回应着他。Loki的唇舌很凉，还带着一丝冰激凌的甜味。他们交换着彼此的呼吸，胸膛紧紧贴在一起，于是他们的心跳也清晰可闻。

“比我的那支要甜上一点。”当他们分开时，Thor这么总结道。他说这话的时候眼睛还一个劲儿地往Loki嘴唇上瞄，而后者这会儿完全不想跟他再多说一句话——他都快被Thor亲得缺氧了。黑发男人扭过头，再不去看那个没皮没脸的家伙。可当他半分钟后再次偷偷瞄向Thor的时候，Loki却发现，那个金发大个子也在笑嘻嘻地悄悄看他。

“Loki，我们白头偕老吧。”他听见Thor这么说。Loki愣愣地低头去看自己的手，却发现它和Thor的手紧紧相握。这个金发大个子说话总是如此不合时宜。明明今天之前他们还在为了复婚的事情冷战，可这会儿他却在迪士尼乐园的一个长椅上带着一脸傻乎乎的笑容，说要和Loki白头偕老。

可就是这么一个不合时宜的提议，却让Loki Laufeyson的心跳漏了一拍。

而最要命的是，他还想要答应它。

“我…”Loki张了张嘴，千言万语涌到唇边却一句话也说不出来。他对上Thor那双湛蓝色的眼睛，而后就此失足跌了进去。

有那么一瞬间他真的很想跟Thor说实话，关于他离婚的真相，关于他究竟是谁。他们已经纠缠得太久了，有太多隐瞒和欺骗夹杂在他们之间，而Loki知道，那迟早会毁了他们。

但他的声音被耳边传来了一阵熟悉的‘滴答’声截断了。慌乱之间他看到Thor从他身上摘下了一颗很小的定时炸弹，又飞快地将它塞进了旁边的邮筒中。

这是Loki头一次见到Thor如此失态的模样——那个金发男人都快疯掉了，他几乎是立刻就拉起Loki的手往反方向跑。而Loki自己也好不到哪去，从看到那枚炸弹开始他就大脑一片空白，什么也听不见，什么也想不到。此时此刻他的脑海里只有一个念头，那就是让Thor活下去。

Loki试图将Thor再推出去一些，好让他脱离爆炸范围。可下一刻，Thor却将他扑倒在地。他挣扎着想翻身护住Thor，但他整个人都被后者扣在了身下捂得严严实实，根本动弹不得。他没办法，只好去拉Thor的手，十指交握之间不停地重复着一句话，一遍又一遍。

如果此时Thor听得到，那么他会发现在这么长时间以后，那个顽固不化的小骗子终于答应他了。

他说：“好。”

而后热浪打来，万籁俱寂。


	15. Chapter 15

杀手准则15：这条不存在，因为本手册的作者气得把键盘砸坏了。

 

Thor醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是医院的白墙。

Loki趴在病床旁边睡着了，整个人在椅子上缩成一团，清晨的阳光从纱窗透进来，显得他愈加瘦小。Thor想抬手摸摸Loki的头发以唤醒他的恋人，他知道Loki的颈椎一向不太好，如果趴着睡时间长了是会头疼的。可他刚刚抬起手，就感到一阵钻心的痛处顺着他的手臂攀爬而上，Thor低头看了眼自己的胳膊，发现它上面正缠着一圈纱布。

但他的动作还是弄醒了Loki。Loki睡觉一向很轻，更别提之前的那天晚上他几乎没有睡觉——幸亏Thor及时把炸弹丢了出去，Loki并没有受很严重的伤。可Thor自己就不怎么幸运了，他背后连带着半截左臂大面积烧伤，当场陷入了昏迷。后来被送到医院抢救时醒过来了一两次，但时间都不太长。所幸没有任何内出血的症状，不然Loki真的会彻底疯掉。

从Thor下了手术台之后Loki就一直守着他，连公司给他发过来的十几二十条信息都不想看。如果他没有猜错，这次的炸弹就是Doom的手笔。要是没有Thor把他护在身下，那么现在躺在病床上的就会是他。  
Loki这回是真的吓到了，他一直睁着眼睛，生怕Thor出什么状况。直到在凌晨五点的时候他实在熬不过去，趴在Thor的病床边一不留神睡了过去。

“醒了？”他尝试着出声，却发现自己的嗓子粗粝至极。因为没有睡好，他的眼下一片乌青。Loki低头看了一眼表，指针正走到八点整。他扶着床头柜慢慢站起来，忍过低血糖带来的头晕眼花，跌跌撞撞地去倒了一杯水，插上吸管递到Thor唇边，“喝点水。”

Thor配合地噙住了那根吸管。他因为背后有伤不得不趴在床上，连正常喝水都不能。看见Loki这幅样子这个金发大个子都要心疼死了，往常都是Thor照顾他，Loki自己哪里照顾过人。而现在他却因为要照顾受伤的Thor，把自个儿折腾成这样，这让Thor心里不由地难过起来。

“你回家休息一会儿吧。”他喝得差不多了以后就松开了吸管，冲他的恋人安抚地笑了笑，“你都走不稳了。”

但Loki只是摇了摇头。他还是不放心把Thor一个人留在医院，虽说护士会来定期查房，可医院的安保措施毕竟没有那么强，他不能保证Doom就不会再次趁虚而入。更何况现在的Thor根本不能下病床，如果真有什么危险他连跑都跑不了。

“不行，”他把杯子从Thor唇边撤走，自己重新坐了回去，“你现在还没有脱离危险期，我不能走开。”

Thor见他不肯松口，只好曲线救国。“看护病人也得换班，不然你想到时候咱们两个都躺在病床上吗？”他心疼地看了一眼Loki那两个大大的黑眼圈，艰难地伸手勾住了Loki的手指，“我可以打电话给Tony，他能来照顾我。你回家睡一觉，下午收拾了生活用品再来。”

Loki皱着眉头考虑了一会儿这个提议。他知道Tony Stark是Thor的多年好友，两个人关系好得就像亲兄弟，几乎比得上他和Amora了。Loki曾经在他和Thor刚结婚的时候利用手上的资源偷偷调查过Tony的个人信息，发现这个人没什么特别之处，唯一的特点就是有钱。Tony是个典型的富二代，他父亲是做钢铁生意的，去世之后他名下的Stark工业也就转给了Tony。而从现在的情况来讲，他的确是个值得信任的人。

“好吧，” Loki再三权衡利弊之后选择了妥协，他从Thor的大衣里摸出来手机，找到Tony的号码打了电话过去，“我现在回家，一会儿他会过来。你确定这中间的半个小时你一个人能行？”

“绝对没问题。”Thor眨着眼睛信誓旦旦地跟他打保证，还顺带没正形地开了个玩笑，“别担心，Daddy，我保证乖乖呆在这儿不会乱跑。”

他那句Daddy叫得Loki眉心跳了好几下，这实在是勾起了他从前的一些不太好的回忆。他暗自磨了磨牙根，恨不得丢个枕头到那只金发大个子的脸上去。

“你好好呆在这儿，我走了。”他絮絮叨叨交代完一堆注意事项之后起身准备离开，走到门跟前了又转身折回来，把Thor的手机递到他旁边嘱咐道，“如果有任何事情，打我的电话。”

Thor宠溺地看着他罗里吧嗦的恋人，对于Loki的一串交代一一应下。他拿过手机，按亮了屏幕摸上按键‘3’。“我知道的，快捷键3就是你的电话。”他捏了捏Loki的手心安抚这个焦躁不堪的小混蛋，“快去吧，再不走一会儿该赶上大堵车了。”

于是Loki这才安心离开。结果他走出医院之前还是不放心，去护士台叫了护士去病房守着Thor，直到Tony到来。

 

Tony到医院的时候Thor正怡然自得地趴在床上剥橘子吃。他左手窝在一侧，右手灵活地扒下一只橘子皮，而后轻车熟路地把它丢进了床头的垃圾桶。这个场景实在称得上是百年难得一遇了，Tony站在一边欣赏了好一会儿才舍得走进去。

“你说，”他饶有兴趣地踱步进来，把公文包搁在了一旁，“如果Loki知道他放心不下的恋人对于折了手这件事这么习以为常，他该是什么表情？”

Thor压根没打算理他，他把手上的最后一瓣橘子塞进嘴后才扭头赏脸看了Tony一眼。“别说那么多没用的，”他嚼着橘子，下巴指了指Tony带来的公文包，“炸弹的事情查的怎么样了？”

Tony见他直奔主题，也就不再扯别的。自从昨天大半夜接到Odin的短讯他就一直没停点过，这位教父对于他的继承人的安危极其看重，毕竟他已经没有那么多的精力再去培养第三个继承人了。公司的人从现场带回来了一卷残存的监控录像，Tony花了整整一个晚上的时间才把它修复好破解出来。

他打开电脑，登入公司的系统，将昨晚修复好的那段录像调了出来，按下了播放键。

录像里，Loki是在买冰激凌的时候被摊主在身上放了炸弹的。Thor定格了那个画面，放大去看，发现那枚炸弹外壳上刻着一个细小的族徽。

虎头鹰翼，这个图案Thor再熟悉不过了。从五年前他接过Odin派给他的那个任务起，他就开始接二连三地遭到暗杀，为此Thor不得不隐姓埋名躲了好一阵子。而当年Odin给他指派的击杀目标，就是最近几年靠着倒卖信息起家的Doom家族的族长，Victor Von Doom。

这枚炸药是冲着他来的，可偏偏搁到了Loki身上。Thor慢慢攥起拳头，他想都不敢想，假如当时他没能及时发现它的存在，那么Loki会怎么样。

“Doom三天后会举行一个酒会，地址我稍后会连同其它资料一起发给你。”Tony抽回了笔记本电脑，把它重新塞进了公文包，“老爷子的意思是，让你一击毙命。”

 

约顿从上到下无人不知无人不晓，今天，他们的首席杀手兼继承人，再一次炸了。

Loki很生气，准确说，他都快气疯了。他的怒火要是能够实体化，怕是整条街都能被轰成灰烬。这种气场太过明显，以至于凡是他所到之处，全体在场人员都不由地向两边退开，给他让出一条畅通无阻的通道。  
混蛋！Loki一脚踹开办公室的大门，那只可怜的玻璃门在墙上发出哐当一声巨响，上面的玻璃愣是碰出了几道裂纹。

“简直混蛋！”他怒气冲冲地朝着Amora走过去，随手把一沓厚厚的文件扔到了她面前，“Doom那个狗娘养的玩意儿胆敢往我身上搁炸弹，害得我的爱人受伤躺在床上，而现在他自己倒是举办慈善晚宴怡然自乐，什么东西？！”

Amora被他扔文件的声音吓了一跳，她伸手接过那沓资料，从里面抽出一本监控记录。记录是后期处理过的，并不是一开始的版本，想必是录像带被烧坏了，调了数据才修复出来。她翻到第二页，发现画面中的炸弹外壳上刻了一只小小的虎头鹰翼的族徽。

“你确定这是Doom的手笔？”她皱着眉头盯着那个图案，指尖慢慢滑过了它，“因为对于做我们这一行的人来说，如果我要干掉什么人，我是绝对不会选择这么大摇大摆的方式告诉对方我是谁，好让他们来寻仇。”

“我确定。”Loki言之凿凿道，他在Amora旁边也坐了下来，往下闷了一口茶消火，“五年前他给我寄了不少恐吓信，而他这次的做法跟其中一封如出一辙。”

他喝了好几口茶才觉得火压下去了一半，Loki按了按太阳穴，觉得它仿佛要炸开一般。他前一晚几乎没睡，大清早又赶到公司面见老爷子。于是他这会儿怒火攻心，头疼欲裂，要有多不舒坦就有多不舒坦。

这一次他们还算幸运，他自己毫发无损，而Thor只受了些大面积的皮外伤。可是这种事难免不会有下一次发生，而下一次，Loki不知道他们还能不能这么幸运。

以Doom和他的恩怨以及组织之间的利益冲突来看，Loki完全可以理解他往自己身上搁炸弹的做法。可是Thor是无辜的。那个金发大个子性格是那么的好，就连他的职业都甚至只是一个私人诊所的医生！如果非要选出一个这场爆炸中最不该受伤的人，那他一定是现在就躺在病床上——或者趴在上面——的Thor。

他这么想着，恨不得当下就端着枪跳到Doom旁边把他千刀万剐了。这个黑发男人气哼哼地攥着手机，抬手就要把它往那扇已经快要碎掉的玻璃门上扔。然而下一秒，一个短信拯救了那扇倒霉的玻璃门的命运。那是Thor给他发的。Loki收回手，低头按开了那条短信。

‘晚饭我们吃中国菜吧？我想念你们出版社旁边的那家中国餐馆的水煮牛肉了。’

水煮牛肉？Loki皱着眉想了一会儿。那道菜很辣，怕是不适合Thor这种伤病号吃。

‘水煮牛肉不行，你还受着伤，得吃清淡一点。’他快速地打字回复道，‘不过我可以给你带烧茄子，同意吗？’

Thor过了几分钟才给他回复，想必是一只手打字很费力。他用标点符号拼了一个委屈的表情，后面不情不愿地跟了一句同意。在Loki看来，这个符号表情简直蠢透了。可当他收拾东西准备去给Thor买吃的时，他的熊熊怒火还是不可避免地被好心情取代了。


	16. Chapter 16

杀手准则16：保管好自己的物品，别把它们遗留在任务地点。

 

Thor的烧伤不太严重，再加上他本身身体还算强健，除了手臂上的伤疤依旧没办法消掉，伤势用了一周也就恢复得差不多了。当医生宣布他可以出院的时候，Loki一直吊着的心总算放回到了肚子里。

他们是坐计程车回家的。Loki一上车上下眼皮就开始打架，他这一周几乎没有睡过囫囵觉，更别提他还得医院公司两边倒。等到Thor发现的时候，他已经靠着Thor的肩膀睡着了。Thor偏过头盯着他恋人的睡颜看了一会儿，伸手轻轻把Loki又往自己怀里带了带，让他睡得更舒服一些。Loki因为他的动作皱了皱眉，但也许是由于Thor的怀抱还算温暖，他并没有醒过来，只是略微挪动了一下身子，在Thor颈窝处找了个更舒适的姿势睡了过去。

这个金发大个子都想好了。如果这一次Doom被成功击杀，那他当初和Odin协商的条件也就达到了。这样一来，只要这次任务一做完，他就可以带着Loki移居到别处去，再也不用参合进这些黑帮杀手之类的事情里去了。正好他和Loki两个人都很喜欢北欧，到时候他们就挑一个北欧的小镇子住下来，等到住腻了再换别的地方。

与本来计划的不同，回到家以后他们并没有好好睡到第二天天亮。Loki因为在计程车上睡了半个多小时，回到公寓之后又睡了一下午，到了晚上精力已经恢复了大半。而Thor则全然不困。于是，在吃过晚饭以后，他们俩就没羞没耻地滚到了床上。好在这两个人还都各自记得第二天有任务在身，这天晚上他们难得地讲究了一下节制，做了两次之后就停了下来。但当他们去浴室清理的时候，禁欲一周的大金毛又贪得无厌地拽着Loki来了一次。

第二天Loki起得很早，他醒来的时候Thor还在睡。黑发男人小心翼翼地从Thor的臂弯里爬了出来，拎了搁在大衣柜抽屉中的武器包就去了任务地点。

根据情报组传来的资料，Doom将在今日举办一场慈善晚宴。而他之前不在这个城市，有专人会将他送往晚宴现场。Doom的必经之路有一段人烟稀少的公路，而Loki就在那里设下了埋伏。

他吸取了上一次的经验，选择了远程炸药。他在那段公路上埋了一片炸弹区。只要护送Doom的车踏入那片区域，爆炸装置就会被引爆。到时候别说是Doom，就连鸟也飞不出去。

Loki按照计划爬上了一公里外的瞭望台，离Doom来这里还有将近半个小时，时间还算充裕。他架好望远镜，打开电脑联络器后便开始坐在一边回短信。

Thor已经给他发了整整一天的短信了，从早晨Loki到公司没一会儿后他的短信就开始源源不断地涌进Loki的手机。而所有的内容都是一些很琐碎的话语，比如‘早安’、‘记得吃早饭，不然你胃会疼’、‘少抽点烟’等等的废话。Loki从不回复，他收到了以后最多就是看上几眼，接着立马就扔到一边。

可这并不影响Thor锲而不舍地发短信的行为，这个金发男人似乎爱上了用短信骚扰Loki的这个休闲方式。于是在忍受了一个上午的短信轰炸之后，Loki忍无可忍地决定屏蔽掉他。

然而他发现，他屏蔽不了Thor。不知道Thor在他的手机上动了什么手脚，Loki试遍了所有他能做到的方法，但最好的结果也就是把短信提示音变成震动。Loki被手机的震动声弄得烦不胜烦，一整天的心情都不怎么好。他周围环绕的低气压吓跑了除了Amora之外的所有助理，以至于在他出任务之前，只有Amora敢到他身边去。

这会儿Thor又来了一条短信，这次是问Loki几点回家吃饭的。Loki怒气冲冲地瞪着手机看了一会儿，叹了口气妥协地打字回复他的大金毛。

“晚饭在七点。别给我发短信了，我正忙着跟人谈杂志签约的问题。你们诊所就没有事要做吗？”

Thor的回复很快就到了——不得不说作为一个伤口刚刚愈合的人他动作还挺快的——他先是在短信里控诉了一下Loki不理他的行为，而后又开始叨叨他有多想Loki。Thor的情话讲的罗里吧嗦唠唠叨叨，可偏偏就甜到了Loki心里去。他拿起手机正准备回复Thor，然而电脑上连接着的警报却响了起来。

他扔开手机，三步并两步凑到望远镜前往里看。一辆银色越野晃晃悠悠停在了引爆区域内，半分钟后，一个穿着大花短裤的男人从上面跳了下来。那人活像是个刚从墨西哥晒完日光浴回来的暴发户，他先是下来晃悠了一圈，然后挑了个好位置，坐在一块石头上开始摆弄他的手机。

死老百姓，Loki在心里咒骂道，脑子里长得全是肌肉，走个路那胸肌都恨不得甩天上去。他恨得牙痒痒，电脑上显示炸弹已经被触发，五分钟后便会引爆。他转动望远镜向另一个方向看去，Doom的车队还在远处磨蹭。Loki简直快要气死，他一手操纵着电脑试图停下炸弹的计时，另一手把手机抓回来给Thor回短信。

“有个穿大花裤衩的乡巴佬闯进会议室大放厥词，回头再说。”他飞快地打完了这行字，把手机塞回口袋，拉下望远镜继续观察远处的情况。

然后，他眼睁睁地看见那个穿花裤衩的男人从后备箱里，掏出了一把火箭筒。

……

操，不是老百姓。

 

Thor的一天开始于一种被遗弃的感觉。

当他迷迷糊糊地醒来，习惯性伸手想要去抱床的另一边的Loki时，抱到的却只有空气。Thor捞了半天没捞到人，顿时就感觉被抛弃了。他坐起来，被子滑到他胸前。这个金发大个子很委屈，他已经想念早安吻的滋味很久了，本打算今早就没皮没脸地向Loki索吻的，没想到人又跑了。他在床上失落地坐了一会儿，然后掏出手机开始给Loki发短信。

他抱着手机等了十分钟，Loki意料之中地没有回复他。Thor叹了口气，认命地伸手抓过床头柜上的衣服往自己身上套。

看看吧。Thor自暴自弃地想。别人都是七年之痒，他倒好，重修旧好不到一年他的恋人就开始嫌弃他了。

这种萎靡不振的状态一直持续到他到达公司。Thor刚一推开办公室的大门，一沓厚厚的文件就从天而降砸到了他的面前。他伸手接住文件袋，瞪了对面的罪魁祸首一眼。然而那个罪魁祸首毫无悔改之意，依然只是翘着个二郎腿坐在那儿嗑瓜子。

“这是什么？”他打开文件袋，从里面抽出了那沓纸。Thor略翻了几页，发现它们都是一些天气报告以及坐标图。

“昨晚连夜黑进Doom那边的电脑给你弄出来的路线图，”Tony嗑开了一个瓜子，把它丢到一边，他目送着Thor拎着文件袋和武器包匆匆往外走的背影，愣了片刻后又补了一句，“祝你成功，妻管严。”

这是他的最后一个任务，成功之后他将再也不用回到这个地方了。他回头看了一眼自己的多年好友，咧嘴笑了：“借你吉言。”

鉴于上一次埋的炸弹很不管用，Thor这回选择了拎枪一击致命的路子。出发前他检查了一下火箭筒是否一切都好，而后戴上他的防护眼镜，坐进吉普的驾驶位，在摇滚乐中慢慢悠悠地往任务地点开。

尽管一路磨磨蹭蹭，他到的还是有点早。Thor把车停在路边，自己则坐在车子旁边的一块大石头上检查Loki有没有回他的信息，在心满意足地得到了晚饭许诺之后，这个金发男人的心情终于明媚了那么一点点。他给Loki发了一段黏黏糊糊的情话，像个高中生一样看着通讯录里Loki的照片傻笑了两分多钟。

等待Loki再次回复的时候他去整理了一下后备箱，手机上的GPS定位告诉他Doom的车队十几分钟后就会到达。他往火箭筒里装了足够的弹药，将它从武器包里掏出来扛在了肩上。而后他打开短信页面，看到了Loki的最新一条短信。

‘穿大花裤衩的乡巴佬’？看来他的恋人并不喜欢这种花色的裤子。Thor皱着眉看了自己的裤子一眼，有些忧愁地想。那回去以后他得赶紧把它扔掉，不然Loki就更嫌弃他了。这个纯良老实的金发大个子完全沉浸在被爱人嫌弃的恐惧之中，以至于他完全没有发现，就在一公里外，有人端起枪瞄准了他的大腿。

Holy Shit！Thor一个没招住跪在地上的时候满脑子都是那个F开头K结尾的单词。他拉过肩上的火箭筒，搜寻到那个冲他开枪的人扣下扳机就是一炮。他本来还想趁机去看那人的脸，然而对方早有准备，当Thor扣下扳机的时候，他看到的只是一个包裹在黑色紧身裤里的圆圆的屁股。

至少屁股不错。他跪在地上时这么安慰自己道。Doom的车队已经快到了，从这里能听见发动机传来的呜呜响声。Thor一手撑地，刚想站起来，一阵细微的动静引起了他多年以来培养出的杀手神经的注意。

哦，不是吧。他扔开火箭筒向前猛地一扑，采用防爆姿势迅速侧卧在了地上。

然后，倒霉的Thor Odinson先生经历了他一个月内的第二场爆炸。

 

而与此同时，骑着摩托车逃出老远的Loki后知后觉地摸了一下口袋，不幸地发现他把钱包落在任务现场了。

应该没什么事。Loki一手扒着摩托车的扶手，另一手搁在嘴边啃啊啃。他的钱包里从来不会放什么重要的证件。唯一让他心里不舒服的是，那个钱包里，有他和Thor曾经的婚戒。


	17. Chapter 17

杀手准则17：及时除掉一切对公司有威胁的人和事。什么？他是你对象？那也不能手软。

 

Thor在对着一锅烧开的汤发呆。

说实话，他到现在也没能想明白这到底是怎么一回事。这整件事情一直给他一种极为不真实的感觉，要不是这枚时隔五年再次出现在他面前的婚戒，他绝对会把这当成一个荒诞的梦。

那枚金属小环此时就贴在他的胸前，在衣领内传出冰凉的触感。Thor抬手将它从衣领中拎出来，才后知后觉地发现上面已经沾染了他的体温。

在Thor印象里，Loki的脾气一直不太好。或者用更准确的词来形容，他的脾气是非常糟糕。别看他平时一派温文尔雅，对谁都是一副彬彬有礼的模样，Thor却知道，这个小疯子骨子里是个极其暴躁且偏执的人。最具有代表性的就是六年前的那一次，那事儿即使是Thor现在想起来，他还是会有些牙齿打颤。

当时已经是晚上了，Thor刚刚洗完澡出来。这个金发大个子此前出了整整一个礼拜的差，小别胜新婚的他本打算一回家就和Loki进行一些身体以及感情上的交流的，可还没等他两条腿都爬上床，他就被有洁癖的Loki一脚踹去了浴室。

他用了半个小时将自己从头到脚都清理了个干净，打算去卧室直奔主题。结果他刚拎着毛巾湿漉漉地从浴室走出来，就听见客厅传来哐当一声巨响，接着是一声人倒在地上的动静。

Thor不敢迟疑，他顺手从床底拉出来了一把他和Loki以前买来防身的小口径的手枪，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲了出去。

然后，他就看见了站在客厅中央，看起来极为愤怒的Loki。他的恋人手里握着一截铁管，而如果Thor没记错的话，那根倒霉的管子之前还是他们家中的那只铁制书架的一部分。

当看到Thor的身影以后Loki眼中的愤怒才逐渐褪去，接而被一种深深的恐惧而代替。他丢开那只管子，像个孩子一样手足无措地看着Thor。而Thor也顾不得那许多，他从未见过Loki害怕成这个样子，对方眼中的慌乱几乎让他的心都整个儿拧了起来。他把手枪扔到一边，径直抱紧了他黑头发的恋人。

至于那个倒霉的劫犯……Thor是真的为他感到可惜。Loki那一下子几乎敲断了他的肋骨，更不要提他那两条被生生折断的腿。当他们叫来警察的时候，那人已经因为全身多处粉碎性骨折而动弹不得了。  
那件事留给Thor的印象太深了，以至于他记了好多年。然而此时此刻当他再回想起来的时候，却想到了些和以前不一样的问题。

假如当时Loki的恐惧并非源于对那个劫犯的呢？因为也许，他的慌乱，其实仅仅是因为害怕Thor怀疑他为何能下如此狠手——可这不对，因为在Thor Odinson的眼里，Loki也许是个坏脾气的小疯子，但一个杀手？他不相信自己的恋人能做到那种程度。

他没能继续想下去，一声清脆的手机铃声打断了他的思路。那是他给Loki设置的专属铃声。Thor一手拎着汤勺，一手从口袋里翻出手机按下了接听键。

“你回家吃饭吗？我今天煲了排骨汤。”他对着电话问道，声音里洋溢着他自己都没注意到的宠溺和温暖，“不，没有萝卜，我们的萝卜吃完了，只有青菜和粉条。”

这个金发大个子觉得自己简直快要没救了。要知道，即使他前一秒还在怀疑Loki是不是个要命的杀手，可只要他黑头发的恋人开口说一句他肯回家，Thor什么事都能原谅他。

 

“不，”Loki举着一只盘子挡在自己面前，坚决捍卫自己拒绝进食的权利，“我不吃了，最后一块牛排也不吃了。”

其实他不讨厌牛排的。真的，平心而论，Loki甚至有些喜欢牛排这种食物。也许是因为早年的经历，他不怎么挑食，至少肉类他是不挑的。只要厨师的烹饪技术不是那么惨不忍睹，Loki都能咽得下去。更何况在不做特殊营养餐的情况下，Thor的做饭水平还能看得过眼。所以，在大多数情况下，他做出来的东西Loki都能吃得津津有味。

但是不包括现在。

原因很简单，那就是，Loki吃撑了，而那都怪Thor做了太多他喜欢吃的东西。

前面说了，Loki不太挑食，除了几样特殊的食物他不肯吃以外，其他的他算得上是来之不拒。他这种特性在和Thor在一起后愈演愈烈，再加上Thor总想着喂胖Loki，他的进食习惯逐渐变成了不爱吃的东西一点不吃，爱吃的东西使劲吃。

所以想想吧，当一个刚刚做完任务身心俱疲的Loki回到家之后，面对着一桌子的牛排、小蛋糕、布丁、排骨汤等等的食物以及一个沉迷投喂Loki的Thor时，他会吃得有多撑。

Loki拍开Thor举着叉子的手，毫不犹豫地拒绝了叉子上的牛排。他丢下盘子，无视掉那个被拒绝投喂之后委屈巴巴看着自己的金发大个子，开始坐在自己的座位上喝他之前没喝完的那半碗排骨汤。他其实已经有点喝不下了，可是今天的排骨汤不仅做得鲜美可口还没有萝卜，Loki实在舍不得倒掉它。

Loki乖乖喝汤的样子小小的安抚了一下Thor被拒绝之后受伤的心灵，他放下叉子，转而去摸Loki的头发。

“你今天工作怎么样？”他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定提出这个问题，“听你说，有一个穿大花裤衩的男人闯进了你们的会议室？”他避开了‘乡巴佬’这个词，因为它听上去总有种在骂自己的感觉，“一切都还顺利吗？”  
Loki正在和他碗里的一块排骨作斗争，他努力地想把肉从骨头上剥下来，但叉子总在打滑。他已经快要成功了，可听见Thor的问话，他手一顿，叉子又滑下去了。

“哦，还好，”他恼火地叹了一口气，头也不抬地继续戳那根排骨，“那个男人被我们请出会议室了。”尽管方式残暴了点。Loki在心里补充道。我用一圈炸弹狠狠地轰了他的屁股，但那不能怪我，是他自己跑进炸弹区的。

Thor怕他只喝汤太咸，又喂了他一块抹茶蛋糕。Loki没有拒绝这个，他顺从地凑过头噙住了那块蛋糕，将它从叉子上吸走了。“不过之后我们还得和那个男人来一场谈判，”他鼓着腮帮子努力吞咽那块蛋糕，Thor给他喂得太多了，导致他没办法一下子咽下去，“以解决我们生意上的矛盾。”

然而真相是，那根本不是一场谈判。Laufey给他下达的命令很简单，不管来谈判的人是谁，一律击杀。这是约顿给对方的警告。要知道，西海岸是Laufey的地盘，在这里没有人可以跟他抢生意，就算是Odin也不行。

当然了，Thor没必要知道这些。在享用Thor喂给他的水时Loki心满意足地想。解决掉竞争对手就意味着能更快解决Doom的问题，而解决Doom之后，他就可以和他的大金毛复婚了。

噢，得了吧，你以为Loki没想过复婚吗？他那么爱Thor，又怎么可能舍得一直看着后者时不时流露出那种担心被抛弃的眼神。

 

Loki飞快地穿过一条走廊，觉得自己已经快要烦死了。

他在半个小时前就到达了谈判地点，本想速战速决地找到金宫的谈判代表直接干掉他，可他万万没有想到的是，这个破地方装修得跟迷宫似的。错综复杂的长走廊交杂在一起，到处都是金光闪闪的墙壁和装潢夸张的壁挂，让人完全分不清这条路是走过了还是没有。即使是他有这地方的地图，也仅仅能确保他不会在里面迷路罢了。别说是干掉对方了，就连顺利找到谈判室对他来讲都是天方夜谭。

“我离目标地点还有多远？”他没好气地扣了扣耳麦，又拐进了一个长廊，“我总觉得我在绕圈，这地方根本就不需要安保措施，光是迷宫走廊就足够把心怀不轨的人绕晕了。”

“快到了，往前走五十米再向右转，而且你也是心怀不轨的人。”Amora的声音从耳麦里传出来，她夸张地叹了一口气，语气显得有点无奈，“再说了，谁让你那么快就把那个倒霉蛋弄死的，你就不能等到快到谈判室了再把你心爱的匕首捅进他的胃里。”

Loki不置可否地哼了一声，他才懒得管那么多。这个黑头发的杀手心里算盘打得啪啦响，就刚刚那半个小时里，他都已经盘算到他和Thor复婚后第六年应该去哪儿旅游了。仅凭他现在的积蓄来讲应该足够他们每次旅行都住星级酒店的总统套，而且Loki还打算再买一套大一点的房子，他们现在的公寓太小了，时间长了之后他和Thor住着肯定不方便。

房子要有小花园，Thor一向喜欢捣鼓着养些颜色鲜艳的花，最好是上下两层，采光要好。Loki还要给自己装一间琴房，他都五年没碰他的大钢琴了，现在可以说是十分地想念它。

但说到底，Loki最想要的还是和Thor在一起。如果他不能和Thor在一起，那么上述的一切都是黯淡无光的。

他这么想着，身子却像只灵巧的猫一般悄无声息地来到一个保安身后，干脆利落地拧断了对方的脖子。那扇门就在那里，Loki弯腰捡起别在那个倒霉蛋身上的配枪，抬腿跨了过去。

他缓缓地握住了它的把手，门‘嘎吱’一声开了。Loki向里望去，却险些一口气没能喘得上来。他看着站在窗边的那个男人，只觉得手脚冰凉，浑身的血液都仿佛灌了铅似的开始倒流，在他的脑海里发出尖锐刺耳的噪音。他像见鬼了一般瞪着那个人，手臂抖得一塌糊涂，几乎握不住枪。

那是个英俊的男人，他的眼睛像海洋一般湛蓝，他的金发像日光一般耀眼，他的五官则仿佛是白玉雕刻出的北欧神祗一般，线条立体而硬朗。而他就站在那里，口中轻飘飘的一句话对Loki来讲却足有千斤之重。  
他说：“Hey, Loki.”

那是他的爱人，那是他的前夫，那是他几分钟前还在计划着复婚的对象。

那是要命的Thor Odinson。

Loki来不及多想。此时此刻，所有的理智和经验在这一秒难得异口同声地告诉他赶快离开这个地方。而他也确实这么做了。Loki忽略掉身后喊着‘等一等’的Thor，向对面的高楼发射了一条逃生索，破窗出去落荒而逃。


	18. Chapter 18

杀手准则18：像个男人一样地面对你的敌人，放水是可耻的行为。

 

“什么？”Amora攥着酒瓶子，觉得自己整个人三观都要重组了，“你是说你的丈夫，Thor Blake是个职业杀手？还有个真正的姓氏叫‘Odinson’？！”

她焦虑地对着落地窗一圈圈地溜达，而她的沙发上，四仰八叉地摊着一个完全失去了希望，正在自暴自弃地用酒灌醉自己的Loki。

Loki现在头很疼，或者准确说，他全身没有一个地方是舒坦的。他这一天除了Thor中午给他喂的那些东西以外什么都没有吃，更别提他还给自己灌了一肚子的酒。从下午逃到Amora家里开始他就致力于把自己当成一个行走的大酒坛子，几乎喝光了Amora十年以来珍藏的所有酒。Loki觉得他现在还没有酒精中毒真的是一个奇迹。

这会儿他又饿又累，胃里灼烧着疼。Loki抓着那只酒杯，不禁开始怀念Thor做的小米粥。因为Loki肠胃不好，Thor经常在晚上给他煮一点米粥喝。从前Loki总是嫌弃他煮的粥，比起它，Loki更喜欢吃点顶饱的肉类。可他从没有想过，有朝一日他也会怀念它。

因为这辈子，也许Loki再也不会喝到Thor煮的粥了。

是了，Thor，总是Thor，那个Loki Laufeyson一生中最特别的存在。从二十岁到三十岁，他的名字几乎贯穿了Loki的整个青年时期。从十年前在学校餐厅里的那一次开始，这个金发大个子就用他傻乎乎的笑给了Loki一颗心。假如没有Thor，Loki本可以成为一个无可挑剔的教父继承人的。

Loki冷血，薄情，恶毒，小心眼还自私自利，他除了一同长大的Amora之外再没有任何朋友。在他的世界里，只要他想要，他就会不择手段地去夺取，而他从不在乎在这个过程中，会有多少人被他牺牲掉。他野心勃勃地进入约顿，用有史以来最短的时间成为了Laufey最器重的教子，又在一年之后得到了养子的身份。

他的一生本该徘徊在欲望与鲜血之中，可他遇见了Thor。因为爱那个像小太阳一样的Thor，Loki第一次过上了普通人的生活。他像所有结了婚的男人一样每天拎着小布袋子去超市买菜，和一群家庭主妇拉家常，时不时还和Thor一起去参加邻居们的篝火晚会。

他将Thor视为他和善良之间的最后一道维系，而那是因为他知道，在他爱着Thor的同时，Thor也爱他。

但是现在，那道维系终于不见了。

Loki抱着Amora拿给他的毯子，想象他抱着的是Thor。他现在很混乱，很生气，而且完全不明白为什么事情会变成这个样子。下午那个金发大个子不要命似的追着他的车追过了大半个洛杉矶。尽管Loki已经用尽浑身解数想要甩掉后面那个大尾巴，Thor也总能追的上他。

“Loki！你反应过度了！”Thor在电话里冲他大喊，这个金发男人都快急疯了。这可不是他所期待的发展形势，Thor本来想的是他可以趁着谈判的机会跟Loki好好谈谈。在他看来，这只是一次小小的职业冲突，他爱Loki，而他知道Loki也爱他。Thor压根没把公司的那个格杀勿论的命令放在眼里——看在上帝的份上，对方可是他的爱人。如果Loki和公司之间必须选一个的话，Thor是无论如何都要选择Loki的。

但不是现在这样。他焦头烂额地踩着油门，转弯转得恨不得把方向盘也扯下来。受到惊吓的Loki连说话的机会都没有给他，而是扭头就跑。要不是Thor很早之前就在Loki手机里装上过定位装置，怕是这个小混蛋又要给他再来一次人间蒸发。

Loki才不管他在后面喊得有多起劲，闷着头只管一个劲踩油门。情报部发过来的信息很明确，今天来谈判的就是Odin的亲生儿子，金宫的继承人。Loki不想杀Thor，可他也不知道该怎么办。Thor让他陷入了一种进退两难的境地，而Loki对此束手无策。他完全不知道Thor想要怎么做，不知道Thor会不会也像他一样拿到了击杀目标的命令。他甚至不清楚，他们的婚姻以及现在的这一切，是不是根本就是金宫的一个骗局。

那是个Loki想都不敢想的可能性。那就是Thor根本不爱他。他会和Loki在一起，只不过是因为Loki是Laufey的养子，而他和他身后的金宫需要情报。

我爱你，我爱你，就如溪流终将并向川海，而我终将会来到你身边。

可假如仅仅连一滴水都从未存在过呢？

Loki从后视镜看了一眼后面依旧穷追不舍的蓝色小跑车，咬咬牙，一脚油门下去拐了一个急弯冲进一条小巷子。Thor跟得很紧，他来了一个完美的横向漂移，也随Loki拐了进去。

“Loki，我们得谈谈！”Thor开着免提对着电话大叫道，而后得到了一句不冷不热的答复，“我和你没什么好谈的。”这个金发大个子急得快要捶碎那只可怜的方向盘了。Loki的脾气他很清楚，这个小疯子固执得可怕。每逢他们吵架Thor都必须用最短的时间把他拉回身边讲道理，不然Loki不仅不会听他说话，还会直接消失一段时间，直到气消了再回来——虽然拉回来的手段一般都和上床脱不了关系。

于是现在也不例外，他用力踩着油门，试图把Loki的车子堵进一个死胡同。Loki的车技很好，可Thor的也并不差。他看得出Loki想要从这条小巷子里跑掉，可Thor才不会让他如愿，他拧了一把方向盘调整跑车试图横着去挤Loki的车子。

“Loki，”他掰着方向盘，分神去听他恋人那边的情况，“我知道你现在不想理我，也知道你在想什么。但是Loki，这不是什么计谋。”

前面那辆小轿车的刹车灯闪了一下，Thor知道这是他黑发的恋人动摇了。“你听我说，”他乘胜追击道，“我爱你，Loki，我爱你。除此之外一切都不是问题。”

但那些是问题。Loki紧紧攥着方向盘，指尖用力得有些泛白。那个金发男人总是把事情想得如此简单。对于他们来说，爱远远不足以解决全部问题，而这就是为什么他和Thor现在都需要冷静。他深深吸了一口气，狠了狠心，伸手把车挂在了倒车档上，然后一脚油门把后面那辆车撞出五米远，飞快地甩掉了Thor。

 

Loki收了收手臂，将那条毯子拥得更紧。他现在整个人都糟糕透了，他的脸因为醉酒烧得不正常，手脚冰凉还昏昏沉沉。而最要命的是，他在思念Thor。他很想像之前的每一天晚上一样窝在Thor怀里一同读一本书，或是做爱。哪怕Thor再不怕死地提出要复婚，Loki也是会同意的。

只要让他再回到Thor身边，只要他还可以再回到Thor身边。

但Laufey的命令是不容置否的，他给了Loki两天时间去干掉Thor，现在Loki只剩下一天了。

城市在黑夜中喧嚣，街上的灯彩亮的如白昼一般。Loki抓着酒杯，仰头喝掉了最后一点酒。他丢开酒杯侧躺下来，窗外的星空完整地映入他的眼睛。

二十四小时之后，他们两个不可能全都活下来。

而Loki希望，活下来的那个是Thor。

 

Thor现在很生气，很愤怒，并且很想把那个小混蛋抓出来狠狠干一顿。他的手上正拎着一个被炸出来一个洞的笔记本电脑，从外观上还依稀能看得见它原本的银白色外壳。

而那个导致这只电脑遭遇如此横祸的罪魁祸首，正躲在他们从前居住的别墅里不肯见人。

事情还要从三个小时之前说起。

在Thor Odinson的人生中，他一直秉承着一个原则，那就是忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空，即使是在他的杀手生涯中这个原则也一样存在。对待那些不是必须要死的人，他都会特意放他们一马。这也就是为什么当提到Thor Odinson的时候，所有人都会说这是个善良的大个子。

可是很显然，脾气再好的人也会遇到令他崩溃的对手，而不幸的是，Thor的对手还是一个非常非常不省油的灯。

他遇上了Loki Laufeyson，而且还跟他结婚了。

但Thor人是多么好啊，他爱他的恋人，所以也愿意包容对方的小脾气。在他们相处的这些年里，不管Loki怎么任性，怎么折腾，Thor从来都哄着他，让着他。就连在Loki一声招呼都不打就扔下一封离婚协议书，活活人间蒸发五年之后，当他再次出现在Thor面前时，Thor第一反应也只是想把他追回来。

是的，他们之间是发生了一些不可预料的职业冲突，Thor明白这件事对Loki的冲击有多大，所以他没有责怪Loki扭头就跑以及撞烂他的车子只是为了甩掉他的行为。为了解决这件事，Thor甚至特地定了一桌晚餐，地点就在他曾经和Loki求婚的餐厅。他带着他的笔记本电脑，想借着晚餐的机会和Loki好好商量一下出逃计划——毕竟Thor是打算违抗Odin的命令和Loki一起跑掉的。

结果呢？那个名叫Loki Laufeyson的小混蛋是怎么对他的？他居然趁着Thor邀请他一起跳舞的机会，往Thor身上藏了一个定时炸弹。要不是那枚炸弹在响，而Thor恰巧听见了的话，那他现在恐怕就和那个被Loki炸掉的餐厅是一个下场了。

于是现在，愤怒的Thor Odinson决定，他必须要和他的恋人好好谈一谈了，身体力行的那种。他将那个破了一个大洞的电脑扔进草丛里，抬头看了看这座他和Loki曾生活过三年的二层小别墅，撸起袖子扒着管道就开始往上爬。

哦，你问为什么Thor不从正门走？那是因为他把唯一一把钥匙留在了门口的花坛里，而某个偏执的小混蛋把它拿走了。

 

那一头Thor还在吭哧吭哧地爬墙，这一头Loki却已经开启了故地重游模式。这是他五年以来第一次回到这座房子，而在今天之前，他甚至不知道Thor居然还留着它。

Thor将这栋房子保存的还算不错，由于定期有人来打扫的缘故，房子里落灰并不是很多。其中的家居摆设全都一件不落地按照Loki离开之前的样子放在原位，就连五年前Loki养的那盆绿萝也还依旧活的好好的。它被摆在客厅的小阳台上，Loki一进门就看见了它。他走过去，蹲下来摸着它的叶子，开始思考今晚后续的计划。

Loki的想法很简单。鉴于他们已经互相纠缠了这么些年，Loki很清楚Thor的脾气。那个善良老实的金发男人从来不会主动伤害Loki，他们以往吵架打架的时候，先开口先动手的那个永远不会是Thor。所以这一次也不会例外，如果Thor知道他们两个只能活下来一人的话，他绝对会选择让Loki活下来。

想想他那个自我牺牲的奉献精神吧。被酒精糊了脑子的Loki很明智地意识到了这个问题，并且用了一晚上时间艰难地想出了一个招儿。

那就是他先去激怒Thor，这样一来，Thor完成击杀他的任务的难度就会变低很多。

Loki觉得自己这个主意简直妙极了，于是第二天当Thor约他共进晚餐的时候Loki想都没想就同意了。然而好的一方面是，事情进展很顺利，Thor成功被他的炸弹激怒了；不好的一方面则是，他并没有立即反击Loki，而是追着后者再一次跑了大半个洛杉矶。

至于为什么会把车开到这栋他们曾经居住的小别墅前，Loki自己并不知道。他只是下意识地选了个顺眼的方向，结果七拐八拐就拐到了这里。他本不想下车的，然而失去耐心的Thor在后面对着他的车轮开了一枪。四只轮胎全部报废之后，Loki不得不翻身下车，冲着周围唯一一座掩蔽物就往过跑。

然后他就发现了那只花坛里的钥匙，从而成功进入了这栋小别墅，并把Thor锁在了门外。

 

在Loki好奇地这摸一摸那碰一碰的时候，Thor已经爬到了窗户口。他先是隔着玻璃看了看屋子里面，Loki并不在这里。很好。Thor呼出一口气，干脆利落地敲碎了主卧的玻璃窗，翻窗踏入了这间卧室。  
Thor有好几年没来这里了。Loki离开的第一年他还有时候偷偷摸摸地过来看一眼，暗自期待某一天Loki会突然出现在这里。但后来他意识到这不可能，于是在请了一个佣人定期来这里打扫之后，也就渐渐地来得少了。

他从主卧的床头柜里抽出一盒之前藏在这里的子弹，装好枪支之后便推开卧室的门往外走。Thor不想杀Loki，可那个小疯子今天干的事情确实有点欠教训。所以Thor打算放几下空枪，把他不听话的恋人先安安生生地弄到自己身边，后面的事情也就水到渠成了。他沿着楼梯缓缓向下走，最终在阳台上发现了一只端着枪蹲在绿萝旁边的Loki。

Loki在发呆。在刚刚的十分钟里，一个互殴计划在Loki的脑中迅速成形。他是这么打算的，等一会儿Thor进来了之后，他就先和Thor火拼一阵。他自己不会下狠手，并且在该躲的时候基本不躲。这样一来二去，应该在天亮之前他就能被Thor成功击杀。

完美。

可他想得太入神了，完全没有注意到就在他对面的楼梯上，一个金发大个子悠闲地靠在那里欣赏他发呆的样子欣赏了足足两分多钟。这不能怪Thor没有职业操守，实在是Loki发呆的样子太好玩了——那个小疯子就那么窝在那里一手端枪一手摸绿萝的叶子，绿眼睛专心致志地盯着那盆跟他眼睛一个颜色的植物，好像那是个什么稀世珍宝。

Thor心满意足地过了一把眼瘾，等他回过神的时候，已经过去两分钟了。他鼓鼓腮帮子，端起枪对准Loki身后的杂物柜开了一枪。受到惊吓的Loki下意识地向旁边翻滚一圈，趴在地上冲着Thor旁边的墙壁就是一阵扫射。

于是，这两位在杀手界名声赫赫的继承人就这样仿佛是瞎了一样开始对着离目标物八丈远的地方浪费自己的子弹，并且玩的十分开心。这个场景若是给远在半个洛杉矶之外的Tony看见了，他怕是要心疼得疯掉——要知道，为了支持自己挚友的击杀任务，Tony可是贡献出了这些年攒下来的一堆上等子弹以及一支市价昂贵的枪。

造孽啊造孽。很久之后知道真相的Tony Stark痛心疾首地表示道。他若是早知道这对夫夫会这么玩，他就该拿些便宜货应付Thor的。

 

最后令这场毫无意义的火拼停下来的原因是，他们没有子弹了。Loki用光了他的五十个弹夹，而Thor的枪则在之前Loki冲着厨房对着煤气罐扫射时报废掉了。到目前为止，整个屋子的情况可以说是一片狼藉。厨房被大火烧了个七零八落，房子里凡是能砸的东西都被扒拉下来砸掉了，墙面上到处都是窟窿，墙皮也大块大块地被扒了下来。而这一切的罪魁祸首之一的Loki，则很不幸地被Thor堵在了墙角。

Loki像一只困兽一般弓着身子，眼睛紧紧盯着Thor的一举一动，似乎随时准备挥拳砸断Thor的鼻梁。而Thor也没有好到哪去，他的衣服刚才在厨房的时候被点着了，T恤的背后被烧出来一个大洞。他呈防御姿势半蹲着，绞尽脑汁地想要找出一些合适的说辞，去说服对面那个看起来还想再来一场肉搏的小疯子。

“Loki，我们得开诚布公地谈谈。”Thor无可奈何地直视着那双倔强的绿眼睛，觉得自己的脑袋快要炸掉了。不是他不能打，而是他实在不想打下去了。已经足够了，真的，这场闹剧真的已经够了。今天这一整天下来，他们所做的所有事情都是在伤害对方，而且这对于解决他们之间的问题并没有任何帮助。

是的，Loki是Laufey的养子，还和他自己一样是一个要命的继承人。Thor知道作为继承人，他应该以公司的利益为重，他也一向是这么做的。可是这次不一样，这次他所面对的是他的爱人。而就算他知道了Loki的真实身份，并且清楚对方很可能正蓄意对他进行谋杀，Thor还是不能自已地爱他。

 

Thor侧身给Loki让出一点空间，好让他看看屋子的状况。这是这个金发大个子刚刚想到的一个办法，虽然主意有点馊，但也聊胜于无。这里是他们曾经共同生活过的地方，现在它被他们砸的稀巴烂，而Thor希望这个看上去像是遭遇了大抢劫的现场能够唤起Loki一点愧疚。他充满希翼地看着Loki，那个暴力的小恶魔在看到这栋可怜的二层别墅时眼睛一时间有些湿润。

这很好，Thor鼓励地想，这是一个好的迹象。现在只要Thor再稍微努力一下，一切都会迎刃而解的。

如Thor所愿，Loki吸了吸鼻子，颤颤巍巍地往前迈了一步。他看起来快哭了，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，眼圈也红了一片。他伸出手，似乎像个无措的孩子一样地渴求一个拥抱。而Thor怎么能拒绝这个，Loki这幅要哭不哭的样子都快让他心疼死了，他伸出手，想都没想就准备把自己黑头发的恋人揽进一个怀抱。

然后，在Thor还没反应过来的时候，他的胯下遭到了凶残而致命的一击。

这，这和预留剧本不一样啊？？

Loki这一脚踢得不轻，Thor几乎是瞬间就嗷得一下子蹲了下去。他抱着双臂，站在那里眼睁睁看着自己的大金毛委屈巴巴地捂住自己受到迫害的命根子，口中发出一声又一声的哀鸣，嘴角不由地弯起一个得意洋洋的笑容。

然后，他极其恶劣地补上了第二脚。

被踢后腰的时候Thor没有挣扎，他只是像个大型玩具熊一样安静地蜷在原地，哼都没有哼一声。Thor是打定了主意不和Loki动手，他是多么爱他的恋人啊，即使对方对他拳打脚踢，这个淳朴老实的金发男人依旧渴望着和平。可谁知那个小混蛋见Thor不动，居然变本加厉地又踹了一脚。

这次他盯上了Thor的屁股。

于是，当Loki的脚尖好死不死地挨上Thor的臀缝时，他终于得到了应有的制裁。

 

Thor抓着Loki的脚踝，用力向下一拽就把他扯到了地上。他抬起腿跨坐在Loki身上，一拳捣上Loki的颧骨。他知道Loki会疼，他自己也疼，但这个小混蛋太欠收拾了。如果说这一天Thor确实意识到了什么，那就是对于Loki Laufeyson来讲，淳朴和善良这种东西只会让他变本加厉。他死死压住Loki不断扭动挣扎的腿脚，对准那对儿硌手的颧骨就一个劲儿地往下砸。

不过Loki也没那么好欺负，他在Thor动作的时候就瞅准角度错开了来势汹汹的拳头，偏过头一口狠狠咬了上去，颇有不咬出个血窟窿就不撒口的架势。他曲起膝盖去顶Thor的胯下，手上则掐着Thor的脖子试图把他掀翻过去。

“来吧宝贝，”Loki喘着粗气攥着Thor的脖子一头撞向他的头，抬腿一脚把他的大金毛踢足球似的踹出去了一米，他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，冲过去对着Thor的胃又是一脚，“让我看看你有什么能耐。”

然而他收腿的速度有点慢，Thor捂肚子的同时也把他的腿给扯了过去。他握着Loki的小腿迅速上前一步，给它整个儿向上折了上去，并意料之中地听到了来自Loki的一声惨叫。“噢亲爱的，”他提着Loki的领子狠狠将其扔向了一边的玻璃柜上，那面巨大的玻璃门立即碎成了一地玻璃渣，“你对我的能耐可一无所知。”

Loki觉得自己的背可能被那些玻璃渣给割裂了，因为一阵剧烈的疼痛正顺着他的脊柱爬上来。他头晕眼花地在原地坐了一阵子，手无力地摸了摸旁边，趁Thor放松警惕时从地上拎起来一只巨大的铁壶就往后者的脑袋上招呼。他嗖得一下子冲上去，借用巨大的冲力将Thor狠狠灌进了冰箱里，又随手抓起一盒谁知道有没有过期的果汁尽数浇在了Thor眼睛前。暂时失去了视野的Thor不得不凭借直觉一把抓住了那个害的他短暂失明的小混蛋将其向后推了数步，卡着后者的肩膀来了个过肩摔。

Thor偏头吐了一口血水，刚才Loki那一壶把他的脑袋砸得昏昏沉沉，扔开铁壶的时候还顺便磕上了他的牙。他抬手摸摸自己的后槽牙，发现它们果然有点松动。这时他的腿忽的一沉，Thor低下头，无奈地看见他绿眼睛的暴力爱人正像个树袋熊一样扒在他的小腿上。而Loki也注意到了他的目光，他冷冷地抬眼对上Thor的视线，然后一口呸到了后者的手背上。

“给你两个选择，”他望着Thor的拳头紧张地咽了咽口水，“咱们现在都没有子弹了，你要么这会儿拧断我的脖子，要么等我缓过劲来以后拧断你的脖子。”

动手吧，Loki在心里默念，这是最好的结果了。他是绝对不会杀了Thor的，而比起死在Laufey手上，Loki宁愿让Thor亲自了结自己。他闭上眼，放开Thor的小腿脱力地向后倒去，等待着对方的手握住自己的脖子。然而出人意料的是，遭到迫害的并不是他的脖子，Loki睁眼去看，发现那个金发大个子正顶着一脸血冲他笑得傻乎乎的。

“我选择第三种。”Thor像夹大型玩偶似的夹住了他的腰，拎着Loki就往卧室走，“你今天搞了太多破坏，老老实实拿你的屁股补偿吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

杀手准则19：永远记住，一份文件，只有双方都签过字了才算生效。 

 

事情发生的太快，以至于Loki真正反应过来的时候已经晚了。当他被扔到床上，后背贴到他们曾经一起买的玫瑰印花床单上时，Loki绝望地发现自己竟然毫无反抗能力。

“你想干什么？”Loki惊恐地抓起床头的一只枕头砸向Thor的头，却被后者一手抓住把枕头垫到了他腰下。这个金发男人一改往常的温柔形象，难得地浑身散发着野性和危险的气息。他一手按住Loki两条胡踢乱蹬的腿，另一手动作麻利地扒下了这个挣扎个没完的小混蛋的裤子。

“我想干你。”Thor脱完Loki的裤子，又去扯他的衣服。他的动作有些粗暴，一手扯下去径直扯掉了Loki西装衬衣上的几颗扣子。也许是因为紧张，Loki的乳首此刻已经挺立了起来。Thor盯着它们看了一会儿，索性伸手揉搓起来。“这不是很正常吗？”他捏了一把右边的那颗肉粒，无辜地冲他的惊恐的恋人眨了眨眼，“我们已经好几天没有性生活了。”

正常个屁！Loki几乎要忍不住已经到了口边的怒骂。按照他们的情况来讲，继续站在客厅里互相拳打脚踢用各种手段试图弄死对方才叫正常，而不是在卧室的床上像现在这样！他挣扎地撑起身子瞪了一眼Thor，他金发的前夫此时就像是进入了发情期，浑身都散发着多余的雄性荷尔蒙。Loki对着Thor T恤下健硕的胸肌咽了一下口水，而后一拳揍上了Thor的颧骨。

“给我滚开。”他揪着Thor的领子将后者从身上掀下去，哆哆嗦嗦地往床边爬。他的动作还是有些蹒跚，刚刚和Thor打的那一架耗费了他太多的体力，更别提他身上那些大大小小的伤口。真是混蛋，Loki一边捏着衬衣往自己身上套一边在心里咒骂着Thor。胯骨上传来的痛感让他有足够的理由怀疑刚刚Thor是不是生生折断了他的腿，而那个蠢货现在居然还想上他？他越想越气，恨不得回头狠狠呸Thor一口。

真的不是Loki小心眼。本来这场打斗也是在他计划之内的，Thor有意或无意伤着他哪里Loki也觉得正常。可这不对，这一切都不对。因为按照Loki的计划，他现在应该已经被Thor弄死了，而不是在这里任由他的恋人对他实施性暴力。

究竟是哪里出了问题？Loki系着扣子费解地想道。到底是他高估了Thor的智商还是高估了自己的执行力——他是真的很疑惑，这个计划是他仔仔细细反复推敲过的，应该不会出差错才对。

然而这个一向聪明狡黠的黑发男人不知道的是，这个拐弯抹角的‘营救Thor计划’的确是把所有问题都考虑进去了，它甚至包括了每一种可能的客观因素，却唯独没有考虑另一个十分重要的因素——Thor。

Loki忘了，从头到尾，这个计划最大的变数就是Thor。只要Thor还爱他，那么Loki的计划就永远不会成功。

Thor在他系到第四个扣子的时候打断了他的思路。因为这两天没有好好休息的缘故，Loki比之前又轻了几斤，导致Thor没费太大力气就提着他的后颈将他捉了回来。他按着Loki的脖子，把他试图逃跑的恋人重新压回了床上。其实Thor刚刚是想温柔一点的，毕竟他之前打架时把Loki伤的不轻。可是Loki的那一拳彻彻底底地打消了他这个念头。

这大概就是性格原因所致吧。Thor捉着Loki的脚腕架起他那两条修长的大白腿时自暴自弃地想到。温和的性爱在他们之间是不存在的。再说了，Loki也很喜欢这种粗暴的做爱方式。

这次他没花太多时间在前戏上。由于刚打完一架，他们两个的肾上腺素此时都还很是旺盛，所以Thor不用想都知道，他的恋人此时跟他一样兴奋。他从床头柜里抓出一管润滑剂捏爆了它，而后掰开Loki的臀瓣，将沾满润滑剂的手指径直挤了进去。

“我建议你省点体力，少做没用的事。”他弯曲着手指在里面搅弄了一圈，凭借印象来回戳弄Loki最敏感的区域，并满意地看到后者因为他的动作发出了一声短促的呻吟，“毕竟我们还有一晚上时间来做这个。”

Loki在Thor戳进来第三根指头的时候放弃了挣扎。其中一个原因是他现在腿疼得要命，被Thor架起来以后更是半分都动弹不了，就算他想挣扎也得等这个正压在他上面的金发男人把它们放下来。另一个则是因为，虽然Loki不想承认，但是Thor说得对，他们作为一对儿情侣的确有好几天都没有做过爱了，而Loki确实想念那个。

他自暴自弃地扒掉Thor身上那件碍眼的大红色T恤——Loki看它不顺眼好久了，当时Thor买那件衣服的时候他就想说，那个颜色在夏天看起来实在太热——而后一把揉上Thor的胸肌。他的揉捏大概取悦了Thor，后者的呼吸明显沉重了许多，下裤中紧绷的那一团玩意儿也鼓得更明显了些。Loki盯着Thor鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆看了一会儿，忽的伸手去抓他的裤链。

“我要你现在就进来。”他挣扎着往下坐了坐，试图让Thor的手指进得再深一些，“赶紧把你想做的做完，然后我们再解决任务的问题。”

没有人可以在自己的恋人提出这种要求的时候还心平气和，Thor也不行。Loki那只不安分的手隔着裤子在他的老二上抓来抓去，着实抓得他心猿意马，恨不得立即就拉开裤子将这个小混蛋就地正法。他本来也确实准备这么做的，然而Loki后面那半句话却让他改变了主意。他从裤子口袋中掏出了一副手铐——本来它是Thor带在身上打算把Loki拴走的，却没想到派上了这种用场——趁Loki不注意便将后者的双手铐在了床头。

“相比于任务，”他不由分说地拉开Loki的腿，将自己的老二抵在了那个浑圆紧致的屁股前面，随便戳了两下便径直捅了进去，“你还是先担心你自己吧。”

Loki在他插进去的时候发出了一声堪称凄厉的尖叫。也许是因为几天没做的缘故，即使Thor提前给他做过了扩张，Loki还是有些紧。Thor才捅进去一半的时候他就开始断断续续地喊痛。他想挣扎，想抬手甩Thor两巴掌打死这个发情的野兽，但他做不到。他的手被铐得牢牢的，根本就挣不出来。只要他一扯动手臂，那两个手铐便会发出‘咣当咣当’的响声，时时刻刻提醒着他现在的狼狈。所以他只能大张着双腿，任由Thor狠狠地操到他最里面。

但Thor实在是太大了，Loki顾不得胯骨上的痛楚，哆哆嗦嗦地曲着腿就要往上爬。结果他刚挪上去两步，Thor就又跟了上来，还插得更深了些。Loki因为这个惨叫一声，胡乱去蹬Thor想让他滚远点，却被后者识破了意图，抓住脚腕又是一次抽插。

“你放开我！你个只会靠下半身思考的蠢驴！”他色厉内荏地叫骂道，下一秒却又因为Thor的突然挺进发出了一声呻吟。而Thor才不管他都骂了些什么，他抓着Loki的屁股用更大的力道冲着他的敏感处就捅了进去，他这么做的时候，后者呻吟叫骂的音调直直拐了个弯。Loki一直夹得很紧，或者说，太紧了。Thor搞不清楚他是因为疼还是故意的，每当Thor操进去的时候，那条甬道就必定一阵收缩。

“放松点。”他拍了拍Loki的臀瓣，试图安抚他坏脾气的伴侣，“你夹这么紧会受伤的。”

Thor本是好心，可他这句话说得太露骨了些，直羞恼得他绿眼睛的恋人再一次记吃不记打地抬腿踹了他一脚。Loki这一脚正中Thor的脸颊，于是房间里顿时响起了两声响亮的‘咔嚓’声，接踵而来的是一声惨叫和一个抽气声。

Loki的胯骨算是彻底折了，而Thor那颗摇摇欲坠的牙则不幸宣告了退休。

然而Loki的报应很快就来了。失去了一颗牙的Thor彻底放弃了理智，他从床头上解开了Loki的手，掰着后者的手腕将它们铐在了Loki身后。然后他握上还在不断挣扎的那个家伙的后腰，手上一个用力便将他翻了个个儿。而失去了自主能力的Loki只能像一条煎锅里的鱼一般无助地趴在床上，以一种极其屈辱的方式跪在那里撅着屁股让Thor干他。

“你真淫荡。”Thor一手抓着Loki的屁股，另一手托住他的腰。他挺动着胯，粗大的阴茎一下又一下顶入Loki的最深处，撞碎了后者愈演愈烈的呻吟——Loki快被他干哭了。他的屁股被操得一片红肿，淫靡的撞击声不绝于耳。快感和痛觉把他的脑袋搅得晕晕乎乎的，连带着他的老二也硬的发疼。Loki睁大了眼睛，双眼迷蒙地想伸手去抚慰自己的阴茎，可双手却被缚在身后无法动弹。他没办法，只得艰难地扭动着屁股，试图用老二磨蹭床单以获得舒缓。

“你这叫强奸。”他脱力地趴在Thor的手掌上喘息着控诉道，努力控制着自己的声音想让它听起来义正言辞一些，可Thor的又一个撞击却让那变得更像是在求欢，“…还有虐待。惨无人道，毫无人性，不知羞耻的虐待。”他说完后弓起身子还略微思索了一下，满意地发现并没有什么措辞失误后才重新趴了回去，小肚子还无意识地蹭了蹭Thor的手心。

不幸的是，Thor并没有因为他的话感到丝毫愧疚。他不置可否地再次碾上Loki的敏感区，随手拉了个枕头垫在后者肚子下面，腾出一只手摸了摸Loki支棱着的阴茎，语气颇为无辜：“可我这是在合法地操自己的丈夫，而且我以为你也挺喜欢我这么干你的。”

“……”我什么时候说过我喜欢了，还有，谁他妈是你丈夫。Loki无力地把头埋进床单，不忍再理身后那个属于他的厚颜无耻的大金毛。

 

到了这场性爱的后半段，Loki已经完全说不出一句完整的话了——他彻底被操进了床里，整个人蜷在那里边呜咽边发抖，连Thor解开了他的双手也没发现。

Thor怕他跪得累了，就干脆抱着他侧躺下来继续顶弄。他将Loki圈在怀里，龟头用力碾过Loki每一处敏感的地方。Loki被他顶得七荤八素，便迷迷瞪瞪地去抓Thor正搂在他腰间的手指。他的这个动作成功取悦到了Thor，后者反握住他的手，低头在他后颈上轻咬了一下。

“听着，你个顽固的小疯子。”他在Loki头顶落下暖呼呼的一吻，偏过头含住了Loki的耳垂，“这只是个小小的职业危机，而我们可以一起解决掉它。你别再妄想丢下我了，我们要么一起活下去，要么一起奔向死亡。”

他知道Loki听进去了，因为当他说完，怀里的那个人明显僵硬了一下，但Loki没有立即回应他。他不说话，Thor也不逼他，只是继续慢条斯理地磨蹭着Loki的肠肉。而当他们一起达到高潮时，Thor却细心地发现，他绿眼睛的恋人悄无声息地点了点头。

 

“这是什么？”Loki好奇地从床头柜上扒拉过来一只档案袋，翻来覆去地打量着这个看似很神秘的牛皮纸袋。他现在正躺在他们从前卧室的那张大床上，像只吃饱喝足了的猫咪似的铺平在那儿，任由Thor在他身上涂抹各种他并叫不上名字的药膏。

由于顾忌着他们两个身上都有伤，Thor很好心地做了两次就放过了Loki。在完成基本的清理之后，他认命地从床上爬起来去找以前放在这里的药箱。这会儿Thor不得不开始庆幸自己以前学过医，不然他就要面临着和医生解释为什么他们两个做爱都能做到一个扭了胯骨，一个掉了牙，两个人还都拖着一身伤的境地——他们会被误以为成家暴的！

然而这个金发大个子此时完全忘记了，他们刚刚所做的那一切，的的确确就是家暴，还是特别严重的那一种。

他按下Loki搭在他腿上摇摇晃晃乱踢的那条腿，握着棉签往后者脚上涂了点药水。那玩意儿有点刺激性，涂上去的时候Loki疼得嘶了一声。Thor怕他太痛，只得轻轻往他身上吹气。听到问话，他抬眼瞄了一下Loki手里的那个文件袋，结果不小心手一抖，棉签戳到了Loki的伤口，疼得后者又倒吸了一口冷气。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他安抚地摸了摸Loki的脚踝，换了根棉签沾了另一种药水，“那个你打开看就知道了。”

Loki将信将疑地看了他一眼，试图从他脸上找出一点线索。但Thor一直低着头不看他，脸上也看不出其他的什么表情。Loki瘪瘪嘴，不疑有他，三下并两下便拆开了那个文件袋：“离婚协议书？！”

他确实没想到这件东西会在这里出现。这是五年前Loki留下的那份离婚协议书，他签过字以后就把它丢在了卧室中，自己离开了。Loki本以为这玩意儿早就递交上去办理离婚了，可它现在居然就在这里。他把那个一式两份的协议书抽出来，第一份是他的，上面的指纹和签字一应俱全。然而，当他翻到第二份的时候，整个人却仿佛从头到尾被浇了一盆水，惊得一句话也说不出来。

那是一份没被动过的离婚协议书。

Thor没有签它。

Loki清楚地明白这个正在给他上药的金发大个子一直以来都想和他复婚，但Loki顾忌着Thor的安危，始终没有同意。为此他们闹了不止一回，吵过架，打过架，也冷战过。再后来，在知道Thor就是金宫的继承人之前，Loki本想这次完成任务之后就答应复婚的。他甚至做好了万全的准备，以准备应付一切阻止他们复婚的潜在阻碍。

可是如果他们从未离过婚呢？

他张着嘴，紧紧攥着那份离婚协议书，手足无措地对上Thor那双湛蓝的眼睛。他的恋人——他的丈夫——此刻就坐在他面前。那个金发男人看着他，眼里充斥着浓到化不开的爱意。而后他伸出手，将他慌张的丈夫揽进了怀里。

“我本想当初一见到你就告诉你的，”Thor摸了摸他的头发，有些愧疚地解释道，“可我不确定你是不是也还爱我。五年前你一声不吭就走了，我怕我立即告诉你，你会逼着我签它，或者再一次跑掉。”

我不会。他想告诉Thor。我不会。他收紧手掌，将那两份协议书尽数揉成了纸团。他的腿仍然在疼，背上的伤口也在发出阵痛，可那些在这一刻都变得一点也不重要。自从五年前开始，Loki Laufeyson的心脏已经很久没有真正地跳过了。他就像是一具行尸走肉一般，每日靠着杀戮和仇恨度日。在与Thor就别重逢之后，他才开始有了一丝还活着的感觉。

在他将近三十年的人生中，Loki从不相信上帝。但是这一次，他想要感谢神明，感谢他们将他的Thor还给了他。

“Hey，我可以坐在这里吗？”二十二岁的Thor对他说，“别处没有位置了…”

那是他们的开始。

“Loki，你究竟在怕什么？”二十七岁的Thor这样问他，而Loki的回答则打碎了他的心。

他曾以为那是结束。

整整十年时间，他们都在彼此纠缠，彼此试探，彼此欺骗，彼此伤害。直至此刻，那份深藏于他们之间的爱仿佛一条奔腾向东的河流，终于汇入了汪洋。

Loki动了动喉结，想要对Thor说些什么。譬如他很抱歉将Thor丢下，譬如他五年前离开是迫不得已，又譬如他一直都爱着Thor，从未停息。可他做不到，因为没有任何话语可以用来形容Loki现在的心情，太多的爱，错愕以及失而复得的惊喜充斥着他的内心，让他措手不及。他所能做的，就只是睁大眼睛，竭尽全力不要让已经盈满了眼眶的泪水流出来。

我爱你，我爱你，就如溪流终将并向川海，而我终将会来到你身边。

“Loki，”Thor轻声说，轻轻按去了Loki脸颊上的那滴泪水，“别哭。”

可他越是这样说，Loki哭得就越厉害。他紧紧抱着Thor的脖子，眼泪打湿了Thor垂在肩上的金发。


	20. Chapter 20

杀手准则20：两个杀手出门在外，身上居然一点武器也没有。这简直就是杀手界的耻辱！说出去都能让五条街的人笑掉大牙。

 

互相坦白这个主意一开始是Thor想出来的。

他提出的时候Loki已经快睡着了。之前的打架和性爱令他筋疲力尽，一点多余的力气也没有了。Thor的怀抱暖呼呼的，他趴在Thor胸前，昏昏沉沉地只想睡过去。所以，当Thor说要互相坦白的时候，Loki并没有真正反应过来他在说什么。

“你说什么？互相坦白？”他枕着Thor的前胸，像只吃饱喝足后满足的猫咪一般。那个金发大个子沉稳有力的心跳一下下地传入他的耳朵，Loki轻轻蹭了蹭他丈夫健壮的胸肌，打着呵欠任由Thor在他的头发上落下一个又一个吻。

“是的。”Thor看着那个难得乖乖窝在自己怀里的家伙，没忍住又俯身轻轻舔了下Loki的唇角。其实对于这个建议，他自己心里也在犹豫。毕竟他和Loki的职业情况实在有点特殊，出于对自己组织的忠诚性，毫无保留的坦白是非常欠妥的。

但是他和Loki的婚姻中实在存在太多的隐瞒和欺骗了，再这么下去绝对不行。Thor想到这里苦恼地挠了挠头发，他思考了半会，才接着说了下去。“我觉得我们之前有很多事情没有告诉对方，所以才出现了那么多问题…”他有一搭没一搭地拍着Loki的后背，小心翼翼地斟酌着用词，“现在我们应该互相说出一些以前隐瞒的事情，这对我们的婚姻健康有帮助。”

但是尽管他再怎么斟酌，Loki还是敏锐地抓住了他措辞中的漏洞。“你认为我们的婚姻不健康？”他支棱起身子紧紧盯住Thor的眼睛，被子因为这个动作滑到了他的腰间。房子里开的冷气很足，Thor怕他着凉，又赶紧把被子拉上来裹好他。“我不是这个意思，”这个金发男人叹了口气，伸手连人带被子把他的伴侣揽了过来，“我只是觉得这样会让我们更加亲密，我想了解你，而且我也想让你更加了解我。”

更加了解Thor？Loki再一次抓了关键词。就凭他和Thor互相纠缠的这几年，Loki觉得自己应该是世界上少数最了解Thor的人了。但现在Thor说Loki可以更了解他一些？Loki眼睛咕噜转了几圈，心里的算盘打的啪啦响。

“那好吧。”一番权衡利弊之后，他拥着被子坐起来，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子，“你先开始。”

其实Loki想得很简单。Thor是他Loki Laufeyson一个人的恋人，出于某种奇怪的，Loki自己并不想承认的占有欲，他想成为那个最了解Thor的人。至于为什么让Thor先说……哦，原谅Loki的小心思吧，他对Thor隐瞒的太多，实在不知道从何说起。

然而他怎么也想不到，Thor告诉他的第一个消息就如此劲爆。“你说什么？！”Loki一把掀开被子，惊得差点从床上跌下去。偏偏这时他又咽了下口水，结果成功地把自己呛到了，“你之前在我们结婚两周年的时候缺席其实是去英国结了个婚？！而你告诉我那是因为工作！”

“那的确是因为工作……”Thor手忙脚乱地一边帮Loki顺气，一边安抚他那个明显想扑过来掐死他的恋人。他是应该循序渐进一些的。这个朴实善良的金发大个子懊恼地抱住受惊的Loki，叹出了今晚第二口气。  
“不，Loki，你不能杀了她。”他按住Loki那两条正在挣扎个不停的光溜溜的大腿，以免它们再踢掉他的另一颗牙，“……更不能杀了我，那叫谋杀亲夫。”

“……”被紧紧抱在怀里的Loki冲他露出了一个微笑，笑容里洋溢着满满的温柔和爱意。然后他抬起腿，一脚把Thor踹下了床。

 

事实证明，善意的谎言还是有存在的必要性的，因为这场坦白注定因为Thor的重磅消息变得没完没了起来。中途Thor差点失去了他的第二颗牙，而Loki则几乎从床沿上翻下去摔断自己的腿。要不是闹到后来Loki又开始犯困，这场闹剧估计又要发展到限制级的方向。没力气继续踹人的Loki选择暂时放下Thor曾背着他结婚的事情，而后很没骨气地钻进Thor的怀里开始打瞌睡。

“这事儿没完。”他眯着眼困倦地抚上Thor的脸颊，对方细密的胡茬轻轻磨蹭着他的掌心，“我们明天再继续讨论这个问题。”

Thor被他迷迷瞪瞪还在赌气的模样逗笑了，他掐着Loki的腰，把他连人带被子地一块儿抱得更紧。“我和那个女人真的没什么，”他隔着被子拍了拍将自己裹成春卷的Loki，像安抚一只炸了毛的猫咪一样顺了顺他的毛，“那只是个潜伏任务，我借着婚礼的由头拿了些资料而已。除了婚礼那一面，我跟她连面都没见过。再说了，第二天我不就打飞的回来了。”

对于他的解释Loki只是不置可否地哼了一声，他可不是什么宽容大度的人。翘掉结婚纪念日去跟别人结婚这种事，以Loki的性格是无论如何都要报复回来的。只是现在他太困，脑子转不动，甚至连动弹一下都嫌累，这才勉强暂时放过了他的大金毛。

他挪了挪，换了个更舒服的姿势蜷了起来，由着Thor轻抚着他的背哄他睡觉。Loki本不想让Thor抱着他的，他现在心里还有一丝丝生气，比起被Thor抱着，他更愿意把这个金发大个子踢到一边自己背对着对方独霸一张床。但是就像猫咪不能拒绝纸盒一样，Loki也无法拒绝Thor这种哄睡觉的方式。所以他纠结了不到半分钟，就毅然决然地选择抱着Thor这个独属于他的人工大火炉睡了。

但他是睡着了，Thor却遭了殃——要知道Loki是直接枕着他睡过去的。这才没过几分钟，Thor的手臂就开始发麻。这个金发大个子苦恼地低头看了一眼正安安静静躺在他怀里睡得香甜的Loki，到底没忍心去吵醒他，而是没办法地搂着那个把自己裹成春卷的家伙侧躺下来，在后者唇角偷了一个吻。

第二天早上Loki倒是没有再提Thor背着他结婚的事情，他只是迅速地完成了洗漱穿衣等一系列事情，然后将正在赖床的Thor从被窝里强行拽了出来。Thor因为昨天睡得晚的缘故，醒来的时候还有点迷糊。结果正当他坐在那里伸懒腰询问Loki为什么要这么早就叫他起来的时候，一件深蓝色T恤飞到了他的脸上。

“把你的屁股从床上挪出来，”Thor听见Loki这么说道，他把那件衬衫从脸上拽下来，发现他绿眼睛的丈夫说话的时候甚至连看都没有看他一眼，“我们今天开车去旧金山。”Loki边说边把一叠现金塞进包里，他抬头见Thor的表情仍有些不明所以，又补充了一句，“你不会忘了上面给我们的任务期限吧？”

其实Thor真的忘了。这个金发男人完全沉浸在了失而复得的喜悦之中，以至于他彻底把金宫和约顿的那点破事忘在了脑后。按照Odin的意思，如果他不能在四十八小时内解决掉Loki，那么公司就会派人来击杀他们两个，Thor估计Loki那边收到的命令也差不多。而现在他们还没遭到炮火轰击的原因仅仅是因为公司还没有定位到他们在哪。他用力搓了两下脸，三下五除二套好衣服跳下床开始收拾自己的东西：“他们给了你多长时间？”

“四十八小时。”Loki说着头也不抬地将一把匕首别在了皮带上，“你呢？”

“……”Thor在心里长叹一声这个世界没有信任了，而后认命地从地板上拾起一只昨天扔在那里的、没了子弹的枪，“四十八小时。”

 

于是现在，他们的车就停在洛杉矶城外的一个服务站旁边。Loki戴着一副墨镜，坐在副驾驶上面色不善地盯着不远处那个正给他们买汉堡的金发大个子。和他预料的不同，这趟出行简直就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。Loki原定的计划是直接开车去旧金山，Amora给他的信息显示，Doom此时就在那里。然而他们刚刚开出城区，Thor就提出了一个非常现实，并且无比急迫的问题——他们没有弹药了。

拜前一天晚上的大型火拼所赐，他们几乎造光了所有带在身上的热武器。而现在，他们两个当中只有Loki身上还带着一两件冷兵器，Thor则只有那一把空壳子的枪。他们没办法，就只好先暂时停下来，由Thor去打电话给Tony，请求一些武器支援。

Loki知道，这个情况不能全怪Thor，他自己也有很大的一部分责任。可他就是停不下来生气，尤其是当他想到Thor曾旷掉他们两周年的结婚纪念日跑去跟别人结婚的时候——那可是他们的结婚纪念日！虽然Thor解释过了那是因为任务，但小心眼的Loki Laufeyson心里，仍有那么一点点的占有欲在叫嚣着不开心。

而以Loki这种睚眦必报的性格，他不高兴，Thor也就别想高兴到哪儿去。所以当Thor买完汉堡回来的时候，就看到他绿眼睛的丈夫正坐在那里虎视眈眈地望着他。

看到他这个眼神，Thor那种不详的预感一下子就冒出来了。他将汉堡递给Loki，犹豫了半秒钟才开口提问：“怎么了？”

Loki的目光愈发不怀好意起来。他窝在那里，慢腾腾地剥开Thor买给他的汉堡的包装纸：“我觉得我们应该继续昨晚的相互坦白。鉴于你已经说了一个，那么现在该我了。”

此话一出，Thor的第一反应是坐到驾驶室里熄掉车子的火。他系好安全带，摆出一副视死如归的模样，等待Loki的宣判。Loki也没让他等太久，因为下一秒Thor就眼睁睁地看着那个小毒蛇开口冲着他喷洒毒液，其言语中的杀伤力直逼天际。

“其实两周年纪念日那天，我也有任务。”Loki慢条斯理地咬下一块汉堡，几美元的汉堡愣是吃出了几百美元西餐的架势，他冲Thor眨了眨眼，眼睛中闪烁着恶意满满的光辉，“我去跟任务对象约炮了，还是BDSM的那种。”

事实上那根本算不上是约炮。他那一次的任务对象非常狡猾，把自己全副武装的好像一点弱点也没有。Loki在真正动手之前足足追踪了他一个多月，最后才发现他在私下里是一个SM俱乐部的高级会员。

得到了消息的Loki自然不可能放弃这个机会，刚好Thor大清早就因为出差坐上了去英国的飞机，闲在家里的Loki也就趁着这个空档立即买通了那家俱乐部的一个工作人员，装作是调教师混了进去。

由于工作性质和个人经历，Loki对于这种事情简直轻车熟路。除了最开始进入俱乐部时那股混合着汗味和精液味道的空气狠狠地虐待了他的鼻子以外，一切都进展地无比顺利。凭借着他英俊的外表以及那双漂亮的绿眼睛，Loki没费多大功夫就取得了那个男人的信任。而当他脱下外套，露出里面的内衣的时候，Loki清楚地看见他的猎物硬了。

又是一个为了肉欲送命的蠢蛋。Loki暗自翻了个白眼。他像只优雅的猫似的跨坐在了男人的腿上，压下对于腰上那只手的厌恶，慢条斯理地凑过去摸了摸男人的脸。而后，在男人还没反应过来的时候，迅速而果断地将别在鞋子里的匕首捅入了对方的胸腔。

但是这一切Loki现在并不想告诉Thor，因为他觉得看Thor吃醋实在是太有趣了——听到Loki的话后Thor的脸色可谓是精彩纷呈，这个金发大个子先是愣了一下，而后蓝眼睛迅速黯淡下来，整个人都蔫了。他仿佛一只被抛弃的大型犬一般，就那么蜷成一大只缩在驾驶座上，任由Loki怎么拨撩他都不肯说话。

“别这样Thor，”Loki伸手去抓Thor的手，却不料被躲开了，受挫的Loki又转而去摸他的大腿，“这很公平，那天我们都有工作，后来我们不也把那次约会补上了吗。”

从Loki以往的经验来讲，哪怕Thor被他惹得再生气，只要Loki肯去跟他稍微服个软，Thor都能原谅他。但这一次不一样，Thor似乎是铁了心不想理他，他挪开了那只搁在他大腿上摸来摸去的手，一言不发地别过视线拒绝看Loki的眼睛。

Thor Odinson吃醋闹脾气，这可太少见了。Loki用了半分钟思考自己是不是真的太过分了，毕竟当着自己丈夫的面说自己去和别人约炮这种事，严重程度相当于直接指着对方鼻子说他不行，这事关男人尊严。但Loki心里的另一个角落又开始叫嚣了——Thor还背着他去和别人结婚了呢，他只是约炮，要闹脾气也该是他闹的更严重一些吧。可他又受不了他的大金毛不理他，只得放弃思考，坏心眼地伸出刚刚还握着汉堡的手去掰Thor的脸强迫他看向自己。

“你不要这样。”他尽量言简意赅道，咬着嘴唇强迫自己透露出那么一丝丝抱歉的意思，“你还去和别人结婚了呢，我都没说什么。”

然而Thor似乎对他话里的那些抱歉充耳不闻，他坐在那里，蓝眼睛里满是沮丧。“可你去和别的男人约炮了，”他看着Loki，声音闷闷的显得有点委屈，“还是BDSM，你都没有和我玩过这个呢。”

……我也没跟他玩BDSM啊！Loki在心里大声喊冤，不过这会儿他被Thor这种可怜巴巴的模样给整懵了，导致一向能说会道的他竟然难得地舌头卡了壳。他想安慰Thor，却搜肠刮肚也找不到一句合适的语句。毕竟Loki活了三十年了，从来没哄过人，而天底下能让他愿意去哄的也只有Thor一个了。他没办法，只好环住Thor的脖子，把脸埋到对方颈窝处不情不愿地抛出了一句极其小声的妥协。

“我也没有跟他约炮，我进门没几分钟那个人就没命了。”他放弃地趴在Thor肩上捉着对方的金发把玩，挤牙膏似的声音越来越小，“你要是实在不开心，那我下次陪你玩一回还不行吗。”

这只是权宜之策。Loki在心里对自己说，他才不会去真的和Thor玩什么那种游戏。要说他们时隔五年再次重逢后有什么和以前不同的地方，那就是Thor越来越不讲究节制！Loki想起之前无数次被Thor做到大天亮的经历，心中不由地升起一团愤愤不平的火气，恨不得现在就把这个一做起来就没完没了的金发大个子踹下车。他这么想着，手上便不由地用了点力气，揪着Thor的头发想离他远点。

可这时Thor却没有如他的意。就像Loki知道的那样，如果这个世界上有什么不可能的事，那一定是Thor Odinson对Loki Laufeyson长时间的生气。Thor无可救药地爱着Loki，也非常了解Loki的性格。哪怕他被Loki惹得再不高兴，只要看到他绿眼睛的丈夫拐弯抹角地讨好一下自己，那就算他想继续生气下去也无济于事了。

他搂着Loki的腰，把自己别别扭扭的丈夫揽进了怀里，而后飞快地在Loki唇上亲了一口。“我就知道你爱我，”他快活地摸了摸Loki的脸颊，眼中洋溢着遮也遮不住的笑意，“我也爱你，那个游戏的承诺我们过两天就兑现。”

什么？兑现什么？被抱着的Loki还是有点懵，他眨了眨眼，突然就反应过来了Thor这绕了一大圈是在干什么。这个家伙居然敢装生气算计他！Loki忿忿地拽着Thor的领子想把他的大金毛扯开，奈何Thor力气大，他推了半天也推不动，气得他对准Thor的脸颊咬了一口，在上面留下一圈牙印。Thor被咬了也不恼，只是继续凑过去一个劲儿地在Loki唇上落下一个又一个吻，直到吻得那个恼羞成怒的小疯子说不出话才罢休。

 

所以，当高尚无私为了朋友两肋插刀的Tony背着一大兜子武器远道而来的时候，他看到的就是这样一幅画面：在那个小跑车里，一个健壮的金发男人紧紧搂着他怀里的那个高瘦的黑发青年，两个人吻得难舍难分。而在他们身后，一轮金色的太阳正挂在天际，发出耀眼的光芒。

万年单身的Tony Stark先生表示，他的眼睛都要瞎了。


	21. Chapter 21

杀手准则21：一个有素养的杀手，本该去积极地寻找目标。而不是在做爱的时候，被目标找上门来。

 

婚姻当中，两个人在一起和平共处最重要的品质大概就是包容了。就像Loki Laufeyson先生，他虽然脾气不好，但一直自认为自己很是具有这种优良的品格。比如，当他无数次怀疑Thor脑子坏掉了的时候，他就没有把Thor给丢出去。

“再提醒我一遍，Thor Odinson，”Loki手里握着一张形状愚蠢的旅馆房卡，咬牙切齿地用它戳戳点点Thor的胸口，“再提醒我一遍，我们到底为什么要在这个破破烂烂的旅馆住下来？”

这真的不能怪Loki挑剔屁事多，实在是他们现在的麻烦真的太多了。要知道就因为他俩腻腻歪歪搞在一起的事情，Laufeyson和Odinson领头的两个老头子都要气疯了，现在正派将近一半的人手四处搜寻他们两个的踪迹呢。根据Stark中午时告诉他们的情况，就在他们离开那栋小别墅之后不久，公司的直升机就往那儿投了好几枚炸弹。

一想到这里Loki就心里后怕得要命。如果不是昨晚Thor折腾得他腰酸背痛，一夜都没睡好，导致今天他大清早就被腰疼弄醒了，那么Loki也许还真想不到要提前出发。Laufey大概是被养子突然反水的消息给惹急了，手下一点也没留情。仅凭Stark给他透露的那点信息来讲，Loki想也不用想就知道那栋小别墅怕是已经被夷为平地了。

在这种情况下他们最应该做的就是赶紧跑路，至少要先到达旧金山再歇下来。Doom会不会一直老老实实待在旧金山且不说，就说他们屁股后面那堆追兵，他们也不能这么停在原地。

可Thor很明显不是这么想的。Loki完全不知道他在想什么，他们现在明明已经到了旧金山的郊区外，再往北开就是旧金山城区了。从Amora之前发给他的坐标信息看，Doom此刻应该就在城区里。

然而，Thor却在Loki想要直奔目标的时候，踩了一脚刹车，不偏不倚正停在一家小旅馆前面，熄了火就打算去办入住。

Loki又急又气。他此时算是被Laufey的手段给吓怕了，往日那些暴力手段施加在别人身上的时候Loki并不觉得有什么，甚至施加在Loki自己身上的时候他也还觉得可以忍受。但现在Loki不再是一个人了，他生怕Laufey那个杀人不眨眼的老疯子对他的大金毛做出些什么不可挽回的伤害。所以惊慌的Loki第一反应就是要把他的大金毛给扯回来，省的他想一出是一出再胡闹。

“你是认真的吗？”憋不住火的绿眼睛男人忿忿地用房卡戳着他丈夫的胸口泄愤，语气里的愤怒都快把Thor的衣角点着了，“我们现在非得置目标和追兵于不顾，就这样蹲在郊区的一个破旅馆中吗？”

“是的。”Thor想也没想就回答了他。他转了转钥匙推开门，屋里潮湿的霉味一下子扑鼻而出，呛得他们俩一时间谁也没说出话来。

为了安全着想，Thor先是将Loki留在房间外，自己进去检查了一遍房间的安全性。在确定没有任何的危险存在之后，他才伸出一只手把门外那个一脸不情不愿的绿眼睛小混蛋给抓了进来。

Loki对于Thor自己身先士卒检查房间的行为很不满意。他Loki Laufeyson又不是什么小婴儿，他也是个职业的杀手——甚至比Thor还要更优秀。所以他根本不需要被留在门外当个被保护者的角色。

方方面面都不满意的Loki自然不会给他的丈夫什么好脸色。他随手掀起沙发的坐垫，见里面没有放着什么炸药或窃听器之类的东西才又把坐垫安了回去。而后他动作优雅地掀了掀大衣后摆，斜斜地在沙发上坐了下来：“而你的理由是？”

“为了不让你刚冲进去就当着Doom的面晕倒。”Thor接下去了他的话，无奈地看着他闹脾气的丈夫叹了口气。他从橱柜里翻找出一个热水壶和两只杯子，又取出之前搁在包里的两袋速溶咖啡。倒进去一袋后准备倒第二袋的时候，忽然又变了主意，换了一袋奶粉才继续了他的冲泡大业。

“你应该知道我们昨天才刚刚打了一架，身上的伤口都还没有好全吧？”Thor按下烧水壶的按钮，转过身来直面Loki的眼睛，“更何况你昨晚还没有睡好。”他在Loki打算开口反驳前就止住了他的话茬，“别以为我不知道，你一晚上都在我怀里扭来扭去，就是不肯踏实睡觉。”

我睡不好是因为谁？！Loki在心里大声控诉。要不是Thor把他折腾得那么厉害，他至于翻来覆去一晚上吗。然而他还是要了点面子，没把这句话说出来。作为心里愈加不开心的表现，Loki在Thor把牛奶递过来的时候嘟嘟囔囔问了一句：“那为什么我的不是咖啡？”

“因为你晚上喝了咖啡睡不着。”Thor一边解释一边把Loki圈进了自己怀里。也许是因为房间阴冷的缘故，Loki的体温相较于平时要更低一些，以至于抱起来像是搂了个冰块。Thor不由分说地把牛奶塞进Loki手里，安抚地摸了摸他闹脾气的恋人，“而你现在最需要的就是睡眠。”

他才不需要睡眠。Loki坐在Thor怀里一边像只猫咪似的抿他那半杯牛奶，一边极不开心地挪来挪去。他很想告诉他的伴侣，他现在是三十岁，不是三岁，用不着Thor再用什么早睡早起的规矩去念叨他。他知道Thor在想什么——那简直就是明摆着的。这个浑身上下都写满了自我牺牲的金发男人刚刚喝了一杯咖啡，大概是想让Loki睡觉，自己去解决万一会发生的任何意外。

然而Loki才不会让他这么做。Victor Von Doom和Laufey都是他Loki Laufeyson的猎物，如果一定要交手，也必定是由Loki亲自迎战。

不想睡觉的Loki抱着自己的杯子开始实施他的煽风点火。他先是挪了挪，将自己的屁股蹭到Thor的大腿面上。而后见Thor没什么反应，便更加过分地伸手去摸Thor两腿之间那个鼓起一团的地方。

“我们继续白天的话题吧。”他隔着布料轻轻抚摸着他丈夫的那个部位，感受手掌下的那一团火热。平心而论，Thor一直拥有一个尺寸傲人的老二，当初他们第一次坦诚相见的时候Loki甚至还被它吓到过。Thor不是他的第一个男朋友，可Loki向天发誓，他从没见过这么大的。受到惊吓的Loki当即便决定了他们的体位问题，他像一只被人踩了尾巴的猫一样紧张兮兮地攥着手里的领带，义正言辞地告诉Thor他一定要当上面的那个。

想到这儿Loki就不由地痛心。当年的Thor是多么好啊，Loki说要当上面的那个，他就温顺地由着Loki上——尽管从力量上来说Thor才是占优势的那一个。在他们相处的那五年之中，不论再怎么欲火焚身，Thor都始终遵守着他们的诺言，一次也没有碰过Loki的屁股。

可这一切都毁了。就因为他们各自职业上的那点破事，Loki被迫人间消失了五年。等他回来，早就没有当年那个待遇了。

这个斤斤计较的小疯子在心里叹了口气，顺手拉下了Thor的裤链。大概是因为早上走得急，而他们的衣服都在一起堆着，现在Thor穿着的是Loki的内裤。那内裤对于他来说有点小了，Loki对着那个将内裤布料撑得紧绷绷的老二咽了咽口水，而后蹲下去舔上了它。

“那个互相坦白的游戏，我有问题要问你。”他单腿跪在Thor旁边没有去看对方的眼睛，而是对着那个已经完全勃起的老二冷静而飞快地吐出一连串句子，“如果你从来没签过离婚协议书，那么我们的婚戒你放到哪里去了？”

也许是因为觉得问出这样小心眼的问题很丢人，Loki问得并不大声。因为毕竟五年前扔下离婚协议书跑掉的那个是他，Thor并没有什么义务去留着那枚属于他也许永远也不会回来的丈夫的婚戒。但Loki就是很在意这件事，他从和Thor重逢的第一天就开始在意这件事了。一直没有问不过是因为他的自尊心不允许他开这个口罢了。而现在，当Thor提出要互相坦白，他的好奇心才终于暂时占据了上风，让这个问题得以重见天日。

不过好在Thor并没有介意这个。相反，Loki这种别别扭扭的方式还让这个性格淳朴的大个子感到高兴。他知道Loki一向不屑于谈这类话题，如果他一旦谈起，一定是因为在心里琢磨好长时间了。心里暖呼呼的Thor没有卖关子，当即便从脖子上取下了一串常戴着的银项链递给他的丈夫。

“我把它融了，”他用掌心慢慢摩挲着Loki的后颈，像安抚一只猫咪那样安抚他的丈夫，“五年前你跑掉以后我一直觉得我们的婚姻出现问题是因为我的工作，于是我向父亲提出我不打算继续做杀手这一行了。而偏偏那个时候Doom将金宫的信息捅给了你们公司，父亲答应了我的辞呈，前提是我必须先将Doom解决掉，并且在此期间不可以再接触你。”

“当时黑帮公司的局势很不稳定，Doom在玩了一把双面间谍的手段之后自立了门户，作为金宫的继承人我身边也自然人多眼杂。我没法儿找你，又怕那些人找到你头上去，索性就做出我们已经离婚的样子断了他们的念想。”他停顿了一下，犹豫了半晌后小心翼翼地又补了一句，“如果你介意的话，我们可以等这一切都结束了以后再补做一枚戒指，做成跟原来那枚一模一样的。”

Loki张了张嘴，难得地舌头打了磕绊。他能理解Thor的做法，因为在那种处境之下，他自己也做出了相同的决策。而不同的是Loki选择将它夹在钱夹中，而Thor则一直戴着它。

那五年的枪林弹雨即使是现在让他想起来都依然觉得心悸不已。而直到这一刻Loki才真正意识到，他的伴侣也曾与他处于同一个位置。Thor说得没错，他们的工作性质逼迫他们做出了太多的牺牲，而现在，当Thor再一次回到他身边的时候，Loki却再也不想妥协了。

他捧着那串项链看了好一会儿。它是定制款，看得出Thor在上面花了好一番心思。与戒指不同的是，它上面并没有Loki的名字，然而当Loki仔细去看时，却发现它中间的部位被人刻意雕出了一行字。

I’ll love you, dear. I’ll love you. Till China and Africa meet. *

W.H.Auden，Thor什么时候也开始读这些东西了。Loki叹了口气，伸手解开了Thor的裤子。而后他扒拉下Thor的领带，将自己的手腕捆了起来。

“给你两个选择，”他两下蹬掉自己的裤子，光裸着双腿站在Thor面前，“要么现在来领取欠你的那个情趣游戏，要么像五年前一样张开腿给我上。”

 

Thor曾经在没有遇到Loki前有一段相当风流的情史。用Tony的话来说，他那个时候简直就是一个行走的种马，凡是人类能想得到的性爱方式，Thor几乎都玩过一遍。所以如果真要论起经验，他对于这个的经验绝对比Loki要多的多。

他们住的这个是个主题酒店，像这种建在公路边的小旅馆中总会提供一些小玩意儿。Thor没费多少功夫就在床头柜里找到了需要的东西，他扭头看了一眼此刻脱得光溜溜正蜷缩在床上的Loki，而后从里面捡了一副手铐出来。

Loki这会儿正忙着天人交战到底要不要后悔。他本来没打算跟Thor玩这个的，而且别说是Thor了，Loki根本就没在这方面有过涉猎。他之前提那个任务的事儿纯粹是为了给Thor添堵，而那个想跟他玩SM的倒霉蛋连他屁股都没碰到就咽了气。

所以，好吧。你可以理解为，Loki Laufeyson这个敢于独自在枪林弹雨中摸爬滚打长达五年的小疯子，正在紧张。

他想得太专注了，以至于Thor将他手上的领带抽下来蒙上他眼睛的时候他都没有反应过来。于是突然陷入了黑暗的Loki，又被他动作麻利的丈夫给铐到了床头。

“如果不舒服就喊安全词。”Thor安抚地摸了摸Loki的后颈，大概是因为失去了视野又被铐起来的缘故，后者现在看起来就像一只受惊的猫，浑身上下都僵硬得有些过分。而当Thor的手指从他的后颈滑向锁骨的时候，这只猫终于忍不住开始颐气指使。“你怎么还不进来？”

其实Loki现在全身都敏感的要命。那份被夺走的视觉似乎是转移到了他的其它感官上，导致仅仅是Thor的触碰都能激起他的情欲。但Thor似乎看起来并不急着操他，他甚至都没怎么碰到Loki脖子以下的部位。得不到满足的Loki本想用手去抓Thor，让他快点进入自己，奈何双手都被牢牢固定在床头动弹不得。他没办法，只好抬起一条腿，摸索着找到Thor的位置，用脚心蹭了蹭后者的阴茎。

Thor很明显被他的动作取悦了，Loki可以清晰地感受到那团被禁锢在内裤中的东西变得愈加火热和胀大。Loki从前用手和嘴伺候过男人，但这还是他第一次尝试用脚。他想了想，试探地变换了一个角度去生涩地勾勒它的形状。

虽然看不见，但这件事对于Loki来说难度并不大，因为他实在是对Thor的身体太过熟悉了。他微微蜷起脚趾，轻挠着那块玩意儿。在听到Thor愈加粗重的喘息之后，他又抬起另一只腿去拨撩对方的囊袋。

“你真的还不打算动作吗？”Loki慢条斯理地换了一下姿势，分开双腿将自己半勃的阴茎露出来，“你都硬得快射了。”

Thor确实动了，但不是Loki所期待的那样。他向后退了一步，离开了那只正在自己老二上作威作福的脚。Thor的远离让Loki的世界顿时再次陷入寂静，他不由地屏住呼吸，在黑暗中有些紧张地等待Thor下一步的行动。他没有等得太久，从脚步声上来听，Thor似乎是去床头柜又拿了些什么。而当他回来的时候，一个凉凉的东西贴上了Loki的小腹。

“这是什么？”Loki有些好奇地曲膝用大腿碰了碰那个东西。它摸上去好像是一串小珠子，温度比体温要更低一些，但因为不是铁制品故而不会太冰。Loki没有见过这个，也不知道Thor究竟打算拿它来做什么。他仔细去听Thor的动静，却因为一时分神给了Thor可乘之机。后者掰开他的臀瓣，推了一颗珠子进去。

Loki一开始没觉得有什么，只是被珠子硌得有些痒。但当Thor将第三颗珠子也推进去的时候，他开始食髓知味了。Thor对他兴奋点摸得很清楚，那些珠子被放的位置刚刚好是最容易刺激到Loki的地带。只要他稍微一收缩甬道，它们便立即碾上他的敏感区。当细小的快感顺着他的尾椎爬上来时，Loki忍不住浑身颤抖了一下。

在Thor将最后一颗珠子也帮他喂了进去之后，Loki已经完全硬了。珠子在他的甬道中互相碾压，推挤着他的肠壁。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，用力收缩着肠壁试图获取更多的满足感。但他失败了，那些珠子毕竟体积太小，还不能将他填满。Loki因为这个沮丧地闷哼了一声，抬了抬屁股，想让Thor再多给予他一些抚慰。而Thor也确实如他所愿了。他将那串珠子整个扯了出来，而后握着一根按摩棒顶上了Loki的穴口。

按摩棒被放进去的那一刻Loki就发出了一声短促的尖叫，但很快他的尖叫就变成了呻吟。可那还不够。那个按摩棒疯狂地刺激着他的敏感处，却总是在他彻底能够得到慰藉之前就撤了力。Loki不由地蜷起脚趾，挺了挺腰想让它进得更深。可Thor就好像逗他玩似的偏偏不让他如愿，他向那边凑一寸，那根棒子就向后撤一寸。Loki捉不到它，又不愿意求Thor换一根老二进来，只好咬了咬嘴唇，又开始用脚趾隔着底裤在那个硕大的东西上四处点火。

Thor这会儿其实也已经硬得发疼，更别提Loki还故意在他胯下蹭来蹭去了。他握住那只不安分的脚，抓着Loki的脚腕将他的腿折上去，露出那个正急迫地吮吸着按摩棒的小穴。而后他将按摩棒丢开，动作迅速地脱掉了自己的内裤，按着那两条白皙的大腿便径直操了进去。

Loki还没有被扩张好，突然被塞了这么个大东西进来，疼得他脸都白了。他像溺水了一般呜咽着想去搂Thor的脖子，奈何手动不了，只能靠双腿紧紧夹住Thor的腰，仿佛那是最后一根救命稻草。然而Thor也不好受，尽管已经被挑起了情欲，Loki依旧紧得要命。他的老二只进到三分之一便再也进不去了。每当Thor试图推进去一点时Loki总会发出类似于动物濒死时的尖叫，但当Thor往回退的时候他又开始抽噎，死死地夹着那根阴茎就是不让Thor撤出去，弄得Thor卡在那里进也不是退也不是。

“放松点，”Thor粗喘着拍他屁股，“你太紧了。”

Loki本身就疼，一听这话就更是气不打一处来。“我放松了！”他挣扎着往下挪，铁链在他手腕上发出一串叮当，“你那玩意儿那么大还半天不动，是脑子被精液糊掉了还是性功能障…啊！”

他一下子噤声了，因为‘脑子被精液糊掉还性功能障碍’的Thor给他上了个乳夹。

“我不要这个东西！”Loki严厉地控诉道，口中的义正言辞却在下一秒又被下体的一个挺入给撞碎了，只能断断续续地发号施令，“…你把它，拿开。”

Thor才不理他。他恶劣地捏了一把那个绿眼睛小混蛋的乳首，粗糙的指腹直蹭得它变成了充血的红色。

如果说在床上Loki有什么他永远也受不了的习惯，那就是一着急就开始信口造谣Thor的性能力。尊严被挑战了的Thor托着Loki的膝盖将他的腿掰得更开了些，而后径直操到了最里面。他几乎将Loki操到了床里，粗大的阴茎用力地碾过每一寸肠肉，囊袋一下下拍打上他的胯骨，在房间里发出响亮的啪啪声。Loki的双腿被完全折了起来，他们下体的连结处在Thor眼前一览无余。他的后穴不断缩绞着Thor的老二，试图将它全部吞进去。

Loki开始还在叫骂，后来就彻底变成了呻吟和尖叫。而当Thor往他嘴里塞了一只口球时，他就只剩下了无意识的呜咽。因为口球的缘故他没办法吞咽，只能毫无尊严地由Thor将他嘴角溢出的津液尽数舔去。他一向苍白的身体因为情欲整个变成了粉红色，屁股被操得红肿了一片。Thor将他眼睛上和手上的束缚给解开的时候Loki被操迷糊了，没能反应过来，直到灯光晃了他的眼睛他才意识到。

恢复了视线的Loki第一反应是往下瞄了一眼，结果他就看见了自己几乎是毫无尊严地在叉开腿被Thor操干。Thor粗大的阴茎几乎全被他尽数给吞了进去，而当它被抽出的时候，他还惊恐地发现自己会跟着一起抬高屁股，试图挽留那根硕大的玩意儿。感到了羞耻的Loki惨白着脸色想向上缩，以试图躲避开那根正在操他的阴茎。然而他才刚挪了挪屁股，就又被Thor按着胯骨再次操到了最深。

“我爱你。”这个金发大个子一边粗喘着一边对着他的伴侣这么说道。这种行为实在是很老套，尤其是当你还在跟另一个人做爱的时候。可是Thor Odinson从不吝啬于和他的爱人说这句话，哪怕Loki曾经在相当漫长的一段时间内都没有回应甚至于给予了他负面的回应，他也依旧会这么说。

而或者是因为运气，或者是因为这个金发大个子的努力感动了他的伴侣，又或者只是因为他的伴侣一直也都爱着他。这一次Thor终于得到了回应。

没办法说话的Loki有些费力地抬起头，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Thor的脸颊。

而后他猛地抓起搁在床头的枪，对着Thor身后扣下了扳机。


	22. Chapter 22

杀手准则22：对你的爱人说‘我爱你’，当你还有机会的时候。

 

Loki从没想过Thor会死。

他见过Thor拿枪的样子，专注，机敏，且坚不可摧。在Loki看来，Thor作为一个杀手要比他自己出色得多。他拥有健壮的体格和完美的家业，即使不出来执行任务，仅凭他是Odin的亲生儿子，他的资源就要比Loki多得多。

而更重要的是，Thor是个好人，比Loki好得多的人。

所以在Loki的那份人生计划书里，他认为自己才应该是那个先一步离开这个世界的人。

他的丈夫一定会为他哀悼。Loki想。那个金发大个子也许会趴在他的尸体旁痛哭，若Loki是被谋杀的，说不定他还会为自己报仇。而在做完这些之后，Thor也许会消沉一段时间。但总有一天，Loki知道，Thor会向前看。

可是Thor死了。

他死在了Loki眼前。

 

五个小时前

这是Loki第二次来到拉斯维加斯，他第一次来是和Thor一起，在他们‘离婚’之前不久。

那个时候正逢他们结婚三年的纪念日，Thor的公司难得地给他放了一个星期的假。毕竟那会儿金宫上下无人不知无人不晓Thor有个放在心尖上疼的丈夫，故而在得知了他们的结婚纪念日就要来临，人事部门的经理几乎没做什么挣扎就同意了Thor的假期申请。

“你就放心去吧，”那个头发花白的老太太慈祥地冲他眨了眨眼，“结婚纪念日可是一件大事呢。”

所以Thor就放心去了。他最近也没什么大任务，故而在处理完手头的事情之后，便将余下的那几件小案子全部抛给了Tony，自己从网上订购了飞往拉斯维加斯的机票。

Loki一定会喜欢那个地方的。这个金发大个子看着网上花花绿绿的宣传照片想。虽然Loki从来没说过，但Thor知道，他丈夫对于这种繁华的、像个小王冠似的亮晶晶的地方总是很有兴趣。他确认好了机票时间和行程安排之后，拎着他的笔电满心欢喜地打算给他的伴侣一个惊喜。

但是Thor的计划落空了。Loki没能得到一个惊喜，相反，他好像还受到了惊吓。

“你要去拉斯维加斯？”那个绿眼睛的小疯子一听到这个消息差点没从自己的电脑椅上跳起来。他握着一杯刚煮好的、滚烫的咖啡，炸毛的样子活像一颗打算火山喷发的西红柿。

“听着，”Loki郑重其事地放下了自己的咖啡，抓着Thor的手在他掌心严肃地指指点点，“你想问我的意见？那就是不行，我们不去拉斯维加斯——你想都别想。”

他说完就揣着咖啡回房间去了，把Thor和他的机票一起晾在了客厅的沙发上。

等到Thor从Loki的断然拒绝中回过神、一路追到卧室去的时候，他的丈夫已经在床上躺下了。但Thor知道他还没睡，他走过去在Loki旁边半躺下来，将他不知道为何在闹脾气的伴侣抱进了怀里。

“我已经订好了票，”他一边舔舐着Loki的耳垂一边小声哄劝着他，“你如果不想去，至少给我个理由。”

Loki窝在原地没有动，但Thor仍能感觉到他的丈夫小幅度地往他怀里靠了靠。“我就是不想去，我觉得那个地方治安不好。”

这个理由逗笑了Thor。天哪，治安不好——原来他的爱人是在担心这个。Thor忍俊不禁地在Loki侧脸上亲了又亲，直到后者因为嫌弃他的口水沾在自己脸上而把他推开才停下来。

“拉斯维加斯早就不是上个世纪的拉斯维加斯了，”Thor看着Loki缩着脖子躲开了自己的吻，有些无奈地摸了摸他的头发，“现在那里早就没什么黑帮势力了。再说，有我在，没有人会来伤害你的。”

可那里依旧是。Loki咬住自己的下嘴唇，强迫自己不要因为恐慌而颤抖起来。Thor只是个普通人，他不会晓得那座城市有多少潜在的危险。但Loki是个杀手，他甚至还是教父的继承人。所以只有他知道，拉斯维加斯可不仅仅只是个旅游观光的赌城聚集地——那里还是他养父Laufey的老窝。

更何况Doom也在那里。根据Amora前几天发给他的消息，Doom现在似乎盯上了老爷子，正打算在拉斯维加斯策划一起谋杀呢。

“别傻了，Thor。”Loki最终推开了他丈夫搂着他的手臂，抿着唇拒绝了他，“当真正的危险来临的时候，你根本没办法抵挡。”

而这次Thor似乎沉默了起来。他没再说什么，而是伸出手臂，重新将Loki圈进了自己的怀抱。

也许他放弃了。Loki在心里暗自舒了一口气。他愿意陪Thor去任何一个安全的城市，只要不是拉斯维加斯。所以这一次Loki没有拒绝Thor抱他的举动，他靠在Thor胸前，好像从没喝过咖啡一般不知不觉地打了一个哈欠。

 

然而十二个小时之后，当Loki从睡梦中醒过来的时候，发现自己正处在一架轰隆作响的直升机上。而他金发的丈夫就坐在一边，冲他兴高采烈地比着什么口型。

“Loki！！”Loki花了一点时间才看懂了Thor的口型，“我考虑过了！！我觉得，我们不应该因为惧怕未知的风险就不去享受快乐。所以，我们现在就去拉斯维加斯！”

哦上帝。Loki瞠目结舌地看着Thor，一时之间竟不知道该说些什么。他想辩驳说那些未知的风险也许会让Loki永远地失去他，又或者想要痛骂Thor就是个蠢货。

但他什么也说不出来。于是在半分钟后，Loki终于结束了自己的哑巴时期。他掏出自己的手机，头疼地发短讯告诉Amora他们需要特级安保。

 

拉斯维加斯建立在一片荒漠上，当风从她的周围掠过，总会掀起一阵沙尘。

在他们第一次来拉斯维加斯的时候，Thor曾悄悄对着Loki的耳朵说。他说拉斯维加斯就是一座用钞票堆砌起来的城市，就连这里的树，都是从几千里之外的城市花重金空运而来，重新培育在这里的。

当时Loki笑他尽听些不靠谱的传言，但他的丈夫只是摸了摸Loki的后颈，微笑着对他摇头。

“人们本就如此疯狂，”他说，“人的一辈子的时间是很短暂的，而正因如此，一旦当我们有机会，我们就会及时满足自己的欲望，哪怕那要消耗再多的金钱也在所不惜。”

Thor一直是个享乐主义者。Loki看着那个正在副驾驶上打瞌睡的金发男人，在心里默默地感叹道。他和Loki不同，尽管Loki自己也是个信奉及时享乐的人，但他总会因为各种各样的顾虑而克制自己的欲望。

但Thor不一样。也许是因为性格原因，他天生就是个豪放潇洒的人。那些可能发生的灾祸在他这里好像是不存在一样。他不会和Loki一样瞻前顾后，如果有什么是Thor想要的，他就一定会去追逐。

他们两个的确有很大不同，可那并不妨碍Loki爱他。

 

两天之前，Doom半夜摸进了他们落脚的旅馆。令人惊奇的是，他什么也没干，而是站在Loki和Thor的身后，看了十几分钟的活春宫。

那场活春宫表演在Loki往他肩膀上打了一枪之后宣告结束，紧接着，在Loki威胁要顺便对他进行人道主义阉割的时候，Doom才不情不愿地讲清了来意。

“我不是来杀你们的。”Loki旧时的搭档惨兮兮地捂着自己肩膀上的伤口，呲牙咧嘴地解释道，“我从来没想过要杀你们。真正要杀Thor的是Laufey，而我只不过是用演戏的方式帮你救了你的大金毛一命。”

他的公司在前阵子和Laufey抢地盘的战斗中损失惨重，而失败的原因就是Laufey在他公司里安插了内应。气急败坏的Doom当即选择带着五年前任务的留档来找Loki，向他抖落出当年Laufey和他一起合作的那些勾当。

“五年前老爷子就发现你的大金毛是个Odinson了。”他对他们解释，“他给我下的第一道命令就是杀了Thor Odinson，只不过我没答应。我对他说，此时开罪Odin绝不是个好主意。于是Laufey给我下了第二道命令：假意投靠Odin，再让我们自相残杀。”

这的确是个好计谋。接到追杀Doom的任务的Loki给了他完美的威胁借口，而威胁的方式就是告诉Loki他打算杀了Thor。Laufey算准了Loki绝不敢拿Thor的性命冒险，所以当Loki和Thor离婚的时候，他的目的也就达到了。

只不过Laufey算漏了一点。他的第二个养子Victor Von Doom可不是个甘心做教父的副手的人。于是，Doom在Laufey的眼皮子底下开始了真正的倒卖情报，并借此机会在亚洲做起了自己的军火生意。而当Laufey自己反应过来的时候，Doom早就脱离他的控制了。

然而千算万算算不过命运有意跟他们开玩笑。五年之后，Loki和Thor再次相遇，而此时Doom的生意也越做越大。当Doom蚕食掉了Laufey在又一个地区的军火生意时，Laufey终于下定了决心。他知道Odin正在派Thor追杀Doom，于是他也派出了自己的养子。

这样一来，他既能除掉Doom，又能让Thor和Loki互相残杀。Loki倘若早一点知道他的计谋，说不定都会给他鼓掌庆祝：

说，多么好的一箭双雕！

但Loki不知道，自然也没有心思再去为他的养父献上掌声。他从车子的后座上拖来之前准备好的武器包，挑了一支上手轻巧的银色手枪。然后他推了推副驾驶上正打着小呼噜的Thor，告诉他目的地已经到了。

 

如果说拉斯维加斯是一顶熠熠生辉的王冠，那么凯撒宫必然是王冠顶上那颗最为璀璨的钻石。Loki挽着Thor的手臂，像是任何一对来此旅游的甜蜜情侣一般走进了这座金碧辉煌的建筑物。

他和Thor都有点紧张。从走进凯撒宫起Thor就没有放开过Loki的手，而Loki也一刻没有想要松开这个金发大个子的意思。他们就像两个从没做过任务的新手一样提心吊胆地注意着四周所有的情况，生怕一个不小心便遗漏了什么关键线索导致全盘皆输。

谨慎一点并不可耻。当Loki站在大卫像的旁边时，他这么想道。他和Thor干的都是玩命的勾当，用极高的风险系数，换取常人难以想象的巨额财富。每一次的任务都需要精细地推敲，任何一个细节的缺失都有可能造成不可预估的损失。

不过这一切很快就会结束了。Loki扭过头充满爱意地注视着他丈夫金灿灿的头发。他们的杀手生涯将止步于Laufey的死亡。在Laufey被击杀之后，Amora会代替Loki成为下一代教父，而Tony则会是Odin的新继承人。Thor和Loki则可以从他们事先规划好的逃生路线远走高飞，彻底从黑手党的事务中脱身出来。

“你觉得我们能活下来吗？”在送走Doom的那天晚上，Loki这么问Thor。当时他们刚刚连夜制定好了整个刺杀计划，两个人都困倦地靠在壁炉旁的小沙发上打瞌睡。Thor将Loki保护性地整个圈在了自己怀里，他的手轻轻地拍打着Loki的后背，像对待小婴儿一般诱哄他的丈夫快快睡觉。

而就在睡眠彻底降临之前，Loki忽然睁开了眼睛。他不安地攥住Thor的衣服，将脑袋埋在了他丈夫的怀里。

“我不确定我们能不能活下来。”Thor听见Loki的声音闷闷地从自己的胸口传来，“也许现在最好的办法就是我们分开逃亡，这样各自还能争取到百分之三十的存活几率。” 

Thor环在他腰上的双臂忽的就松开了。这个金发男人先是不可置信地瞪着他看了一会儿，而后气得直接笑了出来。

“你说什么？Loki？你要为了那百分之三十的生存几率让我们再次分离？”Thor咬牙切齿地吻着Loki软乎乎的嘴唇，憋屈地像一头无家可归的狮子。“我告诉你没门，你别想用这种狗屁概率学来赶我走。”

于是Loki也怒了。他攥着Thor的领子向后扯，劲大得差点将这个金发男人掀翻到沙发底下去。“你以为我愿意赶你走？！”他泪眼汪汪地冲Thor怒吼，“我怕你死，Thor，我怕你死！从我投到Laufey麾下那一天起我就没怕过死，可我惧怕你的死亡，更怕是我害了你！”

他没有继续说下去，因为Thor用一个凶狠而激烈的吻截断了他所有的顾虑。

“我们不会死。”当他们终于停下来时Thor这么说道。这个金发大个子将他的丈夫紧紧抱在怀里，他的呼吸轻轻地落在Loki的耳廓。

“我们怎么会死？”他半是安抚半是宣誓地说，“我们才刚复婚，还有大好的几十年等着我们呢。”

看吧，这就是他们的不同了。Thor总是那么盲目地自信乐观，而Loki甚至都不知道他那些乐观是从哪里来的。但是他却深爱着Thor。于是，就像五年前那次糟糕的拉斯维加斯之游，这次他们依旧选择了来到这座城市共同面对他们的命运。

因为，Loki Laufeyson和Thor Odinson就是这么一对夫夫。他们总有吵不完的架，数不清的观点分歧，可因为爱，他们总会选择互相妥协，然后牵着对方的手，并肩走过这漫长的人生。

就像天底下无数对白头偕老的伴侣那样。

 

上电梯的时候Thor偷偷捏了捏Loki的手。这动作着实有些滑稽，尤其是当他们两个都神经紧绷地揣着枪时。但Loki没有去管那个。在那个金发大个子伸过来手的时候，Loki毫不犹豫地反握住了他的。

“地狱见了Loki。”Thor笑着在他耳边轻声道。他的呼吸弄的Loki有些痒痒，绿眼睛杀手缩了缩脖子，犹豫了一会儿终是侧过头吻了吻Thor的脸颊。

“地狱见。”Loki说。他还有下半句，但他知道他不必说出来了。因为正如Loki知道Thor深爱着他，Thor也一定明白Loki没说出口的半句‘我爱你’。

电梯门缓缓打开。他们走出去，命运缓缓地道出了判词。

 

“你做这一行多久了？”当Loki将一个发现了他们的保镖按在墙上用匕首戳瞎了眼睛时Thor好奇地问道。

那场面着实有些血腥，即使是像Thor这种做了十几年杀手的人看起来仍然会有点发憷。这个金发大个子一向喜欢使用一些一击致命的武器，比如子弹或者手榴弹什么的，这种直接拎着匕首捅死对方的事他还真没干过几次。

Loki心不在焉地嗯了一声，他把那根长匕首从那个倒霉蛋眼睛里拔了出来，在发现上面沾着黏糊糊的血迹时还一脸嫌弃地在对方身上擦了擦。“十年多一点？”他皱着眉将那个倒霉蛋的尸体交到Thor手上，让他拖到一边，“我记不清了，认识你之前我就投到Laufey麾下了，在他手底下一直干到现在。”

“那我们应该差不多，”Thor摸了摸那个因为手上沾了血而皱起眉头的绿眼睛杀手的头发，“刺杀对象一共八十多个人。”

“三百五十一个。”Loki顺着Amora之前发给他们的路线，在走廊上拐了一个弯，“有时候一次可以做两三个。”

那边的Thor发出了一声惊讶的感叹，而Loki将它默认成了是赞扬的意思。他有些得意地翘起唇角，手指亲昵地在Thor的手心点了两下。

Amora在接到了Loki的短讯之后便立即对Laufey身边的安保做了手脚，故而在到达Laufey的客房之前，他们两个一直都没惹出什么太大的动静。Loki擅长攻右边，Thor便站在他左边替他防守。

他们以一种肩并肩或者背靠背的姿势来到了Laufey的房前，在彻底打开房门之前Loki扭过头看了一眼Thor，而他的丈夫刚好也在往这边看过来。他们的目光对在一起，Thor冲他轻轻点了点头，而后Loki给手枪上了膛，用Amora给他的密码慢慢地打开了房间门。

愿上帝保佑我们这些罪人吧。踏进客房之前Loki在心里默默祈祷。他深深地吸了一口气，和Thor一前一后地走进了Laufey的房间。

和Amora在耳麦中告诉他的不一样。Laufey并未处于睡眠之中——相反，这间总统套房灯火通明，当他们走进去，十几个黑洞洞的枪口便对准了他们。

Laufey就站在那些人中间，他的身后是一面落地的玻璃窗，站在那个角度，可以看见大半个繁华的拉斯维加斯。

他对他们微笑。而Loki知道，Laufey从不轻易微笑。这位教父的笑容通常只在屠杀之前展现，据他所说，那是他给予猎物最后的仁慈。

“Hello boys,”他说，“Welcome to Las Vegas.”

Loki听见了子弹上膛的声音。他下意识地回过头去看Thor，他想无论如何他得把Thor救出去。

但Thor远比他更快一步。在Loki还没有反应过来的时候，这个金发男人忽的将他往门外推了一把。Laufey的门是用特殊材料加固过的，其坚毅程度可以抵御一场爆炸。

Loki立即明白了Thor要做什么，他想冲进去将那个傻乎乎的金发大个子拉出来，告诉他他完全可以换Loki自己在里面呆着。可那已经来不及了——

巨大的爆炸声在门内响起，冲天的火焰向着天花板上窜去。Loki愣愣地看着火光在自己身后闪烁着，他转过身，看见Amora带着一群巡逻兵向他的方向赶来。

于是Loki突然就明白了。

为什么走廊上的守备那么薄弱，为什么Laufey并未在房中安睡。为什么他看起来早已得知了Loki的计划，甚至任由Amora随随便便地就调动了身边的人手。

Loki双手拎着枪，墨绿色的眼睛中汹涌着怒火和阴暗。Thor的死亡让他丧失了所有理智，他听见自己用一种曾经只在Laufey身上听见过的可怖声音对他们下了命令。

“收押Amora Laufeyson，她是个叛徒。”

 

Loki终于成为了教父。

他坐在从前属于Laufey的扶手椅上，拇指上戴着象征权力的绿宝石戒指。当他伸出手，人们便亲吻他的手背。

所有人都知晓了数天前的惨案。Amora Laufeyson联合Thor Odinson击杀了上代教父Laufey，而当Loki赶到现场的时候，见到的只是一个发生过爆炸的房间遗骸。

Thor Odinson和Laufey在里面同归于尽。

Odin派人领回了Thor的尸体，那位本就白发苍苍的教父看上去一下子苍老了十几岁。他向Loki提出了和平休战。他说这场争斗没有任何意义，反而让他们两个都失去了珍贵的人。Odin失去了他心爱的儿子，而Loki失去了他的养父。

Loki同意了他所说的和平，却对他所说的失去不置可否。他们在和平条约上签字，然后握手。期间Loki一直表现得沉稳而得体，他站在那里，平静得好像什么都不曾失去。

也有对Loki提出质疑的人。一个拥有可笑的小胡子的秃顶男人指责Loki是狼子野心，是他一手促成了Laufey的死。Loki问他有什么证据，那人却支支吾吾的什么也拿不出来。他哆哆嗦嗦地站在那里，看着那个年轻的绿眼睛教父从座椅上站起来。这时他有些打退堂鼓了，可是已经晚了——

Loki像一头黑豹一般优雅地向他走去。他饶有兴趣地看着对方恐惧的眼神，笑了笑，说我宽恕你。

而后，他在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，将一枚子弹送进了小胡子的脑袋。

从此之后，便再没有人敢反抗他。

 

Amora被处死前Loki曾去见过她一面。他自幼一起长大的没有血缘的姐姐静静地坐在收押室里。当Loki走到她面前时，Amora向他说对不起。

她说在与Loki联络的时候，Laufey发现了她的小动作。他以性命威胁Amora，让她来陪自己演一场瓮中捉鳖。

Amora屈服了。

Loki站在那里静静地听她说完整个过程，又听见她向自己道歉。他的姊姊半是哭泣半是颤抖地说她很想帮助他们，可她无能为力。她哭得太伤心了，Loki想，他看着这个黑发女子，记忆猛地回溯到了小时候他们同在孤儿院时。每当瘦小的Loki被人欺负的时候，Amora都会站出来帮他抵挡那些凶狠的拳头。

“我会保护你的Loki，”那个比他高了一点点的女孩挥舞着拳头说，“我不会让他们伤害到你的。”

我原谅你，Loki听见自己说，我原谅你。

而后他走出了收押室，后知后觉地意识到自己同时失去了挚友和爱人。

 

那天晚上他梦见了Thor，他金头发的丈夫在梦中对他微笑。Thor！Loki叫他，我求求你活过来。

然而Thor摇了摇头。

“我爱你，”他说，“我爱你。就如溪流终将并向川海，而我终将会来到你身边。”

“可我现在要失约了。”

如果可以，Loki想，他宁愿现在就溺死在Thor那双湛蓝的眼睛里。

可他没有。

Loki醒过来，清晨的太阳照在他印着族徽的窗帘上，灼伤了他的眼睛。

 

 

The Final Scene

两年后  
美国 夏威夷

Thor Odinson站在游艇的客房中，对着镜子整理自己的着装。

他一年半前才刚刚从一场由爆炸导致的昏迷中醒了过来，得知了自己已经昏迷了整整半年。

那场爆炸夺走了Thor一部分的记忆，却没能夺走他顽强的生命力。Thor凭借自己强健得吓人的恢复能力，在经过了不到半年的康复训练之后便可以如正常人一般走动。

一年前Odin将金宫完全交到了Thor的手上，自己正式宣告退休。而从那之后，Thor便是金宫名正言顺的统治者。他拥有不输于Odin的智慧和冷静，又比Odin多了些仁慈。人们都爱戴他，尊敬他，而Thor不负众望地带领着他们为金宫再次创下了前所未有的辉煌。

只是唯一美中不足的就是，他始终没能找回自己的记忆。

Thor潜意识觉得那是段关于一件珍贵的事物的记忆，可他想不起来。每当他试图去回忆的时候，他的脑袋便像是灌了铅的水管一般嗡嗡作响。

只是Thor总有种感觉，那东西理应是绿色的。他不知道为什么，但那抹深绿始终在他心里挥之不去。

而今天，是他和约顿签署联盟协议的日子。Thor计划这个有一段时间了，他始终认为约顿和金宫之间的争斗是毫无益处的，而幸运的是约顿的那位深居简出的教父和他的想法居然不谋而合。在长达几个月的通信之后，他们约定了日子，打算签署一份新的合约来共同赚取更大的利益。

Thor最后理了理自己的领带，推门走了出去。

另一位教父就坐在长桌另一头的扶手椅上。Thor走过去的时候，他正在低头批写文件。而也许是Thor的脚步声惊扰到了他，黑头发的教父意识到了什么似的抬起头，看上去仿佛正打算站起身和Thor进行一次握手。

但他们同时愣在了原地。

Thor愣愣地发现对方的眼圈红了，而他那双原本凌厉冷漠的绿眼睛忽然也变得湿漉漉的。而当Thor试图说些什么的时候，一滴泪水终于从那双绿眼睛中落了下来。

他认出来，那双眼睛的颜色，便是他心里一直怀揣着的那种绿。

Thor不知道自己的心跳为何前所未有地加快了速度，仿佛它在长时间的休眠之后突然活了过来。他顾不了那么多了，因为当他看到那个男人无措的样子，Thor本能的第一反应就是想去抱抱他，再亲亲他，然后告诉他一切都会好起来的。

Thor加快步伐向那个男人的方向走去，他听见自己用颤抖的厉害的声音呼唤出了一个从未听说过的名字，而他的声音深情得令人震惊。Thor呢喃着，呼唤着，仿佛那是一句世间最动人的情话——

 

他说：“Loki.”

 

 

杀手准则23：假如以上的所有准则你全都未曾做到，那也没关系。因为最起码，你还误打误撞地完成了另一项准则。

你问我那项准则叫什么？

哦，让我们姑且称它为复婚准则吧。

 

FIN


	23. 番外：针锋相对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 别的教父们抢生意都靠枪战，流得那是鲜血。Thor和Loki这两位教父抢生意却靠上床，流得那是精液。  
> Loki看着生意场上自己不断亏损的货单，觉得这婚一定得离。

01  
Loki最近心情很不好。  
他之前在欧洲那边的生意赔了，不仅赔了，而且还被供货商嚣张地放了鸽子。那本来是Loki很看好的一批军火，经他的手来倒卖，基本上能赚到一个很好的差价。可谁曾想，正当Loki将一切都准备得堪称完美的时候，供货商突然发来消息，那消息写得可谓是辞藻华丽措辞优美，总结一下就是，那批军火不能给他们了。  
“我需要一个理由。”Loki忿忿地掐着电话线，咬牙切齿地恨不得立即过去把这个不守信用的供货商就地枪决，“如果是价格不合适，我们还可以谈。”  
但是他这种怒火完全无济于事。那个趾高气扬的法国佬在听到他的质问之后只是轻飘飘地跟他说了句‘Pardon’，然后告诉他东西已经以比他们高出三倍的价格卖给Thor Odinson了。  
“混账！”Loki径直摔了电话。他绕着办公室转了两个来回，气得几乎把桌上的名贵花瓶给从窗户上扔下去。那笔生意是Loki用来洗白约顿和金宫的一步重要的棋子。他本打算将它卖给军方以取得对方信任，然后再用这笔合理合法的钱来投资下一笔生意。  
可这一切都被Thor鲁莽的行为给破坏了——他居然不跟Loki商量就胡乱抬价。虽说他们现在是联盟的关系，谁来卖都是一样的。但这样一来原本是一箭双雕的买卖就只剩下了一只雕，因为光是进货的钱就足够他俩亏上几个亿了。  
他用了十分钟平定自己的心情，又用了二十分钟进行权衡利弊。不管怎样，那个法国佬是必须得吃点苦头了。Loki唤来站在门口哆哆嗦嗦了不知道多长时间的助理，皮笑肉不笑地吩咐对方去恐吓那个无良商贩的老婆。  
而后他抓过自己的车钥匙，以一百码的高速一路飙回了他和Thor的小别墅。

自从他和Thor重逢已经过去了四年时间。结盟的头两年并不容易，由于上代教父之间的恩怨，组织里反对他们结盟的人也有不少。那段时间为了肃清反叛之人，他们经常聚少离多，几个月才能见一次面。他们之间真正再次同居在一起是在一年半前，当一切终于尘埃落定的时候，Thor提出他想再在郊区买一栋房子，然后和Loki一起搬进去。  
只是不尽人意的是，由于他们的工作性质，两个人的假期时间经常是岔开的。尤其是Loki，这位教父几乎是一门心思想把他们俩的产业洗白。他几乎是成夜成夜地泡在公司，将自己完全和生意融为了一体。直到Thor忍无可忍地做出一点抗议，他才会勉强地回到自己的别墅里，临幸一下他常年独守空房的丈夫。  
而这次就是Thor的又一次反抗了。Loki一边愤怒地踩着油门一边在心里怒骂他的金发大个子。那个家伙不就是嫌他半个多月没回家了吗？！都说了多少次，约顿最近的生意实在是忙，Loki又要忙着洗白组织又要忙着和Doom周旋三角洲的生意，哪儿来的功夫往回跑。  
绿眼睛的教父看着前面亮起来的红灯愤愤不平地捶了一下方向盘。要知道半个月之前他可是一次把半个月的分量给Thor付了个够的——那次这个恬不知耻的家伙几乎把他操死在了床上！  
盛怒之下的Loki没有对自己别墅的门升起多大怜惜。他像个小炮弹一样一脚踹开了那个嘎吱作响的大门，而后嗖得一下冲进了客厅把正在对着电视墙打游戏的Thor给按进了沙发里。  
“你是脑子被人糊住了吗？”他拎着Thor的领子来回晃荡，动作大得成功让Thor在游戏里打偏了一个技能，“你用三倍的价钱买那批烂军火干什么？！你要是钱多得花不完直接问我买不就行了？！”  
Loki气的头顶快要冒烟。说真的，Thor想叫他回家就不能直接给他发个短信或者打个电话什么的吗？他烦躁地想着账本上亏空的账目，觉得这大概就是传说中的七年之痒了。   
只不过不知道别的夫妻在七年之痒的时候会不会也像他们这么激烈……Loki低下头，哭笑不得地发现那个亏了几个亿还被他撞飞了技能金发男人正在用那根仿佛随时随地都能发情的阴茎抵着他的屁股。  
“我的小教父，”Thor摸着Loki的后颈凑过来吻他，“你终于舍得回家了？”  
他说得贱不兮兮的。Loki看着Thor那张计谋得逞的脸忍不住翻了个大大的白眼。说真的，他永远也搞不懂他和Thor的感情是怎么走到今天的。多亏了Thor的死缠烂打，他俩相爱就相爱得奇奇怪怪。后来的复婚更是机缘巧合。如果你非要找出一条似乎有迹可循的原因，他俩有很大那么一部分的感情是靠干出来的。  
黑发的教父深深地叹了一口气。他抬头望向天花板，Thor挑的那个蠢兮兮的吊灯映入了他的眼帘。算了，这位黑手党教父在心里对自己进行自我规劝。他为了工作都已经半个多月没有性生活了，现在就当是犒劳自己吧。  
做好了决定的Loki两下蹬掉了自己的裤子。他张开腿，轻车熟路地骑到了Thor身上。

02  
说起当初Loki和Thor签订的联盟合约，其实还是有一桩趣事的。  
起初Thor草拟合约的时候并不知道Loki就是另一位教父，而由于Odin刻意封锁消息的缘故，Loki那边一直以为Thor早已葬身火海。于是，经他们俩最初写好的那份合约就在这种互利互坑的氛围下变得极其险恶。  
因为众所周知，教父们总要为自己的组织争取最大的利益，Thor和Loki也不例外。他们明摆着是要结盟，也给出了自己足够的诚意。但在结盟的合约上，双方都挖空了心思去设计漏洞来损人利己。而这也就导致了，他们在会谈之前仅剩一个问题没有解决。  
那就是如何分配利益。  
这个问题看起来只是个小事，但在当时，两个组织的员工全都人心惶惶。几乎所有人都在担心一件事——万一两个教父谈不拢怎么办？那岂不就是又一场腥风血雨。当时组织里甚至有人做好了枪战的准备，只等着两位教父一声令下，在会谈现场展开残酷而激烈的火拼……  
然而，令所有人都没能想到的是。他们的教父们在那次会谈上并未提及这个问题，两个人好像是多年老友一样坐在长桌两边，有说有笑地谈论着各种各样鸡毛蒜皮的闲话。然后，在用完了晚餐之后，他们俩携手走进了同一间卧室。  
这是什么情况？！两个组织的下属们都惊呆了。难不成教父们还有各自私密的打算不便在他们面前提及，所以要到卧室里悄悄的谈？他们瞠目结舌地看着那扇卧室的门在他们面前关上，然后一切归于平静。  
这大概是史上最和平的一次谈判了吧……两派下属你看我，我看你，最终决定还是不要操心教父们的问题了，毕竟他们自己的晚餐因为过于担惊受怕都还没怎么吃呢。

而他们其实猜的很对。Thor和Loki确实有些私密的打算不便在他们面前提及，不过并不是他们所想的关于潜在的枪林弹雨的谈判，而是肉体和灵魂上的交流。  
两年未见Loki的Thor在看见他的那一瞬间就想起来了所有的事情，从十年前他们俩相遇开始一直到后来导致他们分离两年的那次爆炸的记忆统统回到了他的脑海里。他们用半顿晚餐的时间旁侧敲击出了对方近来的状况，又用了剩下的半顿来平复自己的心情。而最后，当晚餐终于结束的时候，将近禁欲两年的Thor便急匆匆地把他合法的丈夫给拽进了卧室里。  
他们的衣服在进卧室的一分钟内就已经全部不翼而飞。Thor健壮的胸膛压上Loki的乳首，而Loki光裸的双腿早已自觉地盘到了他的腰上。他们近乎渴求地掠夺着对方的呼吸，然后在停下来喘息的时候，深深地望进了彼此的眼睛。  
“我想你。”Thor抚摸着Loki的脸颊，有些痴迷地说。他的丈夫在这两年里明显消瘦了不少，或许是因为悲伤和劳累的缘故，Loki的两个脸颊都深深地凹陷了进去，跟之前被Thor喂胖的那个小疯子完全判若两人。而Thor大概能想象得到对方这两年是怎么过来的，他自己因为不记得从前的事了，又拥有父亲的支持，所以相比之下过得还容易些。可是Loki——Thor简直无法想象，在Loki承受着失去他的悲痛的同时，他是怎么坐稳了教父这把扎人的椅子，又是怎么将约顿发扬到今天这个规模的。  
还好现在他们又见到了彼此。Thor虔诚地在Loki唇边印上一个吻。他们两年前就复婚了，而且也确定了对方的心意。所以现在，除去死亡这个不可抗的因素，就再没有什么能够将他们分开。  
要是Loki先他一步死了，他立即就追过去。要是他先死了……Thor止住了这个念头，他绝不会再将Loki抛下了。要是他先死了，死前他就要问问Loki愿不愿意随他一起去。要是Loki不愿意，他就化成孤魂野鬼，死皮赖脸地待在Loki身边，直到他们在另一个世界再度重逢。  
他这么想着，脸上就止不住傻兮兮得笑。这笑容招来了Loki一记白眼，他绿眼睛的丈夫弓起身子蹭了蹭他的胯下，对他说要是你再不开始干我就睡着了。  
Thor一听这话立即从善如流。他捉着Loki的脚腕亲了亲他的腿弯，而后伸出手指，在含住Loki翘起的阴茎的同时探入了他的后穴。  
Loki一如既往的紧。Thor按照记忆摸到了他的敏感带，那里热乎乎、湿润润的。他弯着手指轻轻地挠那里的肠肉，并满意地感受到Loki的后穴不由地夹紧了许多。  
“你夹得真好。”Thor恶劣地在Loki那修长的阴茎上重重地吻了一下。他对于Loki那形状可爱的龟头一直很有好感，以至于每次在帮Loki口交的时候都总忍不住去逗弄一下它。好在Loki还挺喜欢他的这种逗弄。那个绿眼睛的家伙因为这个吻发出了一声半的催促半是抱怨的呻吟，他抓着Thor的金发，龟头一股股地往外冒水。而后在Thor用牙齿轻轻蹭过他的阴茎时，他忍不住挺胯撞了一下对方的喉咙。  
“你能不能少说点骚话多干事？”Loki看着Thor那副迟迟不打算进入正题的模样忍不住揉乱了对方的头发。几年没见他的金发大个子居然又把他的头发留长了不少，要不是他身材实在是个壮汉的模样，走出去估计真的会被误以为是个金发小妞，还是胸部很大的那种。  
唉。Loki想到这里就忍不住叹气。他其实和很多直男一样，对金发大胸很感兴趣。要不是他遇见了Thor，估计当年也是一个能和一群金发妞夜夜笙歌的主。  
只可惜Thor已经很长时间不肯给他干了，不然Loki还能满足一下自己心底的性幻想。他惋惜地摸了摸Thor的后脑勺，并在Thor给予了他一个深吞的时候颤抖地喘息了起来。  
“你还没跟我谈利益分配的问题呢，”Loki紧紧夹住屁股，不甘心地提示道。只是由于Thor正在用手和嘴同时干他的缘故，他说得结结巴巴的，中间还夹杂着几句缠绵的呻吟，“……咱们怎么解决生意冲突的情况？”  
然而Thor正忙着闷头苦干呢——Loki的阴茎有点大，他一下子还没办法完全吞进去，便只好捧着那鼓囊囊的卵袋先吞进去前半段。他像噱雪糕一般吞吐着Loki的阴茎，舌尖舔舐掉阴茎顶端冒出来的前液。而后，在感受到那个隐秘的蜜穴已经足够放松了之后，Thor抽出手指沾了沾阴茎上流下来的汁液，将三根指头一起塞进了Loki紧致的甬道。  
“利益分配？”他惩罚性地戳了戳Loki屁股里那个很敏感的部分，恶狠狠地嘬了一口Loki的龟头，“你现在还有工夫想这个？看来是我干你干的还不够卖力。”  
“可是这个也很重要……你慢一点，”Loki被他嘬得腰都软了，他下身一阵收缩，阴茎在Thor口腔里跳了下后又胀大了许多，“你不能指望我和我的下属们都去喝西北风，那样我还怎么当你的Sugar Daddy。”  
他在说Sugar Daddy的时候Thor刚好按上了那个让他欲罢不能的位置，金发男人的手上有些老茧，当它们接连蹭过Loki的敏感带，Loki的尾音立即滑了上去。  
“Sugar Daddy？”Thor吐出Loki的阴茎，好笑地看向他。这个绿眼睛的教父刚刚试图抬起屁股好让Thor的手指插得更深，结果他的阴茎顶到了Thor的牙齿，顿时被疼得又乖乖躺了回去。Thor半直起身子咬住他的乳头，三只手指进进出出地肏干着那个小穴。Loki被他插得哼哼唧唧，小屁股空虚地绞紧Thor的手指将它吞进去，仿佛那是什么宝贝一样。  
“你用什么包养我呢，God father？”他噙着Loki的乳尖含混不清地问。Thor早就发现了，Loki的乳头总是很敏感。每次只要他稍稍地爱抚一下它，那个嫩粉色的小粒总会兴奋地挺立起来。他用牙齿轻轻摩擦着Loki那愈加发红的乳晕，不轻不重地在上面吮吸了一口，“用你的屁股吗？”  
他提到屁股的时候象征性地用自己的阴茎蹭了蹭Loki的股缝，又热又硬的老二带来的触感让Loki整个人都呻吟起来。他扯着Thor的手将它从自己身体里拽出来，而后自行掰开屁股，往Thor的阴茎对了过去。  
“是用我的阴茎，”Loki恶狠狠地强调，“你这个欠操的金发小妞。”  
只不过他的分辨明显没有一点说服力，因为Thor的阴茎已经肏进去了一半。硕大的龟头撑开Loki被扩张好的蜜穴，那个被干的发红的穴口在Thor面前一览无余。Thor看着那个被他撑得紧巴巴的、有些可怜的肉穴，忍不住捏了捏Loki浑圆的屁屁。  
“你就是喜欢在被我干的时候大放厥词是不是？”他捉着Loki的手腕强迫他去摸他们下身交合的地方，阴茎用力地肏干着Loki的甬道，“我以后就归你包养了，你得定期用你的小屁屁灌溉我，填满我，我每单生意都让着你。”  
Loki被他干得眼尾泛红。他顺着Thor的手摸索到Thor抵在他大腿上的囊袋，喘息着夹紧体内的那根肉柱好让它碾得自己更加舒服。当听到Thor的包养提议时Loki忍不住回头瞪了他一眼，他勾着Thor的脖子，把他的金发大个子拉进了一个吻。  
“你就不怕你的属下造反？”他摸着Thor的后脑勺，扯过他颈后的金发绕了一圈在手上，“Odin要是知道你这么作践他的组织他会气疯的，说不定还会踢你的屁股把你从教父的位置上一脚踹下去，然后重新选个新教父……”  
“不会，”Thor一边肏他一边舔他的嘴唇，“他会欣慰我找了个教父伴侣给他，然后我们两大家族就能联手统治欧洲和美洲。”  
他这番大言不惭的话成功招来了Loki的一个白眼。绿眼睛的教父看着他，仿佛在看着一个傻乎乎的烤白薯。  
“我才不会和你统治什么欧洲……”Loki口是心非地随口胡扯道。而后他仔细地思考了一番，舔着唇又补上了半句，“除非你撅起屁股给我干一次。”  
他话音没落就被Thor的一个挺胯给打断了。金发教父握着Loki的两个臀峰，觉得他应该好好身体力行地给这个成天痴心妄想的小疯子上一课。

03  
于是现在就是Thor讨债的时候了。他有半个多月都没有得到他的Sugar Daddy的滋润，现在浑身上下都写满了欲求不满。而欲求不满的Thor当然不会放过他的丈夫，他将Loki扣在自己怀里，抱怨地啃咬住了他丈夫胸前挺立着的乳头。  
“你甚至都不接我电话。”他一边摸着Loki的腰腹一边重重地吮吸了一番那个颜色漂亮的乳粒。Loki最近又瘦了，半个多月没日没夜的办公室生活把他眼睛下面的黑眼圈都给泡了出来。Thor心疼地亲吻着他的小工作狂，并在心里暗自下决定他得把Loki重新喂胖。  
“我那是在工作！”Loki试图争辩。但Thor才不会给他这个机会，他捏着Loki的下巴，强迫他看向自己。  
“下次不许再把我一个人扔在公寓这么长时间了。”他沉着脸教育道。说真的，他得帮Loki改改这个坏习惯——哪儿有一工作就半个月不回家的？这样下去他们的婚姻迟早会再出现问题。Thor捉住Loki脱得光溜溜的腿，拉着它盘到了自己腰上，而后他捏住Loki两腿之间最脆弱的那个器官，警告地揉了揉它深红色的顶端。  
Loki因为他的动作闷哼了一声。Thor捏得有些重，他布满握枪磨出的茧子的指腹完整地蹭过了Loki的龟头。而现在，那根可怜兮兮的肉柱正待在Thor的手掌里，半勃着等待着发落。  
“不然你就怎么样？”Loki喘息着瞪了Thor一眼。要知道，被人握住阴茎威胁可不是什么愉快的体验。就算对方是他的丈夫，Loki也有点不能接受。他攥住Thor的手腕，指尖紧张得都在抖，“难道你还打算，把我的老二拿去泡酒？”  
拿去泡酒？亏他能想得出来。Thor一脸无奈地看着那个在他身下那个虚张声势的小疯子，没来由地觉得自己的头有点疼。  
“不然我就肏你。”他放开那颗被揉搓得殷红的乳粒，转而去亲Loki的肚脐。Thor盯着他丈夫平坦的小腹，低头在上面嘬出了一个显眼的吻痕。  
“我把你关在房子里，绑在床上，没日没夜地肏你。一直肏到你连床也下不了，连一日三餐都只能在床上进行。你想处理约顿的事？得经过我帮你联系下属，因为你绝不想让你的部下听到你那被情欲折磨得沙哑的嗓音。你想出门？也得我抱你出去，因为你已经被我肏坏了、没办法走路了；你的屁股里全是我的精液，哪怕是你动一动那些精液也会顺着你的大腿流出来。你说我说的对不对，我的小教父？”  
Thor这番话说得极其露骨下流，听得Loki又羞又恼。他本想去反驳Thor，可脑海里却忍不住去想象了一下那个画面。而那让他整个人都烧起来了——Loki颤抖着，双腿不由地夹紧了Thor的腰，他挪着屁股，仿佛发了情一般情难自禁地磨蹭起那根粗大的、勃起的阴茎。  
“肏我，”他呻吟着命令道，“把你的老二插进来，哥哥。”  
是了，这又是他们之间的一个新情趣。自从他们复婚以后，Loki在床上就愈加放得开。而不知道从什么时候起，他开始沉迷于在床上叫Thor哥哥。被背德的乱伦感包围的Thor重重地叹了口气，他拉开Loki那两条修长光裸的腿，认命地把自己的阴茎塞进了那个欲求不满的屁股里。  
事实证明，尽管Thor事先往自己的阴茎上涂了润滑剂，Loki的屁股对于他来讲还是太紧了。即使他们俩已经搞了十几年，但不知为什么，Loki仍然紧得像个从没做过爱的小处男。Thor战战兢兢地掰着Loki浑圆的臀瓣，努力地想把自己的阴茎往里送。然而他刚挤进去了个龟头Loki就开始喊疼，那个绿眼睛的黑手党教父毫无形象地攥着他们的床单，惨白着一张脸仿佛要死了一样。他毫无章法地夹紧Thor的老二想把它推出去，结果他夹得越紧那根阴茎就胀得越大，弄得Thor卡在那里动也不是不动也不是。  
“你太大了，Thor，你怎么这么大！”他一边贪心不足地往进坐Thor的阴茎，一边哭喊着咎由自取的疼痛，“你不但抢我的生意还要操坏我，我要跟你离婚——我要撕毁那个条约！”  
他话音还没落就被Thor在屁股上打了两巴掌。这个被抱怨‘太大了’的金发男人一巴掌甩上那个满口胡言的小混蛋的屁股，用力抽动阴茎将它肏得又红又肿。  
“你要跟我离婚？”Thor掐着Loki的腰撞上对方的敏感带，硕大的阴茎完全撑开了那个被润滑剂搞得汁水四溢的屁股，“离了婚你看还有哪个男人能满足你这个淫荡的屁股。我看到你前两天买的按摩棒了，Loki。你其实很想念被我干进沙发里的感觉吧？”  
Loki不说话了。他知道Thor说得没错——他确实想念和Thor做爱的感觉。要知道，Loki虽然嘴上不说，但他真的很爱他的丈夫，并且也深爱着他丈夫的那根老二。要不是因为生意太忙，他也不会整天不着家。于是就在几天之前，当被公司事务困在办公室的Loki深更半夜忽然欲念缠身时，他毅然决然地从网上给自己买了一根看上去和Thor尺寸差不多的按摩棒。  
当时他买得很急，全然没想起来他和Thor一直是共用一个Amazon账户的。所以当第二天Thor起床看见手机上显示的Amazon的到货通知时，便一点也不巧地发现了Loki买的那根按摩棒。  
他非得想办法把Loki给弄回家了，这个金发大个子注视着那根号称‘雷神’大小的电动按摩棒忿忿不平地想。Loki居然宁愿求助于一根按摩棒也不愿意回家来光顾一下他可怜的丈夫，可见Thor在他心里的地位已经低成什么样了。  
于是地位低下的Thor让秘书给那个最近正和Loki谈生意的法国佬打了个电话，告诉他自己愿意出三倍的价格买下Loki要买的那批军火。  
“按摩棒好用还是我好用？”吃着按摩棒飞醋的Thor不满地捏了一把Loki抵在他小腹上的阴茎，“它有没有像这样填满你，把你肏湿？然后再把精液射进你的肚子里？”  
Loki很想违心地告诉他按摩棒好用，可他说不出来——他几乎被干射了。Thor太熟悉他的敏感处在哪了，他几乎每一下都会撞在那个能让Loki浑身发麻的地方。他手肘撑着床，腰不自觉地跟着Thor的节奏扭动，穴口一开一合地夹着Thor的阴茎邀请它插得更深。他屁股里的润滑剂在Thor抽出阴茎的时候被带了一些出来，滴在床上，迅速地晕开了一大片。  
床单被弄湿让Loki极不舒服，他本想挪动屁股离那块湿了的布料远一点，结果下一秒就被Thor给按在了原地。那个金发男人沾了一点床单上的润滑剂，举着手指放在了Loki眼前。  
“你看，Loki，”他邀功似的舔了舔自己的手指，而后俯下身将那一点点液体以接吻的方式送进了Loki口中，“你都湿了。”  
那他妈是润滑剂。被吻到缺氧的Loki在心里痛骂他的丈夫。Thor真是个疯子，连润滑剂都敢往他嘴里送。苍天在上，Loki收紧屁股恶狠狠地夹了Thor一下，那玩意儿的味道都快苦死他了！  
只不过，Loki这个夹屁股的动作被Thor理所当然地当成了讨好的意思。他心满意足地在Loki唇上舔了一圈，直起身子，在Loki那个又湿又热的小屁股里又做了一次抽插。  
“下次生意我再让你三成，”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵告诉他，“我知道过两天你打算和军方再做一次交易，这次我不跟你抢，还带着金宫一起给你投资补你上次的亏空。”  
Loki白了他一眼。“让我三成？”他曲腿一脚踹上Thor的屁股，“肏完我就付钱，你真是个好嫖客。”  
挨了一脚的Thor喜滋滋地捉过Loki的脚踝亲了它一口。“我和嫖客可不一样，”他说，“我这辈子只肏你一个，也只给你一人送钱。如果可以，我把下辈子也预定了，下下辈子，下下下辈子，我都跟你在一起。”  
被连续预定了三辈子的Loki用一个吻堵住了Thor贪得无厌的要求。他推着Thor骑到了他身上，夹着那根勃起的阴茎扭来扭去。“那你可得多预定几辈子，”他捏起Thor的一缕金发放在手指上轻轻拉扯，“我可是非常抢手的，万一你预定晚了，我就没位置留给你了。”  
“那我就把你余下的位置全部预定了。”蓝眼睛的教父大言不惭地宣布道，“没办法，我对你的感情就是这么多，多到足够支付你所有的时间了。”  
即使过了这么多年，Thor眼里的爱意也一如他们初见时一般，一点也没有消退下去。他一如既往地爱着Loki，并且也一如既往地感受着Loki的爱。在Thor之前，Loki从未爱过别人，在Thor之后，他也不可能再爱别人。他们是爱人，是挚友，是伴侣，就算是死后也是不可分割一对鬼魂。  
他大概永远也无法停止爱Thor了，Loki想。他们就像两条发源在不同雪山上的溪水，无论经过多少曲折，都终将于大海中汇聚。当他们汇聚以后，便再没有什么能将他们分开。  
山河湖海，万里长空，上穷碧落，下至黄泉。  
他也随他去。

FIN


End file.
